


Dla większego dobra

by Suzuno



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec want to be immortal, Apologies, Betrayal, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal boyfriend, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Mortal boyfriend, Possible Character Death, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno
Summary: Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robił. Magnus zawsze mówił, że przeszłość nie ma znaczenia i przez dłuższy czas Alec uważał tak samo. Jednak Camille zaczęła mu opowiadać o życiu Magnusa, którego on nie znał. Mimo wszystkich zapewnień, że przeszłość nie ma znaczenia, Alec chciał wiedzieć. Wciąż łapał się na tym, że gdy nasuwało mu się jakieś pytanie, które chciałby zadać czarownikowi, przychodził do Camille, ponieważ ona zawsze mu odpowiadała, natomiast Magnus zbywał go lub zmieniał temat. Kochał go. Jednak wszystkie te tajemnice zaczęły ich od siebie oddalać.





	1. Przeszłość

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the greater good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794215) by [Suzuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno). 



> Żeby nie było, że po angielsku dodałam, a po polsku nie dam :)  
> Miłego czytania :)

_ „Gdybym Ci powiedziała, że istnieje inny sposób? Inny sposób, żebyś mógł z nim zostać na zawsze?” _

Alexander Lightwood leżał w łóżku w swojej sypialni w instytucie i wpatrywał się w sufit rozpamiętując rozmowę z wampirzycą Camille.

_ „Nie ma sposobu, by uczynić cię nieśmiertelnym. Nie bez czarnej magii, lub zmiany w wampira, a Ty odrzucasz te opcje.” _

Przewrócił się na brzuch ukrywając twarz w poduszce. Jęknął cicho, gdy poczuł pieczenie na policzku. Pragnął żyć razem z Magnusem jak najdłużej, jednak dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej pozycji. Już teraz ludzie patrzyli na niego z pogardą z powodu jego związku z podziemnym. Nie mógł liczyć na to, że jeśli zdecyduje się na przemianę rodzina i wszyscy Nocni Łowcy tak po prostu to zaakceptują. Jednak chciał spróbować przygotować bliskich na taką ewentualność, może wtedy łatwiej by im było to zaakceptować. Może gdyby się zdecydował mógłby wciąż odwiedzać rodzinę. Postanowił zacząć od rozmowy z rodzicami. Nie zdążył dotrzeć do sedna sprawy, gdy w oczach Mary's pojawiła się wściekłość. Wymierzyła mu tak silny policzek, że aż odwrócił głowę. Zaczęła krzyczeć, że już nie będzie ich synem, że Clave go wygna i już nigdy nie pozwoli wrócić do domu. A może nawet skażą go na śmierć. Powiedziała, że powinien zapomnieć o tym przeklętym czarowniku, albo o nich.

Załkał cicho w poduszkę. Matka boleśnie uświadomiła go, że jeśli przekroczy granicę już nie będzie miał, dokąd wrócić. Znów dopadły go słowa Camille.

_ „Może nie jesteś w stanie dać sobie nieśmiertelności, mały Nephilim, w sposób, jaki zaakceptuje twoja rodzina. Ale możesz ją zabrać Magnusowi.” _

Chłopak poderwał się z łóżka. Włożył buty i wyszedł z pokoju kierując się do sali ćwiczeń. Nie mógł zasnąć z powodu wszystkich uczuć, które szamotały się w jego sercu. Kiedy zaczął okładać worek tak jak to robił tysiące razy przedtem wracało do niego to, o czym nie chciał myśleć

Zaczął mocniej uderzać w swój cel wyobrażając sobie twarz Camille.

Sama powiedziała, że była gotowa powiedzieć wszystko byleby się uratować. Czarownik ostrzegał go, że wampirzyca jest doskonałą manipulatorką. Wiedziała, że Alec’a dręczy myśl, że pewnego dnia on umrze i zostawi Magnusa samego. Zawsze myślał, że jedynym sposobem na to by mogli pozostać razem było stanie się nieśmiertelnym. Dlatego na własną rękę próbował się dowiedzieć, czy istnieje na to sposób. Jednak nigdy nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy by szukać informacji o tym jak pozbawić tej nieśmiertelności swojego ukochanego. Nie wiedział, że istnieje inny sposób. Dopiero Camille zaszczepiła w nim tę wiedzę sugerując, że to on tego pragnie. Nienawidził jej za to. I nienawidził siebie za to, że o tym rozmyślał nawet przez sekundę.

Wampirzyca doskonale wiedziała, że Alexander za bardzo kochał czarownika by kiedykolwiek się na to zgodzić, jednak posiadała coś, czego chłopiec pragnął równie mocno jak wiecznego życia. Posiadała wiedzę na temat Magnusa. Wiedzę, której on nie miał. Mogła dręczyć Nocnego Łowcę strzępkami informacji na temat jego ukochanego i manipulować nim dopóki był jej przydatny. Chłopak zdobywał dla niej informacje i wykonywał inne drobne usługi, które nie przekraczały porozumienia. W zamian za to zostawał nagrodzony kolejną nową historią.

Wciąż na własną rękę próbował znaleźć sposób na zdobycie nieśmiertelności jednak za każdym razem spotykało go rozczarowanie. Camille tylko się z niego śmiała, przypominając o tym, że zawsze może zostać wampirem.

Po jakimś czasie zrozumiał, dlaczego Magnus pokochał tę kobietę. Dzięki jej nieśmiertelności miał pewność, że zawsze będzie przy nim.

Dlatego zdecydował się przyjąć jej propozycje.

Po godzinie -spędzonej na intensywnym okładaniu worka treningowego- wziął szybki prysznic ubrał się. Czując, że mimo wysiłku, jaki włożył w uspokojenie się i tak nie zaśnie, postanowił się przejść.

Wciąż było ciemno, gdy dotarł do najbliższego parku i opadł na ławkę. Nie wiedział, co miał ze sobą zrobić. Nie zabrał telefonu, więc nie mógł umówić się z Camille w jej kryjówce. A u Magnusa nie był od kilku dni. Gdy o tym pomyślał uświadomił sobie z ironią, że od dłuższego czasu wolał słuchać opowieści Camille o Magnusie niż się z nim spotkać.

Ta wiedza wstrząsnęła nim do głębi. Skulił się na ławce objął kolana ramionami i ukrył twarz nie chcąc by ktoś zobaczył jak płacze. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robił. Magnus zawsze mówił, że przeszłość nie ma znaczenia i przez dłuższy czas Alec uważał tak samo. Jednak Camille zaczęła mu opowiadać o życiu Magnusa, którego on nie znał. Mimo wszystkich zapewnień, że przeszłość nie ma znaczenia, Alec chciał wiedzieć. Wciąż łapał się na tym, że gdy nasuwało mu się jakieś pytanie, które chciałby zadać czarownikowi, przychodził do Camille, ponieważ ona zawsze mu odpowiadała, natomiast Magnus zbywał go lub zmieniał temat. Kochał go. Jednak wszystkie te tajemnice zaczęły ich od siebie oddalać.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo przebywał poza instytutem. Wiedział jednak, że w tym momencie nie obchodzi go gniew rodziców, chciał się zobaczyć z Magnusem. Przetarł oczy rękawem i wstał kierując się w stronę Brooklynu. Nie zabrał z domu portfela nawet stelli, więc całą drogę musiał pokonać pieszo. Co pozwoliło mu się trochę uspokoić.

Gdy znalazł się na ulicy, na której mieszkał czarownik znów miał postawę Nocnego Łowcy, pewnego siebie wojownika i tylko podpuchnięte i zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy zdradzały prawdę.

Był kilka kroków od bramy, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się i wybiegł z nich, rozczochrany czarownik bez makijażu i w odpiętym płaszczu, pod którym zauważył tylko cienką białą koszulę. W prawej dłoni trzymał błękitny satynowy szalik, który podarował Alec’owi jakiś czas temu, lewą natomiast przytrzymywał przy uchu telefon. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

„Mówiliście, że powinienem dać mu trochę czasu na uspokojenie, zgodziłem się, ponieważ znacie go dłużej. A teraz dzwonisz do mnie w środku nocy mówisz, że zniknął zostawiając w domu telefon i stellę. Ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie akurat stellę. Po tym jak znów pokłócił się z rodzicami o mnie i ty śmiesz kazać mi się uspokoić Jonathanie?!”

Wrzasnął zanim się rozłączył. Schował telefon do kieszeni i ruszył w kierunku oniemiałego chłopaka skupiając całą uwagę na szaliku i mamrocząc zaklęcie tropiące. Zanim skończył je wypowiadać dostrzegł przed sobą cień postaci. Był gotów rzucić urok na każdego, kto próbowałby go teraz zatrzymać.

Podniósł oczy, w których gniew mieszał się z niepokojem i zamarł, gdy spotkał znajome niebieskie tęczówki.

Gniew zniknął zastąpiony ulgą, ale niepokój pozostał.

“Nic Ci nie jest Alexandrze?” Zapytał cicho czarownik robiąc niepewny krok w stronę Nocnego Łowcy. Dostrzegł zaczerwienione oczy i policzek jakby po uderzeniu. Ten widok wywołał u niego gniew na osobę, która śmiała skrzywdzić jego chłopaka.

Alec zadrżał na dźwięk głosu Magnusa. Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie jak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Cały wysiłek, który włożył w uspokojenie okazał się daremny. Fasada Nocnego Łowcy opadła ukazując mężczyźnie całą tęsknotę i cierpienie, jakie w sobie nosił od ich ostatniego spotkania.

Magnus wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, gdy pierwsze łzy wypłynęły z ukochanych oczu. Wystarczyły dwa kroki, by chłopak znalazł się w jego objęciach. Nephilim natychmiast się w niego wtulił a mężczyzna aż się wzdrygnął, gdy poczuł zimne ręce zaciskające się na jego koszuli.

„Na miłość boską Alec jesteś przeraźliwie zimny.” Jęknął Magnus. „Wejdźmy do środka.”

„Nie…” Usłyszał zdławiony szloch.

„Nie? Ale…”

„Przepraszam.” Powiedział głosem pełnym poczucia winy. „Przepraszam Magnusie. Tak bardzo przepraszam.”

„Nie musisz mnie przepraszać Alexandrze.” Oznajmił czarownik. „Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.”

Poczuł, że chłopak kiwa przecząco głową i próbuje się odsunąć. Magnus poluźnił trochę uścisk, ale nie na tyle by go puścić.

„Nie złego. Zrobiłem coś strasznego Magnusie.” Szepnął Alec wpatrując się w guziki na koszuli czarownika byleby tylko nie patrzeć mu w oczy.

„Wystarczy Alexandrze.” Powiedział stanowczo. „Wejdźmy do środka wtedy możesz mi o wszystkim opowiedzieć. I chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie ma na świecie rzeczy, która mogłaby sprawić abym Cię znienawidził.”

Poczuł jak po jego słowach mięśnie chłopaka zaczęły drżeć. Czyżby właśnie tego się obawiał?

_‘Och Alexandrze, co takiego zrobiłeś?’_ Pomyślał Magnus znów go obejmując. Stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę w milczeniu, które przerwał Nocny Łowca.

„Jestem tak bardzo zmęczony…” Szepnął.

Magnus zaśmiał się objął chłopaka jedną ręką w pasie i zaczął go prowadzić w stronę wejścia do kamienicy.

„Nie dziwię się. Jest po czwartej. Niedługo wstanie słońce.”

„Mam wrażenie, że nie spałem od wieków…”

„A dokładniej to od jak dawna?” Zapytał starając się ukryć zaniepokojenie.

„Może kilka…” Zanim dokończył zaczął się osuwać na ziemię.

Magnus był przerażony jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Jednym szybkim ruchem wziął chłopaka na ręce i zaniósł do swojego mieszkania.

Gdy znalazł się w sypialni położył Nocnego Łowcę na łóżku. Wciąż wyczuwał bijący od niego chłód. Zdjął z niego buty i nakrył kołdrą. Na wszelki wypadek rzucił na pomieszczenie zaklęcie ogrzewające. Wrócił do przedpokoju by odwiesić płaszcz. Wracając usłyszał szloch Alec’a.

„Magnusie…” Czarownik doskoczył do otwartych drzwi chcąc jak najszybciej pokazać się ukochanemu, który jak się okazało wciąż spał najwyraźniej dręczony jakimś koszmarem. Podszedł do łóżka i położył się obok chłopaka, z którego oczu spływały łzy.

Magnus dotknął delikatnie jego czoła odgarniając na bok grzywkę. Skóra ogrzała się, jednak daleko jej było do uzyskania naturalnej temperatury.

„Tak mi przykro.” Jęknął Nocny Łowca. „Nigdy nie chciałem…”

Czarownik podniósł się gwałtownie. Po śmierci Max’a Alec’a często dręczyły koszmary. Płakał wtedy nie wydając żadnego odgłosu lub nagle budził się z krzykiem, jednak nigdy nie mówił przez sen.

„Nie chciałem…” Kolejny szloch nieco głośniejszy i powieki chłopca otwarły się ukazując błękitne tęczówki.

Nocny Łowca usiadł zaciskając prawą rękę na bluzce w okolicy serca drugą natomiast objął kolana, które przyciągnął do piersi. Drżał na całym ciele i miał problem ze złapaniem oddechu.

Magnus natychmiast rozpoznał objawy ataku paniki, których Alec nigdy nie miewał. Albo nigdy mu o nich nie wspominał?

Nie wiedział, co wywołało atak, dlatego obawiał się użyć magii, aby mu pomóc. Chłopak wciąż próbował złapać oddech. Magnus położył mu rękę na plecach, chcąc w ten sposób okazać wsparcie i zwrócił się do drżącego Alec’a.

“Hej oddychaj, jestem tutaj nic Ci nie grozi”.

Jeśli myślał, że to pomoże był w błędzie. Nocny Łowca zadrżał i zerwał się z łóżka tak jakby przed czymś uciekał. Zatrzymał się pod ścianą obejmując się ramionami tak, że aż zbielały mu knykcie. W jego oczach czarownik dostrzegł strach. Nogi drżały tak mocno, że nie były w stanie dłużej go utrzymywać. Zaczął osuwać się po ścianie na ziemię.

Czarownik uklęknął przed chłopakiem, nie próbował go już dotknąć, mimo że całe jego ciało pragnęło objąć tę drżącą przerażoną masę.

„Alexander. Już dobrze…” Starał się mówić spokojnie. „To był tylko sen. Zły sen. Słyszysz mnie?”

Niebieskie oczy przeniosły się z ziemi na jego twarz. Usta otworzyły się i wydusiły z siebie jedno słowo:

„Mag… nus…”

„Ciiii już dobrze. Jestem tutaj.” Miał nadzieję, że Alexander nie zapamięta tego, że zwracał się do niego jak do dziecka. „To był tylko sen. Jesteś w moim mieszkaniu na Brooklynie. Jest prawie piąta rano. „Szeptał tak jeszcze przez chwilę. Zauważył, że drżenie ustało i z oczu chłopaka powoli zniknęła panika.

„Alec?” Niebieskie oczy uniosły się na twarz czarownika z niemym pytaniem. „Mogę usiąść koło Ciebie?”

Odpowiedziało mu lekkie skinienie głową. Magnus natychmiast przysiadł pod ścianą na tyle, blisko że wyczuwał chłód bijący od skóry chłopaka a jednocześnie wystarczająco daleko by go nie dotykać. Siedzieli tak przez kilka minut. Czarownik starał się miarowo oddychać, licząc na to, że chłopak instynktownie zrówna z nim swój oddech. I tak się stało. Gdy Nocny Łowca wyraźnie się uspokoił zaczął zbierać w sobie siłę by zapytać o cały incydent, jednak Lightwood go wyprzedził.

„Przepraszam.” Szepnął zduszonym głosem.

Magnus spojrzał na niego obawiając się, że w jego oczach dostrzeże łzy. Na szczęście tak nie było.

„Już Ci powiedziałem, że nie musisz przepraszać.”

Czarownik wyciągnął ramię, aby objąć Alec’a, jednak zatrzymał się, gdy przypomniał sobie, że mimo tego, że chłopak wyglądał na spokojnego wciąż mógł wrócić do stanu z przed chwili, jeśli zrobiłby coś nieodpowiedniego.

Dlatego zapytał niepewnie:

„Mogę Cię objąć?”

Gdy dostrzegł reakcję Nocnego Łowcy ucieszył się, że najpierw zapytał o pozwolenie. Niebieskie tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z przerażeniem. Magnus nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Przez głowę przemknęło mu wiele wyjaśnień i żadne mu się nie spodobało, dlatego zdecydował się zapytać wprost.

„Nie mogę Ci pomóc dopóki mi nie powiesz, co się stało.” Zauważył. „Chcę tylko żebyś wiedział, że nigdy bym Cię nie skrzywdził.”

Alec wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, w jego oczach znów można było dostrzec strach.

„Magnus, ja…”

„Jeśli ktoś Cię skrzywdził wskaż tylko palcem, a dopilnuje by dzisiejszy wschód słońca był ostatnim jaki zobaczy w swoim życiu” oznajmił stanowczo czarownik a między palcami przebiegły mu błękitne iskry.

„Nie Magnusie…” szepnął zmęczony nastolatek. „To nie tak…”

„A jak?! Nie odzywałeś się przez kilka dni. Twoje rodzeństwo próbowało mi wmówić, że potrzebujesz czasu po tym, co się stało z Camille, a później…”

Czarownik zamilkł, gdy dostrzegł jak jego młody kochanek skulił się na wypowiedziane przez niego imię wampirzycy.

„A więc chodzi o NIĄ?” Stwierdził smutno. „Myślałem, że już wyjaśniliśmy sobie, że zamknąłem za sobą ten rozdział mojego życia. Czemu tak trudno Ci w to uwierzyć? Dlaczego nie możesz mi zaufać?!”

„Ufam Ci.” Szepnął Nocny Łowca.

„Najwyraźniej nie, skoro znów wałkujemy ten temat.”

Czarownik wstał i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Był wzburzony, potrzebował chwili na uspokojenie by nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego mógłby żałować.

Nie kłamał, gdy mówił, że nie jest w stanie znienawidzić Alec’a, jednak w tym momencie czuł przepełniające go rozczarowanie. Z początku zazdrość chłopaka mu schlebiała. Sądził, że to oznaka przywiązania. Nie pamiętał, kiedy zaczęło mu to przeszkadzać.

Magnus westchnął ciężko i sięgnął po wysoką szklankę z szafki nad zlewem. Miał zamiar nalać sobie wody, gdy dotarł do niego dźwięk, którego wolałby nigdy nie słyszeć.

Odstawił drżącą ręką szklankę na blat i podszedł cicho do drzwi sypialni.

Nocny Łowca siedział tam gdzie go zostawił. Objął ramionami kolana i ukrył w nich twarz starając się stłumić szloch, który wstrząsał całym jego ciałem.

Magnus nienawidził, gdy jego chłopak płakał. Tym razem robił to przez niego. Miał ochotę urwać sobie ten durny łeb. Aleksander przyszedł do niego najwyraźniej dręczony czymś, co zrobił. Sam powiedział, że zrobił coś strasznego. A jak Magnus mu pomógł? Oskarżając o brak zaufania.

_ 'Pięknie Bane.' _

„Więc… Powiesz mi co takiego zrobiłeś?” Zapytał Magnus nie ruszając się z pod drzwi.

Alec otarł łzy wierzchem dłoni i wyszeptał coś niedosłyszalnie nie patrząc na Magnusa.

„Mógłbyś powtórzyć?”

„Wypiłem krew Camille” Powiedział głośniej i skulił się instynktownie.

Magnus zbladł.

„Co zrobiłeś?!”

„Wypiłem jej…” Alec próbował powtórzyć, ale Magnus szybko mu przerwał.

„Słyszałem Cię. Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego do diabła zrobiłeś coś tak głupiego?”

„Ponieważ, to był jedyny sposób.”

„Na co?” Magnus podszedł do chłopaka, klęknął przed nim kładąc jednocześnie dłonie na jego kolanach. „Kochanie…”

„Camille była uwięziona, pomogłem jej uciec a ona w zamian obiecała zdradzić jak mogę zostać z Tobą na zawsze.” Wymamrotał na jednym oddechu. „Oczywiście mnie okłamała. Stwierdziła, że jedyny sposób to odebranie Ci nieśmiertelności. Nie mógłbym Ci tego zrobić. Byłbym w stanie zaakceptować wszystko gdybym to ja musiał ponieść konsekwencje tej decyzji. Próbowałem znaleźć inny sposób, Przeczytałem mnóstwo książek i nic.”

Magnus był w szoku.

„Zrobiłeś to dla mnie?” Zapytał cicho.

Alec nareszcie spojrzał na Magnusa.

“Kiedy spotkałem Camille zrozumiałem dlaczego ją kochałeś. Jest piękna, mądra a przede wszystkim nieśmiertelna, po prostu idealna.” Wyliczył szybko. „Kiedy z nią byłeś nie musiałeś obawiać się tego, że kiedyś się zestarzeje i umrze. Już nigdy nie musiałbyś być samotny.”


	2. Krew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec rozpoznał niektóre twarze, które po śmierci wciąż patrzyły na niego jakby niedowierzając, że mógłby coś takiego zrobić.  
> Były tam głowy jego najbliższych. Izzy, Jace’a, Clarry, Maryse i Roberta, również inne których nie rozpoznawał  
> “Teraz mój wojowniku” Szepnęła mu do ucha. “Bądź tak miły i przynieś mi głowę Magnus’a.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo się namęczyłam pisząc ten rozdział. Pierwszy leżał sobie spokojnie w folderze z moimi niedokończonymi opowiadaniami i czekał na dzień w którym sobie o nim przypomnę i postanowię go dokończyć :) Mimo oporów jakie miałam po skończeniu rozdziału odczułam nieopisaną satysfakcję :)
> 
> Zapraszam do czytania :)

 

Magnus  wpatrywał  się  w twarz śpiącego ukochanego, który po wcześniejszym wyznaniu całkowicie opadł z sił.  
Po  chwili,  która  trwała  dla  czarownika  wieki,  pozwolił  się  wreszcie  dotknąć  i  położyć  ponownie do łóżka.  
Magnus szybko napisał wiadomość do  Jace’a i Izzy  informując  ich,  że  Alec  jest  u  niego.  Teraz   leżał   koło  
chłopaka rozmyślając nad jego słowami.

Głupi Nephilim był gotów poświęcić dla niego swoją karierę, rodzinę, nawet życie, nie żądając niczego w zamian.  
Jednak  nie  to  zdziwiło  Magnusa  najbardziej.  Alec,  który  uważał  Camille  za  swoją  rywalkę,  który  jeszcze  
kilka   tygodni   temu   był   o   nią   wściekle   zazdrosny,   jakimś   cudem  spędził  z  nią  wystarczająco  czasu,  
by dać się jej zmanipulować.

Sama   myśl,   że   po   przemianie   Alec   zostałby   jej   podwładnym   do  końca  swojej  egzystencji  sprawiała,  
że po plecach przebiegały mu ciarki. Chłopak najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z konsekwencji swojej decyzji.

Alec  mruknął  coś  przez  sen,  Magnus  zauważył  jak  przez  jego  twarz  przemyka  cień. Znów dręczył go jakiś  
koszmar.  Delikatnie  objął  chłopaka,  którego  skóra  mimo zaklęcia wciąż była przeraźliwie zimna.  Był to jeden  
z efektów ubocznych wypicia krwi wampira.

Magnus  nigdy  nie  słyszał  o  Nocnym  Łowcy,  który  został  wampirem.   Właśnie   ze   względu   na   możliwość  
ewentualnej  przemiany  po  ataku  wampira  zawsze  palono  zwłoki.  Żaden  Nephilim,  którego  znał do tej pory,  
nie  mógłby  żyć  ze  świadomością,  że musiałby  się  żywić  krwią  niewinnych,  których  miał  za  zadanie bronić.  
Ze wszystkich Nocnych Łowców na świecie musiał zakochać się akurat w tym jedynym wyjątku.

“Czy  kiedykolwiek  przestaniesz  mnie  zadziwiać  Alexandrze  Lightwoodzie?”   szepnął   Magnus   czule,  całując  
czoło chłopaka.

Wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze przez kilka minut zanim sam odpłynął.

***

 _‘Co  ja  tu  znów  robię’_ Pomyślał  Alec,  przemierzając  opuszczoną  stację  metra  w której ukrywała się Camille.  
Nie miał pojęcia jak się tu znalazł. Ostatnie co pamiętał, to silne ramiona Magnusa, które niosły go do łóżka.

Przypomniał  sobie  jak  krew  Raphaela  przyciągała  Simona  do  Hotelu  Dumort.  I  ostatecznie to ona  stała   się  
przyczyną  jego  śmierci.  To  prawda,  że  wypił  krew  Camille  ale   nie   sądził   by  był   gotów   już   tego   dnia  
zamienić runy na kły.

“Alexandrze” cmoknęła wampirzyca uradowana na jego widok. “WIdzę, że łowy były owocne.”

 _'Łowy?’_ Uświadomił sobie, że cały czas coś ze sobą  niósł.  Ruszył  w  jej  stronę,  nogi  poruszały  się  bez  udziału  
jego woli. Gdy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko wyciągnął przed siebie  zakrwawioną  rękę  pokazując  Camille  swą  
zdobycz.

Kobieta  aż  klasnęła  z  zachwytu,  gdy  przed  jej  twarzą  pojawiła  się oderwana głowa, którą Alec trzymał mocno  
za kruczoczarne włosy. Słyszał krew, która spływała z rozerwanej szyi i uderzała o ziemię u stóp wampirzycy.

“Dorzucę ją do reszty twoich trofeum.” Powiedziała odbierając mu jego łup  i  odrzucając  na  stertę,  znajdującą się  
obok niej.

Alec rozpoznał niektóre twarze, które po śmierci wciąż patrzyły na niego jakby  niedowierzając,  że  mógłby  zrobić  
coś takiego.

Były tam głowy jego najbliższych. Izzy, Jace’a, Clarry, Maryse i Roberta, również inne których nie rozpoznawał

“Teraz mój wojowniku” Szepnęła mu do ucha. “Bądź tak miły i przynieś mi głowę Magnus’a.”

Bez słowa protestu zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia.

***

Magnusa obudził blask promieni słonecznych  wpadających  do  pokoju  przez  szparę  między  zasłonami.  Mruknął  
niezadowolony odwracając się by wtulić twarz w szyi swego kochanka.

Usiadł gwałtownie, gdy okazało się, że druga połowa łóżka jest pusta.

Spojrzał na zegarek i jęknął, była już prawie 16. Z ociąganiem podniósł się z łóżka.

Najchętniej zostałby tu gdzie jest, zwłaszcza po tym co działo się w nocy.

Sięgnął po  telefon  przy  okazji  rozciągając  zaspane  mięśnie.  Jego  oczy  rozszerzyły  się  szeroko  ze  zdziwienia  
gdy zobaczył ile miał nieodebranych połączeń i wiadomości. Wszystkie należały do rodzeństwa Alec’a

Szybko przejrzał wiadomości i jeszcze bardziej się zdziwił.

Isabelle:

_Czy Alec jest wciąż z Tobą? Nie wrócił jeszcze do domu. Rodzice są wściekli._

14:21

Blondas:

_Nie wiem o co Alec pokłócił się wczoraj z rodzicami, ale radzę mu wracać. Nie ważne czy jesteście w trakcie CZEGOŚ.  
Maryse grozi, że sama po niego przyjdzie jak zaraz nie wróci do instytutu _

15:03

Isabelle:

_Będę  go  kryła jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale powiedz mu, żeby przestał się wygłupiać i wracał. Rozumiem, że jest zły  
ale jeśli zostanie u Ciebie tylko pogorszy swoją sytuację. _

15:25

Ostatnia wiadomośc była z przed zaledwie kilku minut.

Blondas:

_MAGNUS! ODBIERZ TELEFON! CO SIĘ DZIEJE! COŚ JEST NIE TAK! ZADZWOŃ DO MNIE!_

15:49

Ostatnia wiadomość go wystraszyła, wstał szybko i ruszył w stronę kuchni jednocześnie wybierając numer do Jace’a.

“Alec!” zawołał w głąb mieszkania, jednak nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi.

_“Magnus!”_

Czarownik aż podskoczył na dźwięk głosu blondyna, już zdążył zapomnieć, że do niego dzwonił.

_“Magnus gdzie ON jest!”_

“Musiał wyjść, nie wiem kiedy. Dopiero wstałem.” Oznajmił przejęty czarownik.

_“Magnus, musisz go znaleźć, coś się z nim dzieje. Moja runa Parabatai…”_

Magnus wszedł znowu do sypialni i dostrzegł leżące  koło  łóżka  buty,  które  w  nocy  zdjął  z  nóg  chłopaka  zanim  
położył go spać.

 _‘Musisz tu być’_ Pomyślał i doskoczył do drzwi łazienki. Otworzył je i zamarł w progu. Telefon wypadł mu z drżącej ręki  
uderzając z hukiem o posadzkę po której rozrzucone było ubranie Nocnego Łowcy.

“ALEC!” Zawołał  podbiegając  do  wanny.  Jednym  szarpnięciem  wyciągnął  głowę  chłopaka  nad  powierzchnię  wody.  
Jego twarz była bielsza niż zwykle.

Magnus myślał, że serce mu pęknie, gdy przyciągnął do siebie bezwładne ciało chłopaka, chcąc wydostać go z wody.

Gdzieś  z  daleka  dochodził do niego głos przerażonego Jace’a. Słyszał codzienny zgiełk na ulicy przed jego kamienicą.  
Jednak nic w tym momencie nie miało znaczenia.

Całkowicie stracił poczucie rzeczywistości. Nie zauważył nawet, że przez całe jego ciało przeskakiwały błękitne iskry.

Magnus wyrwał się z otępienia dopiero gdy ciałem Aleca wstrząsnął silny kaszel.

“Alexander!” wydusił z siebie. Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle.

Chłopak kurczowo trzymał się jego ramienia gdy cały czas kaszlem próbował pozbyć się wody, która nagromadziła  się  
w jego płucach.

“C,,,co  si...się stało?” zapytał Alec zachrypniętym głosem. Całe jego ciało drżało. Gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi podniósł  
głowę by spojrzeć na Magnusa. Przestraszył się widząc pustkę w złoto-zielonych kocich oczach mężczyzny. “Magnus…”

Czarownik zamrugał kilka razy, starając się odpędzić zbierające się w kącikach jego oczu łzy.

“Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób.” załkał wtulając twarz w ramię bruneta. “Myślałem…”

“Ciiii  już  dobrze.  Nic  mi  nie  jest.” Zapewniał wciąż zachrypniętym głosem jednocześnie zaczął miarowo gładzić plecy  
czarownika wiedząc, że to może pomóc mu się uspokoić.

Magnus oderwał się od chłopaka i pstryknął palcami. W jego dłoni pojawił się niesamowicie puszysty i wzorzysty ręcznik,  
którym delikatnie osuszył twarz a później całą resztę jego ciała.

“Dasz radę wstać?” zapytał cicho czarownik.

Alec  nie  był pewny. Z pomocą Magnusa podniósł się na nogi, które wciąż mocno drżały. Magnus zawinął szybko ręcznik  
na biodrach chłopaka i objął go w pasie by odciążyć jego osłabione nogi.

Czarownik poprowadził Alec’a do pokoju i posadził go na brzegu  łóżku.  Chłopak  wciąż  widział  czający  się  w  oczach  
Magnusa strach.

Magnus się bał się, że gdy tylko pozwoli sobie mrugnąć to okaże się, że nie zdołał wyciągnąć go na czas.

Poczuł  chłodną dłoń, która delikatnie złapała jego i gładziła kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni chcąc w ten sposób pokazać mu,  
że nadal tu jest, że nie ma się czego bać.

“Przepraszam.” usłyszał cichy głosik. Magnus spojrzał w błękitne oczy swojego kochanka. “Nie mam pojęcia co się  stało.”  
zauważył zmieszany. “Obudziłem się b...bo...“ Na wspomnienie koszmaru, który wyrwał go ze snu  całe  ciało  pokryła  mu  
gęsia skórka.

“Zobaczyłem, że jest jasno, więc postanowiłem zrelaksować się w wannie. Musiałem zasnąć. Przepraszam.” zakończył cicho.

“Mogłeś umrzeć. Wiesz  jakby  to  się  skończyło?”  Zapytał  Magnus  głosem  przepełnionym  cierpieniem.  Alec  nie  chciał  
by Magnus cierpiał. nie przez niego. “W twoich żyłach krąży krew  wampira.  Nie  byle  jakiego  wampira.  Camille  Belcourt  
to nie Raphael, Alexandrze. Jest okrutna i mściwa. Po przemianie musiałbyś słuchać jej rozkazów. Musiałbyś robić wszystko  
czego by od Ciebie zażądała. Nawet jeśli nie chciałbyś tego robić.” Jego głos choć spokojny w  głowie  Aleca  rozbrzmiewał  
niczym huragan. Gdyby zginął, jego sen mógłby stać się jawą.

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Zakrył usta dłonią, drugim ramieniem objął swój brzuch jakby to mogło powstrzymać wzbierają-  
cą się w jego gardle żółć.

Poczuł na twarzy ciepłą dłoń. Otworzył oczy by ujrzeć przed sobą zmartwione spojrzenie Magnusa.

“Obiecaj mi, że będziesz na siebie uważał. Przynajmniej dopóki nie pozbędziesz się z ciała  krwi  tej  wariatki.”  Alec  kiwnął  
tylko głową na potwierdzenie, gdy nagle po mieszkaniu rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi.

“Jeśli już o wariatach mowa.” Mruknął magnus i pstryknięciem palców przywołał z instytutu ubrania Aleca. “Ubierz się zanim  
Twój Parabatai wyważy drzwi mojego mieszkania.”

“Jace?! Co on tu robi?” Zdziwił się Alec szybko naciągając na siebie bluzkę.

“Rozmawiałem z nim przez telefon zanim Cię znalazłem.” Stwierdził Magnus kierując się  w  stronę  drzwi.  “Dziwisz  mi  się,  
że kompletnie o nim zapomniałem?” Chłopak spojrzał na niego przepraszająco zanim dodał. “Wygląda na to,  że  poczuł  się  
urażony.”

Alec zaśmiał się zapinając spodnie.

“Wpuść go.”

“Jesteś pewny? Zawsze możemy udawać, że go nie usłyszeliśmy.” W tym momencie pukanie jeszcze bardziej się nasiliło.

“MAGNUS TY DUPKU WPUŚĆ MNIE! CHCĘ ZOBACZYĆ SIĘ Z MOIM BRATEM!”

“Jak tak dalej pójdzie usłyszą go nawet w instytucie.” skwitował Alec i uśmiechnął się, gdy Magnus z westchnieniem udał  się  
otworzyć drzwi.


	3. Sny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkie jego mięśnie były napięte do granic możliwości. Szósty zmysł ostrzegał przed niebezpieczeństwem,  
> kazał odwrócić się na pięcie i uciekać.
> 
> “Wiedziałem, że w końcu do mnie przyjdziesz, Alexandrze.”
> 
> Gdy spojrzał w stronę z której dobiegł głos, jedyne co zobaczył to znajomą parę żółto-zielonych kocich oczu,  
> które połyskiwały w ciemności.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ech, jestem okropna. Nie bijcie :P

Te łowy nie były podobne do pozostałych. Musiał się skupić jeśli nie chciał zginąć. Jego kolejnym celem był Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu,  
którego nie tak łatwo było podejść. 

W  jego głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewał rozkaz jego Pani. Nie mógł jej rozczarować. Nic nie było w stanie go powstrzymać, nawet jego własna  
świadomość, która błagała by się opamiętał póki jeszcze nie było za późno. 

Im dłużej pozostawał pod kontrolą Camille, tym ciężej było mu wrócić do własnej świadomości, która  przebijała  się  do  niego  z  oddali   
z okrzykiem rozpaczy za każdym razem, gdy z jego rąk zginął ktoś kogo kochał. Została już tylko  jedna  osoba,  która  byłaby  w  stanie  
zakończyć tą rzeź. Dziś i ona miała umrzeć.

Szybko znalazł się w znajomej dzielnicy. Gzymsy oświetlane  przez  latarnie  rzucały  na  kamienice  wydłużone  cienie.  Nie  spieszył  się,  
noc była jeszcze młoda. Wciąż miał dużo czasu. 

Już z daleka dostrzegł znajomy budynek, który przez dłuższy czas nazywał domem. Drzwi na klatkę schodową  były  otwarte.  Wzbudziło  
to trochę jego podejrzenie, jednak nawet jeśli czarownik zastawił pułapkę nie mógł się teraz cofnąć. 

W  kilka sekund stanął pod drzwiami mieszkania, które natychmiast się przed nim otworzyły. Wszedł do środka rozglądając się ostrożnie.   
W pomieszczeniu  było  ciemno.  Jedynie  światła  uliczne  dawały  niewielką  poświatę,  sprawiając,  że  znajdujące  się  w  pokoju  meble  
rzucały na ściany groteskowe cienie. 

Wszystkie jego mięśnie  były  napięte  do  granic  możliwości.  Szósty  zmysł  ostrzegał  przed  niebezpieczeństwem,  kazał  odwrócić  się  
na pięcie i uciekać.

“Wiedziałem, że w końcu do mnie przyjdziesz, Alexandrze.”

Gdy spojrzał w stronę z której dobiegł głos, jedyne  co  zobaczył  to  znajomą  parę  żółto-zielonych  kocich  oczu,  które  połyskiwały  w  
ciemności.

Na przekór swojemu instynktowi zrobił kilka kroków w głąb mieszkania podchodząc bliżej do siedzącego w fotelu mężczyzny.  Im  bliżej   
się znajdował tym głośniejsze stawało się ostrzegawcze brzęczenie rozbrzmiewające w jego głowie. Czarownik nie ruszył się  nawet  gdy  
stanął tuż przed nim. 

_‘Nie rób tego!’_ zamrugał zdziwiony słysząc głos, który jakimś cudem przebił  się  przez  mur,  który  Camille  zbudowała  w  jego  głowie.   
Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy pozwolił dojść mu do słowa. Nagle rozkaz spłynął na drugi plan zagłuszony przez jego własną świadomość,  
która nie zamierzała się poddać dopóki na ziemi żyła choćby jedna osoba na której mu zależało.

Nagle poczuł falę zmęczenia i bezbrzeżnej  rozpaczy.  Upadł  na  kolana  u  stóp  czarownika,  ukrywając  twarz  w  dłoniach.  Brzęczenie  
momentalnie ucichło.

“To nie tak miało wyglądać.” załkał “Wszystko miało być inaczej.”

Poczuł ciepłe dłonie obejmujące czule jego twarz.

“Wiem, najmilszy.” 

Odsłonił twarz by móc jeszcze raz spojrzeć w oczy mężczyzny, którego kochał ponad swoje własne życie, dla którego postanowił stać się  
tym czym był teraz. Cena jaką mu przyszło zapłacić za nieśmiertelność była jednak zbyt wysoka.

Twarz mężczyzny przysunęła się bliżej i po chwili ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Wciąż pamiętał jego smak, mimo,  że  od  ostatniego   
razu minęło bardzo dużo czasu. Wplótł swoje dłonie we włosy czarownika, które dla odmiany nie nosiły śladu, żadnego  żelu  czy  innego  
kosmetyku. Oderwał się od niego dopiero gdy usłyszał syknięcie, gdy jego kły przygryzły wargę mężczyzny. 

Krew czarowników nie smakowała jak wszystkie inne, było tak, gdyż przepełniała ją magia, jedyna w swoim rodzaju i niepowtarzalna.

Jego oczy natychmiast przeniosły się na kroplę krwi, która powiększała się na ustach mężczyzny by w końcu  cienką  strużką  spłynąć  po  
jego brodzie.

“Alec.” Głos czarownika docierał do niego z oddali. Wrócił do niego rozkaz, którego nie chciał wykonywać ale  musiał.  “Już  dobrze,  Alec.  
Nie musisz się dłużej  powstrzymywać. Zrób to.”

Oderwał wzrok od czerwonego płynu, by ponownie utkwić spojrzenie w kocich tęczówkach. Oczy mężczyzny były  pełne  łez,  miłości  i…  
Wybaczenia? Gdyby mógł sam również by zapłakał. Powoli przyłożył wargi do szyi czarownika pod którą pulsowała tętnica.

“Magnusie, proszę…” błagał gdy resztka jego świadomości walczyła z dudniącym w jego głowie głosem Camille. “Nie mogę, nie chcę…”

“Ciii najdroższy. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Już niedługo…” Przerwał gdy kły przecięły jego skórę. Ból został  szybko  ukojony  z  pomocą   
jadu, który w zastraszającym tempie rozniósł się po ciele czarownika  sprawiając,  że  opuściła  go  cała  wola  walki.  Zanim  całkowicie  
opadł z sił zdołał jeszcze wymamrotać. “Kocham Cię.” Poczuł jak ciało mężczyzny wiotczeje, gdy opuściła  go  iskra  życia.  Oderwał  się  
od jego szyi i pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w bladą twarz miłości swojego życia. Żółto zielone oczy skryły  się  pod  powiekami  i  już  
nigdy nie miały ujrzeć światła dziennego.

***

Alec poderwał się z łóżka z okrzykiem rozpaczy  i  łzami  spływającymi  po  policzkach.  Nie  mógł  złapać  oddechu.  ‘Co  ja  zrobiłem?’  
pomyślał przerażony. Z jego ust wydostał się zduszony szloch. 

“Alexandrze.” usłyszał znajomy głos i zacisnął mocniej powieki z których popłynęła następna fala łez. “Alec już dobrze.” poczuł jak ktoś  
kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach pocierając je lekko w geście pocieszenia. “To był tylko sen. Tylko zły sen.”

“M… Mag…”

“Jestem tu. Nic Ci nie grozi, najmilszy.” Powiedział nie przerywając delikatnego  gładzenia.  Magnus  próbował  oddychać  trochę  głębiej   
licząc na to,  że  Alec  instynktownie  zrówna  swój  oddech  z  jego.  “Alexander,  musisz  oddychać.”  Powiedział,  gdy  tym  razem  trik  
nie zadziałał i chłopak wciąż miał problem ze złapaniem oddechu. “Zrób to dla mnie. Wsłuchaj się w mój oddech kochanie.”  Przez  kilka  
minut mamrotał pochwały i zachęcał do tego by dalej próbował zanim Alecowi udało się w końcu trochę uspokoić. 

Alec nie wiedział co wywoływało te koszmary. Zrobiłby wszystko byle tylko się skończyły. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego,  że  to  był  tylko   
sen, ale wszystko wydawało się takie realne. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że czuje metaliczny posmak w ustach tak jakby naprawdę  pił   czyjąś  
krew.

Był głupi myśląc, że kiedykolwiek poradzi sobie z myślą, że zostanie wampirem. Do tego te sny  wcale  mu  nie  pomagały.  Za  każdym  
razem gdy zamykał oczy widział uśmiechniętą twarz Camille i stos głów które sam uzbierał. Wampirzyca nazywała je jego trofeami.

“Alexander.” Zmartwiony głos Magnusa wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Alec spojrzał przepraszająco na swojego chłopaka. 

Znów obudził go w środku nocy, który to już raz? Nie potrafił zliczyć. Koszmar ciągle do niego wracał, czasami się  zmieniał  pokazując  
mu jak zabija kolejne osoby na których mu zależy.  _ ‘To tylko sen’ _ Powtarzał w myślach czując jak ponownie wzbiera w nim panika.

“Tak bardzo chciałbym Ci jakoś pomóc.” wyznał Magnus, nigdy nie czuł się tak bezsilny jak teraz. “Z tego co mówili  Sheldon  i  Raphael  
zrozumiałem, że wszystko powinno niedługo minąć.”

Alec kiwnął głową. Nie powiedział tego jeszcze Magnusowi, ale po rozmowie z Simonem i Raphael'em z każdym  dniem  coraz  bardziej  
uświadamiał sobie, że jego objawy nie były w niczym podobne do tego przez co przechodzili inni po wypiciu krwi wampira. 

Były oczywiście i normalne objawy. Jego skóra stała się nienaturalnie zimna i nadal był  przerażony  za  każdym  razem  gdy  siedząc  z   
Magnusem, Izzy lub Jace’m zaczynał wpatrywać się w żyłę pulsującą na szyi, któregokolwiek z  nich gdy  słyszał  przepływającą  w  niej  
krew, która go przyciągała mimo, że nadal był człowiekiem. Nie miał pojęcia jak  Simon  to  znosił.  Z  każdym  mijającym  dniem  czuł,  
że zaczyna go coraz bardziej podziwiać. Alec myślał,  że  nawet  byłby  w  stanie  się  z  nim  zaprzyjaźnić,  gdyby  tylko  nie  próbował  
dobierać się do jego młodszej siostry.

Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia nie  chcąc  dłużej  zamartwiać  czarownika.  Spojrzał  na  niego  i  zauważył,  że  Magnus  najwyraźniej  sam  
pogrążył się we własnych przemyśleniach.

Alec pogładził czubkiem nosa podbródek mężczyzny w sekundę zdobywając całą jego uwagę.

“Gdzie   byłeś?”   zapytał   Nocny   Łowca   zaczepnie,   wciąż  trochę  roztrzęsiony  po  wcześniejszym  ataku.  Czarownik  wyglądał  na  
zaskoczonego nagłym pytaniem.

“Nigdzie najdroższy. Cały czas byłem przy Tobie.” odpowiedział a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

Alec   szturchnął  go  lekko  w  ramie.  “Owszem,  jednak  tylko  ciałem.  Twoje  myśli  natomiast  zrobiły  sobie  wycieczkę  po  świecie.  
Gdzie byłeś?”

Magnus uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. “Odwiedzałem siostrę.” Zaśmiał się gdy na twarzy chłopaka pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

“Nie wiedziałem, że masz siostrę. Nigdy wcześniej mi o niej nie opowiadałeś. Dlaczego?”  Alec był naprawdę ciekawy, jaką  osobą  może  
być ta kobieta. Czy w jakiś sposób ona i Magnus byli do siebie podobni?

“Nigdy nie było okazji. Poza tym, Megi jest… jakby  to  powiedzieć…”  Zastanowił  się  przez  chwilę  nad  słowami,  którymi  mógłby  ją  
najlepiej określić. W końcu uśmiechnął się i stwierdził. “Jest bardzo podobna do Ciebie.”

Oczy Aleca zrobiły się większe, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe. “Do mnie?”

“Owszem. Jest odważna, zawsze stawia dobro innych nad swoje własne. A przede wszystkim kocha swojego młodszego braciszka i  jest   
gotowa poświęcić dla niego własne życie. Brzmi znajomo?” Każde słowo wypowiadał z wielką  miłością  nawet  na  chwilę  nie  odrywając  
wzroku od błękitnych tęczówek chłopaka.

“Musi być wspaniałą osobą.” Stwierdził Alec, którego twarz pokryła się pięknym rumieńcem. “Bądź co bądź to Twoja siostra.”

Serce Magnusa wrzuciło wyższy bieg, gdy  dotarł  do  niego  ukryty  w  wypowiedzi  chłopaka  komplement.  Uśmiechnął  się  szeroko  i  
wychylił w przód by delikatnie ucałować czoło Nocnego Łowcy. 

Nagle pokój zawirował przed oczami czarownika. Gdy  poczuł  chłodne  usta  na  swoich  i  miękkość  pościeli  pod  plecami  zrozumiał,  
że został po prostu zaatakowany przez swojego ukochanego, w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów.

Mimo, że Alec dopiero od niedawna poznawał świat aktu miłosnego, był w tym zadziwiająco dobry, potrzebował  tylko  znaleźć w  sobie  
odrobinę odwagi.

Magnus miał wrażenie, że  Alec  wolałby  walczyć  z  całą  hordą  demonów  niż  zrobić  pierwszy  krok  w  łóżku.  Stąd  wzięło  się  jego  
zaskoczenie, gdy chłopak sprawnie i szybko przygwoździł go do materaca własnym ciałem.

Na usta czarownika cisnął się komentarz odnoszący się do całej sytuacji, jednak zanim zdołał się odezwać ugryzł się w język. 

Nie często zdarzało się, żeby  jego  uroczy  kochanek  przejmował  inicjatywę  i  nie  chciał  swoimi  podtekstami  zburzyć  tej  odrobiny   
pewności siebie jaką udało się chłopakowi  zebrać.  Zwłaszcza  po  ataku  paniki,  który  dopiero  co  przeszedł.  Zamiast  tego,  Magnus  
zamruczał z zadowoleniem w usta Nocnego Łowcy i wplótł palce we włosy na jego karku, próbując przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej.

Usta chłopaka  przeniosły  się  na  szyję  czarownika  na  przemian  całując  i  liżąc  nagrzaną  skórę  tuż  pod  uchem.  Dłonie  Magnusa   
przeniosły się na plecy bruneta. Tak bardzo chciał dotknąć jego nagiej skóry, jednak na drodze stało mu zbyt wiele ubrań.  Sfrustrowany  
już chciał pstryknięciem palcy sprawić, żeby upierdliwa garderoba zniknęła, gdy jego oczy rozszerzyły się zaskoczone nagłym  ukłuciem  
bólu. 

Alec go ugryzł. Normalnie Magnusowi by to nie przeszkadzało -nie było chyba niczego, czego chociaż raz w życiu by nie spróbował- ale  
pierwsza fala adrenaliny i podniecenia, którą na początku odczuł szybko zniknęła, gdy zęby chłopaka przebiły skórę.

“Alec!” syknął Magnus czując, że w kącikach oczu zbierają mu się łzy.

Nocny Łowca oderwał się od niego i spojrzał w żółto-zielone tęczówki  z  niemym  pytaniem.  Jego  usta  nabrały  mocnego  czerwonego  
odcienia zabarwione krwią czarownika. Ręka Magnusa instynktownie podążyła do szyi by ukryć miejsce po ugryzieniu.

“O boże! Przepraszam, ja…” Głos chłopaka zadrżał gdy uświadomił sobie co właśnie zrobił. 

Magnus zaniepokoił się gdy twarz chłopaka zbladła, jednak przeraził się  jeszcze  bardziej  gdy  sekundę  później  nabrała  niezdrowego   
zielonego koloru i Alec zerwał się z  łóżka  i  pobiegł  do  łazienki.  Do  uszu  czarownika  dotarł  bulgoczący  dźwięk,  gdy  Alec  zwrócił  
zawartość żołądka do toalety.

Magnus bardzo powoli wyplątał się z pościeli, chcąc dać chłopakowi  czas  na  uspokojenie,  zanim  podszedł  do  drzwi  łazienki.  Przez  
chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie będzie lepiej zostawić go samego, gdy usłyszał stłumiony szloch.

Delikatnie otworzył drzwi. Serce mu się ścisnęło na widok ukochanego.

Alec klęczał na podłodze  obiema  rękami  kurczowo  trzymając  się  muszli.  Całym  jego  ciałem  wstrząsały  drgawki  a  po  policzkach  
spływały łzy. Próbował stłumić płacz przygryzając wargę.

“Alexandrze.” szepnął Magnus i z zamiarem objęcia chłopaka zrobił krok w przód.

“NIE PODCHODŹ!” Czarownik podskoczył zaskoczony. Alec nigdy wcześniej nie podnosił na niego głosu.

Po chwili ciszy, która nastała między nimi Alec odezwał się cicho łamiącym się głosem.

“W moich snach… a raczej koszmarach, jestem wampirem.” Wziął głęboki oddech chcąc nabrać siły  zanim  kontynuował.  “Camille  każe  
mi zabijać ludzi dla własnej chorej rozrywki. A ja nie jestem w stanie jej odmówić.”

Magnus przypomniał sobie, jak kilka  dni  temu  powiedział  chłopakowi  dlaczego  wypicie  krwi  Camille  było  złym  pomysłem.  Gdyby  
wiedział, że jego słowa będą go prześladować, ugryzłby się w język.

Alec usiadł na ziemi opierając plecy o ścianę, spojrzał na czarownika i widząc poczucie winy wymalowane na jego twarzy jęknął.

“Nie rób tego.” Mężczyzna wyrwał  się  z  odrętwienia  spotykając  błękitne  oczy  chłopaka  tylko  po  to  by  za  chwilę  uciec  wzrokiem,  
nie mogąc dłużej znieść ich intensywnego koloru. “Magnus, spójrz na mnie.” Zażądał Alec i kim on był, żeby mu odmawiać.

Gdy ich oczy znów się spotkały Nocny Łowca zaczął mówić.

“Te sny zaczęły się zanim powiedziałeś mi co zrobiłaby ze mną Camille, gdybym faktycznie stał się wampirem.”

Magnus wiedział, że Lightwood'a dręczą koszmary jednak chłopak z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie chciał o nich rozmawiać.

“Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?” zapytał cicho wpatrując się w bose stopy Alexandra.

“Myślałem, że to normalne. Simon mówił, że czasami śniły mu się różne dziwne rzeczy przed przemianą.  I  jakoś  nigdy  nie  widziałem,  
żeby przez to wpadał w panikę lub tracił kontrolę i zagryzał ludzi, których kocha. Jestem żałosny.”

“Och Alec. Przestań się zadręczać, Nie zrobiłeś tego świadomie.” Magnus chciał go pocieszyć jednak chłopak wzdrygnął się na jego słowa.

Alec podniósł się szybko i wyminął czarownika starając się go nie dotknąć.

“W tym tkwi problem!” Warknął. 

Magnus widział, że Alec był z jakiegoś powodu zły. Nie był tylko pewny dlaczego a przede wszystkim, którego z nich.

“W tym śnie Camille każe mi zabijać ludzi na których mi zależy. Z każdą kolejną osobą mam coraz mniej sił by się jej opierać. W  którymś   
momencie wydaje mi się, że to wszystko co każe mi robić, robię z własnej woli. Stoję cały umazany we krwi z uśmiechem  przyjmując  jej  
każde kolejne polecenie. A najgorsze jest to, że nikt nawet nie próbował mnie powstrzymać. Wszyscy wykrwawiali  się  na  moich  oczach  
cały czas patrząc na mnie z niedowierzaniem. A Ty…” Jęknął, odwrócił się gwałtownie patrząc na Magnusa oczami przepełnionymi bólem.  
“Wiedziałeś, że w końcu przyjdę i po Ciebie. Więc oczywiście czekałeś na mnie.  Przyjąłeś  mnie z  otwartymi  ramionami  i  zamiast  mnie  
powstrzymać, dałeś się zabić.” Alec zacisnął mocno powieki czując jak łzy spływają mu po policzkach. Po chwili poczuł  jak  obejmują  go  
silne ramiona czarownika. “Naprawdę  byś  mi  na  to  pozwolił?”  zapytał  chłopak  wtulając  twarz  w  bluzkę  Magnusa,  która  pachniała  
drzewem sandałowym.

“Zrobiłbym to.” Szepnął cicho w jego włosy. Alec natychmiast podniósł głowę wpatrując się w niego z przerażeniem. “Wiem, że wydaje się  
to dla Ciebie straszne...” zaczął, ale przerwał mu drżący głos Nocnego Łowcy.

“Pozwoliłbyś mi żyć ze świadomości, że zabiłem wszystkich, których kochałem?” Chłopak czuł, że każdy oddech sprawia mu ból. 

“Nie najmilszy.” Zaprotestował delikatnie Magnus. “Znam zaklęcie podobne do tego, którego Lilith użyła na  Twoim  parabatai.  To  klątwa   
więc ma trochę spóźnioną reakcję, ale w  końcu  by  na  Ciebie  zadziałała.”  Alec  wpatrywał  się  w  niego  z  szeroko  otwartymi  oczami.  
“Więc odpowiadając na twoje pytania, kochanie. Tak, pozwoliłbym Ci się zabić, bo nie byłbym w stanie Cię skrzywdzić ale nie pozwoliłbym  
Ci żyć wiecznie i zadręczać się do końca świata tym co kazała Ci zrobić Camille.”


	4. Uczucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodzice się go wstydzili.  
> Rodzeństwo nie mogło liczyć na jego wsparcie, ponieważ był za słaby by udać się z nimi na misję.  
> No i Magnus, który opiekował się nim przez cały ten czas, skracając swoje własne życie tylko po to by przedłużyć jego bezsensowną, nic niewartą egzystencję…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, jak pewnie zauważyliście zmieniłam tytuł. Z czasem zrozumiecie dlaczego :P  
> Miłego czytania...

Magnus obudził się koło siódmej rano. Koszmary Aleca wytrącały go z równowagi, z każdym dniem było ich coraz więcej i stawały się brutalniejsze. Nie o wszystkich Nocny Łowca mu opowiadał ale z czasem sam mógł zauważyć różnicę. Minęły trzy tygodnie więc wampirza krew powinna niedługo zaniknąć a z nią koszmary.

Magnus bał się o Aleca. Chłopak coraz bardziej przypominał zaszczute zwierze, które boi się własnego cienia. Najgorsze było to, że przestał jeść i Magnus nie wiedział co z tym zrobić.

Czarownik westchnął ciężko i delikatnie odgarnął czarne włosy z czoła chłopaka. Skóra Aleca wciąż była bardzo zimna, pod oczami miał fioletowe sińce, do tego wszystkiego pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki niedożywienia. Zapadnięte oczy i policzki, poszarzała skóra. Alec był z każdym dniem coraz słabszy.

Magnus zamknął oczy i nachylił się by delikatnie pocałować czoło Nocnego Łowcy. Poczuł nagłe zmęczenie gdy część jego sił życiowych powoli przenosiła się do ciała Aleca. Kiedy otworzył oczy zniknęły sińce i zapadnięte policzki a skóra chłopaka znów nabrała zdrowego koloru.

Opadł wykończony na poduszki, mimo zmęczenia na twarzy miał szeroki uśmiech. Był w szoku, że zaklęcie zadziałało kiedy użył go pierwszy raz. Niedawno znalazł je w białej księdze i nie był pewny efektu. Gdy tylko przeczytał co może z nim zdziałać postanowił je przećwiczyć i użyć na swoim niesfornym kochanku. Zaklęcie miało dla niego akceptowalne efekty uboczne, między innymi wydłużając życie Aleca skracał swoje, a skoro był nieśmiertelny, był gotów to robić choćby do końca życia.

Magnus wiedział, że powinien najpierw porozmawiać o tym z Nocnym Łowcą, ale nie mógł po prostu patrzeć na to jak cierpi skoro znał sposób na to by mu ulżyć. Wszystko tylko po to by móc zostać z nim na zawsze. Nie miał pojęcia czym zasłużył na takiego wspaniałego chłopaka.

Czarownik wrócił myślami do dnia, w którym Alec powiedział mu co zrobił. Był w szoku, gdy zrozumiał, że chłopak był gotowy zrobić dla niego wszystko, nawet zmienić samego siebie w coś, czym jego rodzaj gardził. Był zadowolony, że chłopak to dla niego zrobić ale jednocześnie wiedział, że nie mógł się na to zgodzić. Alec, jego silny acz zarazem wrażliwy chłopak, nie poradziłby sobie z ciągłym pragnieniem krwi jakie niesie ze sobą bycie wampirem, z czasem zacząłby nienawidzić samego siebie i mogłoby się to skończyć tylko w jeden sposób. I chociaż wizja spędzenia z Lightwood’em wieczności była kusząca, Magnus nie mógł się na to zgodzić.

Czarownik wyrwał się z zamyślenia, gdy poczuł jak oplatają go silne ramiona.

“Długo nie śpisz?” zapytał Alec zaspanym głosem. “Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.”

“Dobry.” Uśmiechnął się Magnus obracając się na bok. Zarzucił nogę na biodro Nocnego Łowcy przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Gdy dostrzegł przenikliwe spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, nie mógł się powstrzymać i pocałował ich właściciela w czubek nosa. “Nic mi nie jest.”

“Hm.” mruknął chłopak. Magnus nigdy go nie okłamał ale też zdarzało mu się nie mówić mu całej prawdy. “Ustalmy, że Ci wierzę.” Stwierdził i przeciągnął się na tyle na ile pozwalały mu owinięte wokół niego nogi i ręce czarownika.

“Hej, jesteś ostatnią osobą, która może zwracać mi uwagę.” mruknął Magnus bez zastanowienia i od razu zapragnął walnąć głową w ścianę, gdy poczuł jak chłopak tężeje w jego ramionach.

“T...to nie t...tak, że robię to, żeby C...Cię zdenerwować lub z...zamartwiać.” Wyjąkał Alec, próbując wyplątać się z ramion czarownika. “Prze...przepraszam, że n...nie potrafię tego k...kontrolować.” Próbował wstać ale Magnus go zatrzymał łapiąc go za rękę i przyciągając do siebie tak, że dotykał plecami nagiej piersi czarownika. 

“Alexander.” szepnął Magnus we włosy chłopaka. “Już dobrze, przepraszam.” Splótł ich palce w uścisku. “Wiem, że nie robisz tego specjalnie. Nie chciałem w żaden sposób cię urazić. I na pewno nie chciałem, żeby zabrzmiało to w taki sposób jakbym miał do Ciebie pretensje. Bo nie mam. Kiedy to mówiłem po prostu nie myślałem. Wiem, że wolałbyś, żeby to wszystko się już skończyło. Przepraszam.”

Alec wziął głęboki wdech i nie uszło uwadze czarownika delikatne drżenie, które chłopak próbował przed nim ukryć. Magnus delikatnie podniósł podbródek Nocnego Łowcy chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Ścisnęło mu się serce widząc łzy spływające po bladych policzkach.

“Och, Alec.” Czarownik odwrócił chłopaka w ramionach. “Spójrz na mnie.” Alec otworzył oczy ale uparcie wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, które leżały na jego kolanie. Magnus położył rękę na jego policzku i uniósł lekko twarz tak by ich oczy się spotkały. “Tak lepiej.” Uśmiechnął się, twarz chłopaka pokryła się szkarłatnym rumieńcem tak bardzo widocznym na jego bladej skórze. Magnus przetarł delikatnie łzy z twarzy Alec’a i mocniej go objął. “Zapomniałem Ci powiedzieć, że próbowałem zadzwonić wczoraj do Megi.”

“Twojej siostry?” zapytał Alec zachrypniętym głosem.

Magnus kiwnął głową. “Wiele lat temu przyjaźniła się z dziewczyną, która była Nephilim tak jak Ty.” Chłopak podniósł jedną brew.

“Ona również chciała zostać wampirem?” Chłopak domyślił się dlaczego czarownik o niej wspomniał. Magnus w odpowiedzi tylko się do niego uśmiechnął.

“Wtedy Nocni Łowcy dopiero raczkowali i nie mieli takiej wiedzy o świecie przyziemnych jak teraz. A nawet teraz są dziedziny w których wciąż mają braki. Właśnie jedną z nich zgłębia Megi.” Magnus wpatrywał się w ścianę nieobecnym spojrzeniem jednocześnie cały czas nieświadomie gładząc ramię Aleca.

“Mamy dużo ksiąg o wampirologii.” zauważył Alec, który rozluźnił się w ramionach kochanka.

“Megi studiowała jaki wpływ ma krew wampirów na przyziemnych, podziemnych i Nocnych Łowców.” Alec wyprostował się i spojrzał na mężczyznę, jego oczy promieniały zaciekawione.

“To dlatego wtedy o niej wspomniałeś?” Magnus kiwnął głową.

“Zastanawiałem się czy potrafiłaby Ci jakoś pomóc. Dlatego postanowiłem się z nią skontaktować. Mówiłeś mi, że sobie poradzisz, ale ostatnio chyba trochę wymknęło Ci się to spod kontroli.” Zauważył Magnus posępnie. Zobaczył jak chłopak otwiera usta więc szybko dodał chcąc uniknąć nieporozumień. “Nie sypiasz zbyt dużo i do tego przestałeś jeść.” Usta Aleca zamknęły się a oczy powędrowały w dół chcąc ukryć emocje, które w nich szalały. “Sądziłeś, że nie zauważę?”

“Czuję się dobrze. Naprawdę.” Chłopak skrzyżował wzrok z czarownikiem, który wyglądał na zmieszanego. “Magnus?”

“Wiem, że powinienem był Ci powiedzieć wcześniej…”

“O czym?”

Czarownik przełknął ciężko ślinę i zaczął bawić się nogawką swoich spodni od piżamy. “Od tygodnia uparcie powtarzałeś, że nic Ci nie jest. Ja jednak widziałem, jak z każdym dniem słabniesz. Bałem się, że chcąc udowodnić coś całemu światu zrobisz sobie krzywdę.”

“Więc co? Używałeś magii by mnie uśpić?”

“Tylko raz to zrobiłem.” Magnus burknął pod nosem. “Ale to nic nie dało bo po dziesięciu minutach obudziłeś się z krzykiem.”

“Magnus, po prostu mi powiedz. Nie będę się wkurzał o coś co zrobiłeś, żeby mi pomóc.” Czarownik spojrzał na zachęcający uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka.

“Znalazłem w Białej Księdze zaklęcie… Pozwala ono w prosty sposób zwiększyć czyjeś siły życiowe.” Nocny Łowca zamyślił się na chwilę, wyglądał jakby próbował sobie coś przypomnieć.

“Wydłużyłeś moje życie skracając własne.” Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał patrząc na czarownika, którego wyraz twarzy można było opisać jednym słowem, bezcenny. Alec skwitował to śmiechem. “Czytałem Białą Księgę doskonale wiem, które zaklęcie masz na myśli.”

“Czytałeś… Czekaj ona jest w innym języku, jakim cudem?” Magnus nie był w stanie przetworzyć tej informacji, dlatego Alec pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

“Pierwszy regał, druga półka od góry, zielona książka ze złotym napisem  _ Słownik _ . Wszyscy mi mówią, że szybko się uczę.” Wzruszył ramionami.

“Alexander...” Chłopak położył jeden palec na jego ustach.

“Siedzę tu od trzech tygodni bo nie pozwalasz mi nigdzie wychodzić. Rozumiem, nie chcesz by coś mi się stało, gdy mam w sobie krew Camille. Jednak po trzech dniach w domu myślałem, że umrę z nudów. Książek masz w domu prawie tyle samo co ubrań, a że te drugie niespecjalnie mnie interesują skupiłem się na tych pierwszych.” Wziął głęboki oddech chcąc kontynuować dalej, jednak usta czarownika mu to skutecznie uniemożliwiły. Lekkie cmoknięcie szybko zmieniło się w głęboki pocałunek. Ręce Magnusa objęły twarz Nocnego Łowcy starając się przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Alec instynktownie za nim podążył i po chwili klęczał nad mężczyzną dłońmi gładząc jego szyję. Chłopak przerwał pocałunek chcąc nabrać powietrza, którym omal się nie zadławił widząc płonące pragnieniem spojrzenie czarownika. “Magnus.” Jęknął Alec i nachylił się po kolejny pocałunek tym razem bez oporów wsunął język w usta kochanka za co został nagrodzony pomrukiem zadowolenia. 

Magnus szybko przejął kontrolę nad pocałunkiem i nie tylko. Złapał jedną ręką blade biodro z taką siłą, że na pewno zostawił ślad i szybkim ruchem zamienił ich miejscami. Alec upadł na pościel z cichym uff. Zanim zdołał się zorientować głowa Magnusa znalazła się pod jego koszulką. Alec zaśmiał się na ten widok, lecz śmiech szybko zastąpił jęk, gdy język czarownika wsunął się w jego pępek by po chwili powędrować wyżej.

“Magnus, proszę…” jęknął chłopak czując jak mężczyzna delikatnie przygryzł jeden sutek. “Chcę Cię widzieć…”

Czarownik pstryknął palcami i bluzka zniknęła, a z nią reszta jego ubrań.

“Magnus!” Twarz Aleca stała się niemal cała czerwona. “Prosiłem Cię, żebyś tak nie robił.” Alec nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że Magnus widział go nago, ale nie mógł powstrzymać zażenowania gdy mężczyzna sprawiał, że wszystkie jego ubrania znikały w sekundę. 

Magnus spojrzał na niego spod rzęs, na twarzy igrał mu zaczepny uśmiech, nachylił się by ponownie przygryźć napięty sutek. Plecy chłopaka wygięły się w łuk odrywając się od pościeli w momencie, gdy usta czarownika zaczęły całować runę uniku mieszczącą się na jego szyi.

“Magnus… proszę.” szepnął Alec omal nie zadławiając się powietrzem, gdy Magnus otarł się o jego krocze. Wciąż miał na sobie ubranie, które nieprzyjemnie ocierało jego nagą skórę. Chłopak wydał z siebie jęk niezadowolenia a jego dłonie momentalnie powędrowały do paska czarownika. Magnus jednak miał inne plany. Złapał obie dłonie Aleca i przeniósł je na swoją głowę, sam powędrował swoimi wcześniejszymi śladami by za chwilę całować wewnętrzną stronę drżącego bladego uda.

“Wszystko w porządku?” zapytał czarownik wpatrując się w twarz chłopaka, który w którymś momencie zamknął oczy. “Alexander, spójrz na mnie.” zażądał.

Alec zamrugał kilka razy próbując skupić się na przystojnej twarzy swojego kochanka. Żółto-zielone kocie oczy Magnusa wpatrywały się w niego z taką intensywnością, że chłopak przez chwilę zapomniał jak się oddycha, gorący oddech czarownika na jego nabrzmiałym członku wcale mu tego nie ułatwiał.

“Proszę…” załkał cicho. Dłonie Nocnego Łowcy wplątane w czarne kosmyki włosów mężczyzny, zaciskały się i otwierały starając się powstrzymać od przyciągnięcia jego głowy w miejsce w którym pragnął by znalazły się jego usta. “Magnus…”

“Ciii, mój miły. Zajmę się Tobą.” Usta czarownika delikatnie objęły wrażliwą część ciała Alec’a, któremu z głębi gardła wyrwał się cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia.

Nocny Łowca szybko zabrał dłonie z włosów kochanka wiedząc, że nie byłby w stanie powstrzymać się od przyciągnięcia go bliżej, tylko po to by poczuć na sobie jeszcze więcej tego wilgotnego ciepła.

Magnus mruknął niezadowolony z ustami wciąż na jego członku sprawiając, że biodra chłopaka poderwały się z materaca.

“MAGNUS!” krzyknął chłopak dochodząc w ustach czarownika nim ogarnęła go chwilowa ciemność. Czuł, że całe jego ciało drży, z oczu natomiast popłynęły łzy, które znikały w jego czarnych potarganych włosach tuż koło uszu.

Alec czuł się przytłoczony tym jak wielką Magnus miał nad nim kontrolę. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie jego kocich oczu i Alec był gotów zrobić dla niego wszystko, nawet zrezygnować z tego kim był mimo, że do niedawna nie wyobrażał sobie swojego życia bez walki z demonami i prowadzenia instytutu. Gdy był na misji z Jace’m i Izzy zawsze ich chronił, bojąc się, że mogłoby im się coś stać, że któreś z nich mogłoby umrzeć przed nim.

Alec raz jeden chciał zrobić coś dla siebie, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, które ostatecznie i tak stanęły mu na drodze. Chciał zostać z Magnusem na zawsze. Kochać go tak długo jak będzie mu dane. Jednak wszystko co robił sprawiało jego bliskim same problemy.

Rodzice się go wstydzili.

Rodzeństwo nie mogło liczyć na jego wsparcie, ponieważ był za słaby by udać się z nimi na misję.

No i Magnus, który opiekował się nim przez cały ten czas, skracając swoje własne życie tylko po to by przedłużyć jego bezsensowną, nic niewartą egzystencję…

Usłyszał głośny szloch i poczuł ciepłe dłonie czule obejmujące jego twarz zanim uświadomił sobie, że płacz należał do niego samego i że totalnie się rozkleił na oczach Magnusa.

“Alexander.” czarownik brzmiał na zmartwionego. Zanim jednak zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej dłonie chłopaka owinęły się wokół jego ciała, przyciągając Magnusa tak by mógł ukryć swoją twarz na jego piersi. “Hej, Alec. Co jest?”

“Przepraszam.” sapnął chłopak nie wypuszczając czarownika z uścisku. “Jestem ostatnio strasznie przewrażliwiony. Nie przejmuj się. Było cudownie, dziękuję.”

“O nie, nie, nie mój drogi. Tak to my się bawić nie będziemy.” Sapnął Magnus próbując uwolnić się z żelaznego uścisku.

“Proszę… zostańmy tak na chwilę. Proszę Magnusie.”

Czarownik bał się, że przekroczył jakąś granice. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robili i teraz miał do siebie pretensje, że nie spytał najpierw Aleca czy tego chce. 

Chłopak wciąż cicho płakał a Magnus nie mógł go nawet przytulić ze względu na pozycję w jakiej się znajdowali. Wyprostowane ręce Magnusa zaczęły sią trząść próbując utrzymać ich wspólny ciężar. 

“Alec, zrobiłem coś nie tak?” zapytał szeptem czarownik obawiając się odpowiedzi.

“Na Anioła, nie!” Alec opadł na poduszki wpatrując się w Magnusa szerokimi oczami pełnymi łez. Jego ręce natychmiast objęły twarz czarownika. “To nie twoja wina.” powiedział stanowczo.

“Ale…”

“Żadnego ale. Kocham Cię. Po prostu ostatnio tyle się dzieje… I miałeś wcześniej rację. Zaczynam tracić nad tym kontrolę. Przeraża mnie to.” Słowa chłopaka brzmiały na szczere. “Wszystkie moje uczucia… Obawy... mam wrażenie, że jeszcze się podwoiły.  Czuję się…” Przerwał próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowo.

“Przytłoczony?” podpowiedział Magnus.

“Tak.” Alec przyciągnął czarownika tak by leżał koło niego. Ich nogi wciąż były splątane. “Miałem dużo czasu by przemyśleć to co zrobiłem i jaki ma to wpływ na moją rodzinę, a przede wszystkim na Ciebie.” westchnął ciężko wpatrując się w sufit. Magnus przetarł kciukiem łzy z twarzy chłopaka. Alec odwrócił się chcąc spojrzeć w oczy czarownika. “Przepraszam, że poszedłem do Camille. Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem Ci o moich obawach i o tym co zamierzam zrobić.”

“Alexander…”

“Nie, proszę. Pozwól mi skończyć.” powiedział kładąc palec na ustach mężczyzny. “Z początku pragnąłem nieśmiertelności ponieważ byłem zazdrosny o każdą osobę, która pojawiłaby się w twoim życiu po mojej śmierci.” W oczach Alec’a Magnus dostrzegł uczucie, którego nie potrafił określić “Camille uświadomiła mi jakie to było dziecinne… Chciałem ją nienawidzić bo posiadała dwie rzeczy których ja pragnąłem a nie mogłem mieć, nie ważne jak bardzo się starałem.”

“Rozumiem, że chodzi Ci o nieśmiertelność, jednak nie mam pojęcia czym jest ta druga rzecz.” Zastanawiał się głośno czarownik. 

Alec spojrzał w żółto-zielone kocie oczy mężczyzny uśmiechając się smutno. “Znała Ciebie.” Nie musiał mówić więcej, wiedział, że Magnus zrozumie. “Gdy przyszedłem do niej pierwszy raz… Camille cały czas mówiła mi o Tobie. Dla niezainteresowanych były to drobne nic nie znaczące informacje, dla mnie jednak… Były bezcenne. Dlatego do niej wracałem. Żałuję tego bardziej niż jestem w stanie wyrazić.”

“Dlaczego?” Zapytał cicho czarownik. “To nie tak, że robiłeś coś złego.”

“Potajemne schadzki z Twoją byłą, która jest ścigana przez Clave za złamanie Porozumienia tylko po to by zdobyć informacje na Twój temat… Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz to jeszcze raz.” burknął ponuro Alec. “Nocni Łowcy powinni żyć i walczyć dla większego dobra. A co ja robię?”

“Ty, mój drogi, jesteś jednym z niewielu Nocnych Łowców, którzy faktycznie poświęcili się by żyć zgodnie z tą zasadą.” Alec zaczął kręcić przecząco głową ale Magnus nie dał mu dojść do słowa. “Nie poszedłeś do Camille by spiskować z nią przeciwko Clave. Zrobiłeś to bo chciałeś mnie lepiej poznać. To tylko moja wina, że poczułeś się jakbyś nie mógł przyjść z tym do mnie i za to Cię przepraszam.” Oczy chłopaka patrzyły na niego z niedowierzaniem.

“Nie jesteś na mnie zły?” zapytał cichutko spuszczając wzrok unikając spojrzenia czarownika.

Magnus przypominał sobie słowa Alec’a z przed chwili. Skoro jego obawy się podwoiły to samo musiało się tyczyć wszystkiego czego był w swoim życiu niepewny. Magnus uświadomił sobie boleśnie, że w tym momencie Alec był najmniej pewny tego co Magnus do niego czuł. Mógł winić za to tylko samego siebie. Od ich powrotu z wakacji czarownik starał się jeszcze bardziej ukryć swoją przeszłość przed Nocnym Łowcą obawiając się tego, że te informacje źle wpłyną na jego nastoletniego kochanka. Nie zauważył, że w ten sposób sprawił, że zaczęli się od siebie oddalać. Magnus domyślił się, że chłopak zdał sobie z tego sprawę wcześniej i chcąc jakoś ratować ich związek udał się do jedynej osoby, która mogła mu pomóc zrozumieć Magnusa.

Alec spojrzał w oczy czarownika gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać. Znów zaczął się trząść bojąc się jego odpowiedzi.

“Jestem zły. Ale nie na Ciebie kochanie.” powiedział Magnus całując delikatnie drżące usta chłopaka. “Przepraszam, że Cię odtrąciłem. Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Kocham Cię i nie wybaczyłbym sobie gdyby coś Ci się stało przez moją głupotę.”


	5. Pani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wampirzyca w sekundę znalazła się przy nim całkowicie go zaskakując. Złapała go za rękę w której trzymał Serafickie ostrze wykręcając mu ją do tyłu i przygważdżając go do ziemi z siłą, której nie spodziewałby się u trzynastolatki.  
> “Masz w sobie krew wampira. Gdy Cię zabiję, spełni się Twoje marzenie.” szepnęła rozbawiona wprost do jego ucha, sprawiając, że po plecach przebiegły mu ciarki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to macie :P

Alec wskoczył na peron opuszczonej stacji metra i ruszył w stronę schodów. Przeklinał się w myślach za to, że po tym wszystkim co się ostatnio działo znów tu przyszedł. Gnał go jakiś wewnętrzny instynkt, każąc mu się spieszyć. Serce dudniło mu w piersi, sprawiając, że jedyne co słyszał w tym opuszczonym tunelu to szum jego własnej krwi.

Wszedł po schodach, wyciągając ostrze Serafickie zza pasa. Światło tutaj było słabe i migotało leniwie – ruszył w stronę półpiętra poniżej stacji, gdzie przyciemnione, szklane świetliki rzucały mroźne promienie. Wsunął magiczny kamień do kieszeni i uniósł sztylet.

“Amriel.” szepnął, a miecz zabłysnął, jakby wystrzelił z jego ręki piorun.

Podniósł brodę, ogarniając spojrzeniem hol. Zauważył sofę z wysokim oparciem, ale Camille nie było na niej. Spojrzał w bok, gdzie w jego śnie zawsze leżał stos głów, chcąc upewnić się, że tym razem nie śnił. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nic tam nie znalazł.

Powoli podszedł bliżej sofy starając się dostrzec coś w głębi pomieszczenia gdzie, światło Amriela nie docierało.

“Camille!” zawołał. Odpowiedziało mu tylko echo jego własnego głosu. Wyciągnął telefon, żeby napisać do niej gdy nagle zza rogu pomieszczenia rozbrzmiał dźwięczny śmiech, niczym poruszające się dzwoneczki. Alec szybko skierował płonący miecz w tamtą stronę. Śmiech nie należał do Camille. Spędził z nią wystarczająco dużo czasu, by go rozpoznać.

“Znam cię.” usłyszał cichy głosik. Z cienia wyszła dziewczynka, która mogła mieć nie więcej niż dwanaście, trzynaście lat. “Alec Lightwood.” Było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Gdy mówiła, widział jak błyszczą jej kły. Wampir. “Jesteś przyjacielem Simona. Widziałam cię na koncertach.”

Alec obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Była szczupła, miała na sobie podarte dżinsy i różową koszulkę z jednorożcem. Światło serafickiego noża odbijało się od cekinów na jej bluzce rzucając dokoła kolorowe plamki. Przez szyje przerzucony miała różowy szalik. Dostrzegł, że jej ubranie ubrudzone było brązowymi i czerwonymi plamami, śladami zaschniętej i świeżej krwi. Rozpoznał ją z opowieści Simona o tym jak chcąc przezwyciężyć naturę wampira, jeden jedyny raz stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

“Maureen” powiedział. “Maureen od Simona.”

Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona jak kotka, która dopiero co zjadła miskę śmietany.

“Tak, to ja! Maureen od Simona!” Spojrzała w dół na swoje dłonie, które błyszczały od krwi.  _ Ale to nie była ludzka krew _ , pomyślał Alec. Ciemna, o rubinowym kolorze, jak u wampirów. “Szukasz Camille.” powiedziała śpiewnym głosem. “Trochę się spóźniłeś. Twoja Pani nie żyje. Ja ją zabiłam!” Zaśmiała się na całe gardło.

Wzdrygnął się na ten dźwięk.

“Ona nie była moją Panią.”

“Nie oszukasz mnie Nocny Łowco. W Twoich żyłach płynie jej krew.” Uśmiechnęła się złowrogo. “Wszyscy, którzy byli pod jej kontrolą przybyli by ją pomścić. Zabiłam wszystkich. Ty jesteś ostatni.” Zrobiła krok w jego stronę.

Alec przełknął ślinę i złapał pewniej miecz nie chcąc go upuścić, gdyby wampirzyca się na niego rzuciła. Dlaczego nie napisał do Magnusa, jak tylko ocknął się z transu w połowie drogi do kryjówki Camille, wtedy przynajmniej miałby nadzieję, że czarownik go znajdzie zanim Maureen go wykończy.

“Z Camille łączyły mnie tylko interesy. Nie chcę jej pomścić.” powiedział spokojnie łapiąc się ostatniej szansy na przetrwanie. Wampirzyca przestała wpatrywać się w niego jak kotka w mysz. Wyprostowała się zaciekawiona.

“Jakie interesy mogły łączyć Nocnego Łowcę i wampira.”

“Zdobywałem dla niej informację, w zamian miałem stać się nieśmiertelny.” Wiedział, że dużo ryzykuje mówiąc jej o tym, ale nie widział innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

Wampirzyca w sekundę znalazła się przy nim całkowicie go zaskakując. Złapała go za rękę w której trzymał Serafickie ostrze wykręcając mu ją do tyłu i przygważdżając go do ziemi z siłą, której nie spodziewałby się u trzynastolatki. 

“Masz w sobie krew wampira. Gdy Cię zabiję, spełni się Twoje marzenie.” szepnęła rozbawiona wprost do jego ucha, sprawiając, że po plecach przebiegły mu ciarki.

“Jeśli to zrobisz będę wreszcie wolny.” sapnął starając się wymyślić jakiś plan B. “Nie będę nikomu podwładny.”

“Hm. Trochę szkoda. Mógłbyś mi się przydać.” brzmiała niemal na rozczarowaną. Odsunęła się na chwilę poluźniając uścisk na nadgarstku Nocnego Łowcy.

Alec wykorzystał moment nieuwagi wampirzycy, by się oswobodzić i przewrócić ją na plecy kopnięciem w klatkę piersiową. Usłyszał trzask łamanych kości. To była jego jedyna szansa. Poderwał się szybko na nogi. Zostawił miecz, nie miał czasu się po niego cofać. Biegnąc w stronę stacji sięgnął po telefon i wybrał na ślepo numer z listy szybkiego wybierania. Nie miał czasu sprawdzać do kogo dzwoni, na liście były tylko numery alarmowe. Na zewnątrz był dzień, gdyby udało mu się dobiec do stacji mógłby tam spokojnie przeczekać do nadejścia wsparcia oświetlony słońcem ze świetlików w dachu.

_ “Alexander?” _ usłyszał głos dobiegający z telefonu. Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, gdy w tym samym momencie poczuł silne uderzenie w prawe ramię, krzyknął gdy zaślepiła go fala bólu. Upadł na ziemię, telefon wypadł mu z ręki i poleciał gdzieś w kąt. Miał tylko nadzieję, że się nie rozłączył. To była jego jedyna szansa. 

“Nie ładnie się bawisz Nocny Łowco.” dziewczyna zawisła nad nim z szerokim uśmiechem. Wampirzyca złapała go za ramię, w które wcześniej czymś rzuciła. Zagryzł zęby chcąc powstrzymać się od krzyku nie chcąc dawać jej satysfakcji.

“Alec, Alec, Alec.” Powiedziała niemal karcąco. “Nie wybrałeś sobie pięknego miejsca na swój grób.”

“Opuszczona stacja City Hall Park ma swój urok!” Krzyknął, gdy znów przycisnęła zranione miejsce. Jeśli telefon się rozłączył to już po nim. Jedyne co mu pozostawało to grać na zwłokę.

“Może kiedyś miała ten urok. Teraz podziwiają ją tylko szczury i uciekinierzy tacy jak Camille.” Złapała go wolną ręką za włosy odciągając szarpnięciem jego głowę w bok by odsłonić szyję. “Nie martw się Nocny Łowco. Nie powinno boleć.”

“Nie…” jęknął próbując się wyrwać, ale wampirzyca uwięziła jego lewą rękę pod swoim kolanem uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch, natomiast prawą wciąż ściskała, gdy tylko próbował się ruszyć. Jak taka mała osóbka mogła z taką siłą przytrzymywać go przy ziemi. Miał wciąż wolne nogi i czekał tylko na moment, aż nachyli się wystarczająco nisko...

“ALEC!” wampirzyca podniosła gwałtownie głowę znad jego szyi chcąc zobaczyć, kto śmie jej przerywać, co Alec natychmiast wykorzystał zrzucając ją z siebie.

Przeturlał się na brzuch i jęknął gdy wstając oparł się na zranionej ręce. Nie zdążył się podnieść gdy poczuł, że został szarpnięty za włosy do tyłu. Upadł niezgrabnie na tyłek. Mała zimna dłoń ponownie zacisnęła się na jego przedramieniu powodując, że z ust Nocnego Łowcy wyrwał się zduszony okrzyk.

“Puść go!” Alec otworzył powoli oczy, nie pamiętał kiedy je zamknął. Ból i strach sprawiły, że po policzkach spłynęły mu łzy, przez które z trudem dostrzegł czerwone iskry tańczące pomiędzy dłońmi czarownika. Żółto-zielone kocie oczy błyszczały złowrogo w ciemności.

“Magnus…” spróbował się znów wyrwać ale dłoń wampirzycy mocniej ścisnęła zranione ramię.

“Ciiii, dokąd się wybierasz moja mała myszko.” Szepnęła i oblizała jego szyję.

Alec postanowił, że jeśli jakimś cudem z tego wyjdzie, wykąpie się we wrzątku by zmyć z siebie cały brud dzisiejszego dnia.

“Puść go.” wycedził ponownie czarownik przez zaciśnięte zęby. Mierzył Maureen morderczym wzrokiem, Alec pierwszy raz go takim widział. Wampirzyca najwyraźniej wyczuła wyzwanie i mocniej odchyliła głowę Nocnego Łowcy żeby mieć lepszy dostęp do jego szyi. Magnus zrobił krok w przód. “Jeśli coś mu zrobisz, Clave będzie Twoim najmniejszym zmartwieniem.” Głos czarownika stał się głębszy bardziej złowrogi. Alec poczuł jak całe jego ciało pokrywa się gęsią skórką. Omal się nie roześmiał na to, jak jego ciało reagowało na tego mężczyznę nawet w takim momencie.

“Jaką mam gwarancję, że jeśli go zostawię i tak nie będziecie mnie ścigać?” zapytała podejrzliwie.

“C-clave nie interesują przepychanki wampirów o władzę.” zaczął Alec cicho, wiedząc, że wampirzyca i tak go usłyszy. “Nie mają żadnych dowodów na to, że zabijałaś przyziemnych. Ale jeśli zabijesz jednego z nich…”

“Niech będzie.” oznajmiła rozczarowana natychmiast go puszczając i oddalając się na bezpieczną odległość. Alec sapnął gdy stracił oparcie i upadł na plecy. “Jeśli znów się spotkamy Lightwood, nie licz na łaskę.” usłyszał jeszcze oddalający się głos, zanim poczuł ciepłe dłonie czarownika dotykające jego twarz.

“Alexander.” usłyszał w jego głosie strach. Był taki zmęczony. Wiedział, że musi to przezwyciężyć i dla dobra czarownika otworzył oczy. “Tu jesteś.” dostrzegł delikatny uśmiech na jego twarzy, który jednak nie sięgał jego oczu, wciąż mógł dostrzec strach w ukochanych tęczówkach.

Spróbował się podnieść, Magnus natychmiast mu pomógł starając się nie dotknąć zranionego miejsca.

“Przepraszam.” jęknął gdy znalazł się w ramionach czarownika.

“Ostatnio często to robisz.” Zauważył ponuro Magnus. Przykładając dłoń do ramienia Nocnego Łowcy. Ciemność rozświetliło niebieskie światło leczącej magii. “Jak właściwie się tu znalazłeś?” zapytał po chwili, gdy upewnił się, że ręka Aleca jest już cała. “Z tego co pamiętam, mówiłeś, że idziesz do instytutu.”

“Bo szedłem.” Powiedział Alec wzruszając ramionami. “W którymś momencie urwał mi się film. Nie mam pojęcia jak się tu znalazłem. Ale czułem, że coś jest nie tak. Gnał mnie tu jakiś wewnętrzny niepokój. Wiedziałem, że to niebezpieczne ale nie byłem w stanie zawrócić. Domyśliłem się, że chodzi o Camille, że to jej krew mnie wzywa, ale to co tu zastałem.” Zadrżał co nie uszło uwadze Magnusa. Alec spojrzał na czarownika z nadzieją, że zrozumiał cokolwiek z jego nerwowego paplania.

Magnus rozejrzał się uważnie jakby próbował dostrzec co kryje się w ciemności. “Lepiej będzie jeśli się stąd zabierzemy.” Oznajmił wstając ciągnąc za sobą Nocnego Łowcę, któremu zakręciło się w głowie od nagłej zmiany pozycji.  Magnus złapał go za ramię podtrzymując go jedną ręką, gdy drugą formował portal.

“Poczekaj.” powiedział Alec. “Na dole został mój miecz. Jeśli ktoś go znajdzie mogę mieć kłopoty.” Stwierdził. Na twarzy Magnusa można było dostrzec niezadowolenie. “Poszukaj mojego telefonu, powinien gdzieś tutaj leżeć, zaraz wrócę.” zbiegł po schodach nie czekając na odpowiedź czarownika. Już z daleka dostrzegł Serafickie ostrze leżące na brudnej ziemi. Podniósł je i miał już wracać, gdy wyczuł zapach krwi. Instynktownie ruszył w kierunku z którego dochodził. Gdy w ciemności zamajaczyły mu zarysy porozrywanych ciał, zatrzymał się. Wciągnął głośno powietrze i wydał z siebie dźwięk bardziej przypominający skowyt niż jęk. Jakby ktoś przydeptał psu ogon. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wpadł na Magnusa, który przyszedł go szukać w dłoni trzymał jego telefon. 

Alec spojrzał na twarz czarownika, która wpatrywała się w to co zostało z wampirzycy i jej świty. Dostrzegł ból w jego oczach. Alec spuścił wzrok wpatrując się w bluzkę Magnusa, na której widniał napis “Trust me I’m a Jedi”. Nocny Łowca nie darzył wampirzycy żadnym uczuciem a jednak stał tu i czuł, że po policzkach spływają mu łzy. Nie życzył nikomu takiej śmierci, nawet najgorszemu wrogowi. Próbował wziąć się w garść w końcu to Magnus cierpiał bardziej. Camille była kiedyś jego dziewczyną i mimo, że nie byli już razem wiedział, że uczucia, które ich kiedyś łączyły nigdy tak do końca nie wygasły.

“Tak mi przykro.” Alec był zaskoczony brzmieniem swojego własnego głosu. Czarownik oderwał wzrok od makabrycznej sceny i spojrzał uważnie na swojego chłopaka, który cały się trząsł próbując powstrzymać łzy napływające mu do oczu. “T-tak bardzo mi przykro.” wyjąkał znów, zaciskając dłonie na materiale swoich spodni.

“Hej.” Magnus objął chłopaka ramionami. “Już dobrze.”

“Ale…”

“Żadnego ale, Alexandrze.” oznajmił stanowczo czarownik delikatnie unosząc palcem podbródek Aleca tak by spojrzeć w jego błękitne oczy pełne łez. “Bardziej bym się zmartwił, gdyby to Twoje ciało tam leżało. Wracajmy dobrze?”

Alec kiwnął głową chowając twarz w zgięciu szyi czarownika.


	6. Ojciec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alexander…”  
> “Wystarczy…” rzucił w jej stronę ostrym tonem sprawiając, że momentalnie się zatrzymała. Wyglądała na zagubioną. “To Ty powinnaś mi była o tym powiedzieć, nie ON.” Jej oczy się zaszkliły. “A może Ty też masz mi coś do powiedzenia, mamo?” Maryse zaprzeczyła wciąż nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. “Wychodzę. Nie dzwoń do mnie. Nie chce z Tobą teraz rozmawiać.” Oświadczył ruszając w stronę drzwi. Zarzucił na siebie płaszcz i wyszedł na chłodne grudniowe powietrze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to macie nowy rozdział w środku nocy :) Zaczynamy dochodzić do punktu zwrotnego :)

Ostatni miesiąc Alec w większości spędził na Brooklynie w mieszkaniu swojego chłopaka. Lightwood nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać wspominając ten czas. Mimo wszystkiego przez co przeszli był to najlepszy miesiąc jego życia. Nigdzie nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie jak w mieszkaniu Magnusa, które szybko zastąpiło mu dom. Alec wiedział, że nie miałby problemu z przyzwyczajeniem się do takiego stylu życia.

Krew Camille sprawiła, że ostatni tydzień był udręką dla nich obu a w szczególności dla Magnusa. Alec praktycznie nie wstawał z łóżka, czuł się jakby opuściły go wszystkie siły życiowe. Chłopak dopiero po długiej kłótni zgodził się na to by Magnus ponownie użył na nim zaklęcia z Białej Księgi. Na samą myśl o tamtej kłótni skręcało go w żołądku. Alec nigdy nie widział Magnusa tak przybitego.

_ Mężczyzna chyba zrozumiał, że nic nie osiągnie ukrywając swoje prawdziwe uczucia i pozwolił by całe zmęczenie i ból ostatnich tygodni ukazały się na jego twarzy, momentalnie ucinając dalszą kłótnię. _

_ “Kocham Cię… Dlaczego tak trudno ci pojąć, że nie mogę… nie jestem w stanie patrzeć na to jak cierpisz. Zwłaszcza, że wiem jak Ci pomóc.” Alec słyszał zrezygnowanie w głosie czarownika. “Proszę, pozwól mi...” _

Alec westchnął ciężko. Cieszył się, że mieli to już za sobą i okres jego  _ kwarantanny _ dobiegł końca. Nie mógł się doczekać wyjścia w teren z Izzy i Jace’m. Jednak najpierw czekała go rozmowa z rodzicami.

Alec czuł się niepewnie stojąc przed drzwiami gabinetu ojca. Czego rodzice mogli od niego chcieć. Ostatni raz był w tym gabinecie, gdy mówił im o tym, że wypił krew wampira. Wciąż pamiętał jak zakończyła się ta rozmowa i wolałby jeszcze przez jakiś czas unikać tego gabinetu. Nie mógł niestety zignorować bezpośredniego wezwania szefa instytutu.

Alec odetchnął kilka razy i zapukał. Drzwi otworzyły się przed nim ukazując twarz Maryse Lightwood. Wpuściła go do środka nie odzywając się do niego.  _ Coś było nie tak. _ Jego matka nie wyglądała jakby była zadowolona perspektywą rozmowy z własnym synem. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi przenosząc spojrzenie na siedzącego za wielkim mahoniowym biurkiem Roberta Lightwood’a. Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby nad czymś myślał nie zauważając nawet, że Alec już przyszedł.

“Robert.” Mruknęła Maryse wyrywając męża z zamyślenia. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok na syna. Patrzył na niego w sposób, którego Alec nie potrafił określić. 

Chłopak mógł się domyślić po sposobie w jaki Maryse wykręcała nerwowo palce, że to co usłyszy wcale mu się nie spodoba.

“Widzę, że poszedłeś po rozum do głowy.” Zauważył Robert wskazując na runę na szyi Alec’a. “Zmieniłeś zdanie odnośnie swojej  _ przemiany _ .” Ostatnie słowo starszy mężczyzna prawie wypluł z obrzydzeniem.

Alec nie musiał na to odpowiadać i nie miał zamiaru. Wpatrywał się w niebieskie oczy ojca, które były pełne odrazy. 

“Rozmawiałem z Twoją matką odnośnie przyszłości instytutu.” Robert zmienił temat widząc, że nie uzyska od syna żadnej odpowiedzi. “Wspólnie zdecydowaliśmy, że to Isabelle będzie po mnie kierowała Nowojorskim konklawe.” 

“Słucham?!” Alec zbladł. Całe życie przygotowywał się do tego by przejąć po ojcu prowadzenie instytutu. Wiedział, że rodzice byli na niego wściekli za to, że spotykał się z Magnusem, nigdy nie sądził, że posuną się do tego by odebrać mu coś co było jego życiowym celem. Jego dziedzictwem. “Wiem, że to co zrobiłem ostatnio było głupie i nieodpowiedzialne…” powiedział Alec starając się ukryć drżenie swojego głosu. “Zrozumiałem swój błąd…” spojrzał na matkę, która wyglądała na nieszczęśliwą. “Jestem waszym najstarszym dzieckiem i według prawa…”

“Nie jesteś moim synem.” wycedził Robert przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego słowa sprawiły, że ręce chłopaka zaczęły drżeć. 

Ok. Alec był przygotowany na to, że ojciec będzie chciał go wydziedziczyć za to, że spotykał się z podziemnym. Ostatnio uświadomił im, że czarownik nie był tylko chwilową zachcianką czy przejawem buntu. Alec traktował go poważnie i był gotów się dla niego poświęcić. Przerażało ich to i najwyraźniej rodzice w ten sposób mieli zamiar go ukarać. Grożąc mu utratą stanowiska, jeśli on nie zdecyduje się zerwać z Bane'em.

“Rozumiem, że przeszkadza Ci mój związek z Magnusem ale nie sądzisz że przesadzasz ojcze?” Zapytał z westchnieniem cały czas wędrując wzrokiem między Maryse i Robertem. Zamiast odpowiedzi zobaczył jak wymieniają zakłopotane spojrzenia i wtedy to do niego dotarło.

Spojrzał na Maryse nie ukrywając poczucia zdrady jakie go momentalnie wypełniło i wybiegł z biura kiedy kobieta zrobiła krok w jego stronę. Nie mógł znieść przebywania z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Pobiegł do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnął za sobą z hukiem drzwi, modląc się w duchu, żeby nikt za nim nie przyszedł. Z pod łóżka wyjął sportową torbę, otworzył szafę i zaczął wrzucać do niej swoje rzeczy nie przejmując się tym by je układać. Nie obchodziło go to, ani to dokąd pójdzie. Wiedział tylko, że nie może zostać w instytucie. 

Miał wrażenie, że ściany budynku zaczynają się do niego przybliżać sprawiając, że zaczęło mu brakować powietrza. Nigdy nie czuł się tu tak obco jak w tym momencie. Nogi miał jak z waty, gdy szedł w stronę łazienki. Stanął w progu podtrzymując się framugi. Próbował się uspokoić. Każdy oddech sprawiał mu ból. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok i oparł się dłońmi o umywalkę. Z jego ust wydobył się zdławiony szloch. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i dostrzegł w swoich błękitnych oczach tylko ból i poczucie zdrady.

Chłopak zastanawiał się co musiał czuć Robert patrząc na niego i nie dostrzegając w nim żadnych swoich cech poza niebieskimi oczami, które najwyraźniej musiał odziedziczyć po Maryse. Z goryczą uświadomił sobie, że nie ważne co by zrobił nigdy nie byłby w stanie sprostać chorym wymaganiom Roberta. Mężczyzna nigdy nie zaakceptowałby go jako syna, nigdy nie okazałby, że jest z niego dumny. Wszystkie te lata ciężkiego treningu tylko po to by przypodobać się człowiekowi, któremu nigdy na nim nie zależało.

Alec uderzył z całej siły pięścią w lustro sprawiając, że podłoga w łazience pokryła się drobnymi odłamkami szkła. Spojrzał na swoją poharataną rękę z której zaczęła spływać krew rozpryskując się na posadzce tworząc makabryczną mozaikę. Nagle oddychanie stało się odrobinę łatwiejsze, ból w klatce piersiowej zelżał przenosząc się w nowe miejsce.

Wykorzystując chwilowe skupienie jakie uzyskał po wcześniejszym wybuchu, szybko spakował resztę potrzebnych rzeczy i przerzucił torbę przez ramię wychodząc z pokoju. Na zewnątrz omal nie wpadł na swojego parabatai, który wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojem wymalowanym na twarzy. 

“Hej stary, wszystko w porządku?” zapytał. Alec zagryzł dolną wargę i w odpowiedzi potrząsnął głową.

“Idę do Magnusa i nie wiem kiedy wrócę.” wydusił z siebie i wyminął oszołomionego blondyna.

“Zaczekaj! Twoja ręka!” zawołał za nim Jace.

“Nic mi nie będzie.” Odpowiedział mu szybko brunet. Nie mógł zostać tu ani chwili dłużej. Poczuł jak na jego zdrowej ręce zaciska się silna dłoń blondyna.

“Nie będę Cię zatrzymywać jeśli czujesz, że nie możesz tu zostać.” Stwierdził poważnie Jace. “Nie mam pojęcia co powiedzieli Ci Robert i Maryse ale chcę żebyś wiedział, że jestem i zawsze będę po twojej stronie. W końcu jesteśmy nie tylko parabatai ale również braćmi.”

Alec poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Tak bardzo chciał mu powiedzieć prawdę. Wiedział, że jeśli ktoś go zrozumie to właśnie Jace, w końcu sam też przez to przechodził. W tym momencie jednak nie był w stanie tego powiedzieć bez kolejnego ataku. Jedyne co w tym momencie potrzebował to wyjść z tego budynku i znaleźć się jak najdalej od Maryse i Roberta.

“Dzięki.” Rzucił tylko chcąc uwolnić się z żelaznego uścisku chłopaka. Gdy Jace nadal go trzymał odwrócił się w jego stronę. “Powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz mnie zatrzymywał.” Zauważył cicho, nie był w stanie spojrzeć w jego złote oczy.

“Nie mam zamiaru.” Wzruszył ramionami i dodał. “Jednak jako Twój brat nie mogę puścić Cię z taką raną. Pozwól mi nałożyć iratze i możesz iść.” Alec westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął prawą rękę w stronę Jace’a. Blondyn nie marnował czasu, szybko podwinął rękaw koszulki Lightwood’a i na nadgarstku narysował stellą odpowiednią runę. “Daj mi znać jak dotrzesz do Magnus’a, albo będę musiał go męczyć swoją osobą jak ostatnio.”

Alec kiwnął tylko głową i poszedł. Modlił się do aniołów by nikt więcej go nie zatrzymywał. 

Gdy był już w holu dostrzegł kątem oka zbliżającą się do niego Maryse. I przeklął w myślach.

“Alexander…”

“Przestań…” rzucił w jej stronę ostrym tonem sprawiając, że momentalnie się zatrzymała. Wyglądała na zagubioną. “To Ty powinnaś mi była o tym powiedzieć, nie ON.” Jej oczy się zaszkliły. “A może Ty też masz mi coś do powiedzenia,  _ mamo _ ?” Maryse zaprzeczyła wciąż nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. “Wychodzę. Nie dzwoń do mnie. Nie chce z Tobą teraz rozmawiać lub wcale.” Oświadczył ruszając w stronę drzwi. Zarzucił na siebie płaszcz i wyszedł na chłodne grudniowe powietrze. 

Całe swoje życie chciał zaimponować ojcu. Przez wiele lat męczył się myśląc, że nigdy nie sprosta jego wymaganiom. Sprawiało mu ból patrzenie jak Robert chwali Isabelle przed znajomymi nigdy nie wspominając o nim. Z czasem zaczął chwalić również Maxa. Ojciec cały czas powtarzał jaki jest z nich dumny. 

Gdy pojawił się Jace, Alec myślał, że coś się zmieni w jego relacji z ojcem. W końcu Alec był jego synem, nie mógł traktować go gorzej niż syna Waylanda. Nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Jace był synem najlepszego przyjaciela Roberta, jego parabatai. Oczywiście, że był dla niego ważniejszy niż Alec, który był dla niego nikim. Nie mógł zrobić nic by być dla Roberta wystarczająco dobrym synem.

Alec zatrzymał się w połowie mostu Brooklyńskiego. Od mieszkania Magnusa dzieliło go kilkaset metrów. Czuł, że znów zaczyna mieć problem ze złapaniem oddechu więc nie zastanawiając się dłużej ruszył biegiem przed siebie. 

W płucach go paliło gdy wspinał się w górę po schodach do mieszkania czarownika. Nie wiedział co zrobi jeśli Magnus nie zgodzi się na to by został. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu na myśl, że mógłby zostać przez niego odtrącony. Nagle przypomniał sobie jak szybko ten wyimaginowany ból w sercu zelżał, gdy zastąpił go prawdziwy dochodzący z jego rozciętej dłoni. Jak jego szare beznadziejne życie nabrało cudownego rubinowego koloru.  _ Koloru krwi _ .

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i jęknął cicho “Nie,” uświadamiając sobie co te ponure myśli mu przypominają. Czyżby krew Camill wciąż płynęła w jego żyłach? Przecież czuł się znacznie lepiej. 

Alec usłyszał ciche uderzenie, gdy torba spadła z jego ramienia na wycieraczkę. Złapał się obiema dłońmi za głowę wplątując palce we włosy. Chciał żeby to się skończyło. Miał dosyć. Chciał, aby głosy w jego głowie przestały szeptać jaki jest beznadziejny, że nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dobry. Ani dla rodziny, ani dla Magnusa.

Alec upadł na kolana i uderzył czołem w drzwi chcąc w ten sposób zagłuszyć szalejący w jego głowie hałas.

Chwilę później poczuł dwie ciepłe dłonie obejmujące jego twarz. Dochodził do niego z oddali znajomy głos, którego nie potrafił skatalogować z żadną twarzą. Mógłby się łatwo dowiedzieć, kto to gdyby tylko otworzył oczy, ale nie potrafił zebrać w sobie wystarczająco siły.

“Alexander…” dłonie delikatnie gładziły jego twarz, cały czas słyszał głos osoby do której należały. “Słyszysz mnie?”

“Mag..” zdołał z siebie wydusić nie do końca świadom co to słowo oznacza.

“Jestem tutaj. Jesteś bezpieczny.” Powoli zaczęło docierać do niego coraz więcej. “Alec, postaraj się brać głębsze oddechy.” słyszał jak mężczyzna,  _ nie _ , Magnus zmienił oddech tak by ułatwić mu dopasowanie swojego. Pierwsze podejście nie do końca mu wyszło ale za każdym razem było coraz lepiej. Magnus cały czas do niego mówił, chwaląc za to, że tak dobrze sobie radzi. Po dłuższej chwili udało mu się otworzyć oczy i natychmiast spotkał żółto-zielone kocie tęczówki wpatrujące się w niego z troską.

*** 

Jace zadzwonił do Magnus uprzedzając, że jego parabatai jest w drodze do jego mieszkania i że nie ma najlepszego humoru ponieważ znów pokłócił się z rodzicami. Słowa blondyna były nieporozumieniem roku. Gdy Magnus usłyszał uderzenie w drzwi a po nim kolejne i kolejne, każde w równym odstępie czasu, nie był przygotowany na to co znajdzie po ich drugiej stronie.

Alec klęczał na wycieraczce, dłonie miał wplątane we włosy zaciskał je z taką siłą, że zbielały mu kostki. Z czoła płynęła krew i Magnus natychmiast zrozumiał, że wcześniejszy dźwięk musiał być spowodowany tym, że uderzał głową w drzwi.

Czarownik natychmiast przed nim klęknął próbując tak jak zawsze go uspokoić. Z początku wypowiadane przez niego słowa nie docierały do chłopaka. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Alec zaczął reagować na polecenia i zaczął nabierać coraz głębsze oddechy. W którymś momencie zobaczył, że powieki Nephilim się otwierają i Magnus omal się nie rozpłakał widząc ile bólu i cierpienia kryło się w oczach jego ukochanego. Nigdy wcześniej go takim nie widział.

“Przepraszam.” Usłyszał cichy zachrypnięty głos Alec’a. “Nie mogłem zostać w instytucie. Nie wiedziałem dokąd pójść. Mogę zostać?”

Nigdy wcześniej nie było problemu z tym by Alec u niego nocował, Magnus nie rozumiał skąd wzięła się ta niepewność. 

Pomógł chłopakowi wstać i widząc jak bardzo trzęsą mu się nogi złapał mocniej jedną ręką jego ramiona a drugą włożył pod jego kolana szybkim ruchem unosząc go z ziemi. Alec wciąż nie był do końca świadom tego co się działo wokół niego bo na pewno by się zarumienił.

Magnus przycisnął mocniej ciało chłopaka do swojej piersi i szepnął uspokajająco delikatnie całując jego czoło. “Śpij mój dzielny Nocny Łowco. Tutaj nic Ci nie grozi.” Chłopak nie potrzebował nic więcej. Gdy Magnus układał go chwilę później do łóżka już spał.


	7. Pochodzenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maryse Lightwood, czym zasłużyłem sobie na twą wizytę?” zapytał starając się ukryć gniew jaki w nim buzował na wspomnienie stanu, do jakiego ta kobieta doprowadziła jego chłopaka.  
> “Chciałabym porozmawiać z Aleksandrem.” zaczęła pewna siebie.  
> “Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.” Odpowiedział czarownik ściszając swój głos. Niebieskie oczy kobiety wpatrywały się w niego z intensywnością, którą Magnus doświadczył wcześniej u jej syna. “Myślę, że jedna awantura już mu wystarczy.”  
> “Nie przyszłam się kłócić. Chcę z nim tylko porozmawiać, Magnusie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak długo ale jestem w trakcie przeprowadzki :) Robię co mogę.  
> Zapraszam do czytania :)

Alec’a obudziło słońce, które przebijało się przez szparę między zasłonami. Mruknął niezadowolony z pobudki i odwrócił się chcąc objąć Magnus’a jednak druga strona łóżka była pusta i zimna. Poduszka wyglądał tak jakby nikt na niej nie spał.

Chłopak usiadł próbując przypomnieć sobie co się stało dzień wcześniej. W głowie miał mętlik.

“Magnus!” Zawołał w głąb mieszkania ale odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza.  _ Czyżby czarownik gdzieś wyszedł? _

Chciał wstać, gdy do pokoju wbiegł Prezes Miau. Wskoczył na łóżko zostawiając za sobą czerwone ślady łapek.  _ Krew. _

“MAGNUS!” Alec szybko wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł wzdłuż śladów do salonu, gdzie na fotelu siedział blady czarownik. Głowę miał odchyloną na bok, oczy zamknięte. Jego koszulę była cała we krwi, która sączyła się z rany na szyi. “MAGNUS!” Chłopak doskoczył do mężczyzny. Chciał zatamować krwawienie jednak zdziwił się gdy zobaczył, że na szyi czarownika znajdowały się tylko dwie dziurki po  _ kłach wampira. _ “Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie.” Alec powtarzał ciągle jak w amoku, próbując ocucić ukochanego. “Magnus otwórz oczy! Obiecałeś mi… Obiecałeś, że nie pozwolisz mi z tym żyć! MAGNUS!”

***

Alec poderwał się z łóżka ze zdławionym okrzykiem. Oddychał ciężko a jego oczy błądziły w panice po znajomym pokoju.  _ To był sen. Tylko zły sen. _ Powtarzał w myślach próbując uspokoić swoje szalejące serce. Spojrzał w miejsce gdzie powinien spać czarownik i zamarł gdy zobaczył, że łóżko jest puste. “Nie, nie, to nie może być prawda.” Złapał się obiema rękami za głowę. Czuł jak po policzkach zaczęły spływać mu łzy. “Magnus.” wysapał między jednym zdesperowanym oddechem a drugim. “Magnus! MAGNUS!”

Drzwi od sypialni otworzyły się gwałtownie ukazując zmartwionego czarownika.

Alec wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem i przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. “O boże.” Załkał chowając twarz w dłoniach. Poczuł jak chwilę później materac ugina się pod ciężarem starszego mężczyzny, który objął go ramionami przyciskając do siebie.

“Hej, jestem tutaj. To był tylko zły sen.” Szeptał mu cicho do ucha.

Nocny Łowca ukrył twarz na piersi czarownika. Odczuł ulgę gdy poczuł na skórze ciepłe dłonie Magnus’a.  _ To był sen. Tylko sen. Nie zabiłeś go. Magnus jest bezpieczny.  _ Powtarzał w myślach, mimo to nie potrafił się uspokoić.

“Wszystko wróciło…” załkał nie odrywając się od mężczyzny. “Koszmary, pragnienie krwi i te głosy. Cały czas słyszę je w głowie.” Mógł wyczuć jak ciało mężczyzny zesztywniało na jego słowa.

“Jakie głosy? Czemu mi o nich nie powiedziałeś?” zapytał zmartwiony.

“Cały czas siedzą mi w głowie i w kółko powtarzają to samo…” Alec nie chciał, żeby Magnus o tym wiedział ale w tym momencie nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co mówił. “Mówią mi, że nie powinienem walczyć ze swoją nową naturą. Że moje życie stanie się lepsze jeśli pozwolę się jej ponieść. Że nigdy nie będę wystarczająco dobry jeśli ją odrzucę.” Powiedział to tak szybko, że czarownik potrzebował chwili by zrozumieć co chłopak właśnie powiedział.

“Alexander.” dłonie Magnus’a powędrowały do twarzy Nocnego Łowcy podnosząc ją tak by mógł spojrzeć w jego zapłakane błękitne oczy. “Byłeś i zawsze będziesz wystarczająco dobry.” Chłopak próbował zaprzeczyć ale usta czarownika mu to uniemożliwiły. “Będę to tak długo powtarzać, aż w to uwierzysz.” Stwierdził uśmiechając się do Alec’a z miłością. “Nie musisz walczyć z tym sam. Nie ukrywaj przede mną swoich problemów. Tylko razem będziemy w stanie stawić im czoła,” szepnął czarownik całując czoło, następnie oczy, nos i policzki Nocnego Łowcy jednocześnie ścierając kciukami łzy z jego twarzy.

“Kocham Cię,” powiedział cicho chłopak, jego oczy znów wypełniły się łzami.

“Och, Alec. Ja też Cię kocham.” Odpowiedział mocniej go do siebie przytulając. Siedzieli tak chwilę nic nie mówiąc. Oboje myśleli o czymś innym. W końcu Magnus przerwał ciszę. “Alexander?”

“Hm?”

“Co się wczoraj stało?” Alec przez chwilę zastanawiał się co czarownik ma na myśli i zamarł gdy przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Robertem i Maryse. Jego oddech momentalnie przyspieszył. “Alexander…”

“Nie! Nie mogę…” wysapał przyciskając twarz do zgięcia szyi Magnus’a.

“Hej, spokojnie. Oddychaj.” W głosie mężczyzny można było dosłyszeć niepokój. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić co takiego rodzice chłopaka mogli powiedzieć by doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. “Nie musisz mi mówić, jeśli nie chcesz.” stwierdził spokojnie czarownik z ulgą zauważając, że chłopak momentalnie się rozluźnił. “Jeśli będziesz chciał o tym porozmawiać, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. Zawsze Cię wysłucham i zawsze będę po Twojej stronie.” Zapewnił go i pocałował w czubek głowy.

“Dziękuję.” 

Magnus uśmiechnął się delikatnie czując jak Alec powoli zasypia.

***

Przez zasłony w mieszkaniu na Brooklynie zaczęło prześwitywać słońce, które oświetlało twarz Nocnego Łowcy. Długie rzęsy, rzucały cienie na blade policzki. Czarne włosy na głowie chłopaka w porannym świetle miały delikatny granatowy odcień.

Magnus mógł całymi godzinami wpatrywać się w śpiącą twarz Aleksandra. W momentach takich jak ten, miał przynajmniej pewność, że jego osiemnastoletni chłopak był bezpieczny z dala od wszelkiego zła na tym okrutnym świecie. Gdyby mógł, trzymałby go zamkniętego w sypialni i nie pozwalał nikomu się do niego zbliżać.

Czoło Alec’a zmarszczyło się, natomiast usta wygięły w podkówkę. Magnus delikatnie musnął palcami czoło ukochanego. Błękitne iskierki, które przebiegły po palcach czarownika szybko odegnały przykry sen, który zaczął formować się w głowie chłopaka, zmarszczka na czole zniknęła.

Magnus westchnął i przysunął się bliżej by musnąć ustami miejsce, które wcześniej dotknął.

“Mhm.” Chłopak odwrócił się na plecy i przeciągnął rozprostowując ręce i nogi.

“Dzień dobry.” powiedział Magnus zadowolony z porannego pokazu.

Alec otworzył powoli oczy i spojrzał na czarownika na którego twarzy igrał łobuzerski uśmiech. Kocie oczy wędrowały po jego nagim ciele sprawiając, że się rumienił.

“Widzisz coś, co Ci się podoba?” zapytał Nocny Łowca obserwując mężczyznę spod rzęs. Źrenice Magnus’a zwęziły się w wąskie szparki, wyglądał jak drapieżnik czający się na swoją ofiarę. Alec zaskomlał, gdy ciało czarownika przyszpiliło go do łóżka, sprawny język szybko wkradł się w jego usta, zachłannie spijając z niego każdy jęk, który wydobywał się z gardła chłopaka za każdym razem, gdy Magnus ocierał się kroczem o jego nabrzmiałego członka.

“Magn…” wysapał Alec między jednym a drugim pocałunkiem. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, oboje zamarli. Leżeli chwilę nasłuchując. Gdy ponownie usłyszeli dzwonek mieli pewność, że ktoś stoi pod drzwiami. “Jesteś na dzisiaj z kimś umówiony?” zapytał Alec niezadowolony, że ktoś im przerywa. 

“Jestem Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu, zawsze jestem z kimś umówiony.” Odpowiedział zrezygnowany czarownik i zaczął się podnosić, ostatni raz ocierając się o chłopaka, który zakrył usta dłonią chcąc stłumić odgłos, który  się z niego wydobył.

Magnus zarzucił na siebie fioletowy satynowy szlafrok i ruszył w stronę drzwi, chcąc powiedzieć niechcianemu gościowi, że przeszkodził w czymś ważnym i jak najszybciej zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem. Ale gdy otworzył drzwi, przełknął gniewne słowa i pstryknięciem palcy zamienił szlafrok na codzienny (jak dla Magnusa) strój.

“Maryse Lightwood, czym zasłużyłem sobie na twą wizytę?” zapytał starając się ukryć gniew jaki w nim buzował na wspomnienie stanu, do jakiego ta kobieta doprowadziła jego chłopaka.

“Chciałabym porozmawiać z Aleksandrem.” zaczęła pewna siebie.

“Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.” Odpowiedział czarownik ściszając swój głos. Niebieskie oczy kobiety wpatrywały się w niego z intensywnością, którą Magnus doświadczył wcześniej u jej syna. “Myślę, że jedna awantura już mu wystarczy.”

“Nie przyszłam się kłócić. Chcę z nim tylko porozmawiać, Magnusie.” oznajmiła kobieta. Magnus oniemiał. Maryse nigdy nie zwracał się do niego po imieniu, cały czas nazywała go czarownikiem lub podziemnym. 

Kobieta wyglądała jakby mówiła szczerze. Magnus przez chwilę rozważał wpuszczenie jej do środka, gdy za plecami usłyszał oburzony głos Alec’a.

“Co tu robisz?! Mówiłem Ci…”

“Że nie mam do Ciebie dzwonić, bo nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać.” dokończyła za niego patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. “Nie mówiłeś nic o tym, że nie chcesz mnie słuchać, tak jak i o tym, że nie mogę tu przyjść. Więc ja będę mówić a Ty posłuchasz. Proszę.” Magnus nigdy nie widział tej kobiety tak… bezbronnej.

Chłopak patrzył na nią oczami pełnymi udręki. Jednak nie powiedział jej, że ma odejść, dlatego Magnus odsunął się wpuszczając Maryse do środka. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością i ruszyła w stronę syna, który zrobił krok w tył i objął się obronnie ramionami.

“Wybacz mi. Wczorajsza rozmowa miała wyglądać zupełnie inaczej.” oświadczyła zmęczonym głosem. Alec prychnął mocniej zaciskając palce na ramionach. “Wiem, że jesteś na mnie zły…”

“Dziwisz mi się?” Przerwał jej gwałtownie, zaskakując i ją i Magnusa, który starał się przemknąć niezauważalnie do sypialni, zostawiając matkę z synem samych. “Jestem wściekły, a przede wszystkim zawiedziony i rozczarowany,” powiedział a każde jego słowo było jak nóż, który zagłębiał się w serce Maryse Lightwood. “Nie rozumiem jak mogłaś mu na to wszystko pozwolić… Po tym co Ci zrobił. Zniszczył Ci życie… Naprawdę się na to zgadzasz?”

“Aleksander…”

“Nie nazywaj mnie tak…” warknął przerywając jej. “Wykreowaliście w mojej głowie przyszłość do której miałem dążyć. Od początku wiedzieliście, że nie mam żadnych szans, więc po co to było?! Sprawiało wam radość patrzenie jak się motam, chcąc sprostać waszym chorym wymaganiom?! Dobrze się przy tym bawiliście?!” Maryse milczała pełna poczucia winy. “ODPOWIEDZ MI!”

“Alexander.” Głos Magnus’a był stanowczy ale spokojny. Objął ramionami drżącego ze wściekłości chłopaka chcąc dać mu jakieś wsparcie. Nie rozumiał o co chodziło w całej tej rozmowie, ale nie mógł patrzeć jak jego chłopak z minuty na minutę pogrąża się w nienawiści, która nie leżała w jego spokojnej naturze. “Spójrz na mnie, kochanie.” Szepnął czekając aż oczy Alec’a skupią się na nim. “Musisz oddychać. Zrób to dla mnie, dobrze?”

Alec nabrał kilka głębszych oddechów. Drżenie powoli ustało.

“Lepiej?” zapytał czarownik cicho. Odetchnął z ulgą gdy Alec przytaknął, głowa opadła mu na ramię Magnus’a.

Maryse przyglądała się im wielkimi oczami pełnymi łez. Alec rzadko się denerwował ale kiedy już się to działo, trudno było mu się uspokoić. Zazwyczaj kończyło się to sparingiem z Jace’m. Kobieta nie sądziła, że kiedyś zobaczy swojego najstarszego syna oddającego komuś kontrolę w ten sposób. Był to wyższy poziom zaufania. Nawet Jace nie był dla niego tak bliski.

“Przepraszam, że Cię krzywdziłam… Myślałam, że jeśli będziesz żył zgodnie z zasadami Clave, będę mogła Cię dłużej chronić,” szepnęła nie potrafiąc spojrzeć synowi w oczy. Alec patrzył na nią niedowierzająco, że usłyszał od swojej matki przeprosiny. “Mogłam się domyślić, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie.” uśmiechnęła się gdy to mówiła i powoli podniosła twarz by spojrzeć na parę stojącą przed nią. “Jesteś tak bardzo podobny do ojca.” Chłopak zamarł wciąż otoczony ramionami czarownika, który nie mógł uwierzyć, że Maryse w takim momencie porównuje syna do Roberta. “Kiedyś zostaniesz wielkim przywódcą i całe zastępy będą pod Twoimi rozkazami. To Twoje słowa będą prawem, nie ten stek bzdur, który każe nam przestrzegać Clave.” Kiedy to mówiła oczy jej promieniały pewnością siebie i czymś, co Alec zawsze pragnął dostrzec u Roberta, gdy na niego patrzył. “Jestem dumna z tego jakim mężczyzną się stałeś. Wiem również, że będę dumna z tego kim staniesz się w przyszłości, nie ważne, którą ścieżkę wybierzesz.”

“Nie rozumiem.” stwierdził Alec zmieszany. “Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś od razu powiedziała mi to, co chcę wiedzieć zamiast kluczyć, zbywając mnie miłymi słówkami.” Maryse cały czas się uśmiechając, powoli podeszła do syna. Kiedy Alec tym razem się od niej nie odsunął, położyła mu rękę na policzku.

“Chciałabym Ci powiedzieć wszystko. Odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie, ale złożyłam kiedyś przysięgę i nie mogę jej zerwać. Jednak nie martw się mój synku, już niedługo wszystkiego się dowiesz.” Pocałowała go w policzek i zwróciła się do Magnus’a. “Wiem, że moje zachowanie w stosunku do Ciebie było karygodne. Nic nie jest w stanie mnie usprawiedliwić. Bardzo Cię za to przepraszam.” Maryse wyglądała jakby mówiła szczerze. “Alec, to moje pierworodne dziecko i byłam pewna że nikt nigdy nie będzie dla niego wystarczająco dobry.” Chłopak zarumienił się na jej słowa. “Ty jednak, Magnusie Bane sprawiłeś, że zmieniłam zdanie. Cieszę się, że Alec Cię spotkał i dziękuję, że się nim opiekujesz.” Gdy skończyła mówić podeszła do czarownika i pocałowała go w policzek tak jak wcześniej swojego syna. “Pójdę już. Gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali dzwońcie. Miłego dnia wam życzę.” Po tych słowach wyszła z mieszkania zostawiając oniemiałą parę.

“O co w tym chodziło?” zapytał Magnus starając się otrząsnąć z szoku.

“Nie mam pojęcia.” Odparł szczerze Alec, wciąż wpatrując się w drzwi od mieszkania za którymi zniknęła jego matka. Nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu, który wkradł się na jego usta.

Magnus przyglądał się temu z ulgą. Nie dowiedział się, co zaszło między Lightwoodami a ich synem, ale przynajmniej w ostatecznym rozrachunku wyglądało na to, że wyszło im to na dobre. Czarownik wzruszył ramionami i klasnął w dłonie strasząc przy tym Alec’a. “Co powiesz na późne śniadanie?” zapytał radośnie i udał się do kuchni gdy Alec kiwnął głową. Miał nastrój na gotowanie, więc zamiast używać magii wyciągnął z szafy patelnię. “Francuskie tosty?” 

“Brzmi świetnie.” 

***

W mieszkaniu Magnusa leciała cicha muzyka, według jej autora miała być kojąca. Alec leżał na kanapie w salonie starając się czytać książkę, którą znalazł na półce w gabinecie czarownika. Gdy po raz trzeci zaczął czytać tę samą stronę nadal nie pamiętając co było w niej napisane, westchnął zrezygnowany i przykrył książką twarz. 

Magnus musiał wyjść na spotkanie z klientem pozostawiając Nocnego Łowcę w domu. Alec dostał od niego oficjalne pozwolenie na czytanie czego tylko chciał, więc chłopak czytał, ale jego myśli ciągle powracały do rozmowy z Maryse.

Wszystko co powiedziała jego matka brzmiało jak coś surrealistycznego. Nie wiedział co ma z tą wiedzą zrobić.

Robert nie był jego ojcem, ale człowiek, który nim był, musiał być świetnym przywódcą. Przynajmniej tyle wywnioskował ze słów Maryse. Musiał mieć też posłuch wśród ludzi. Alec zastanawiał się czy znajdzie coś na jego temat w bibliotece instytutu. Osoba do której porównała go matka musiała być bardzo charyzmatyczna, na pewno napisano o niej coś w kronice Nocnych Łowców.

Wstał odłożył księgę na stolik kawowy i wyszedł z mieszkania zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dopiero w połowie drogi zastanowił się czy to dobry pomysł by wracać do Instytutu dwa dni po tym jak odszedł z postanowieniem, że nigdy więcej tam nie wróci. Co jeśli spotka tam Roberta? Wolałby tego uniknąć. Zaczął zwalniać by po chwili całkowicie się zatrzymać.  _ Jesteś lepszy od niego. Nie musisz się go bać. Nie wstydź się tego kim jesteś _ . Starał się przekonać sam siebie. Potrząsnął głową wdzięczny za runę niewidzialności. Gdyby przyziemni go teraz widzieli pewnie zastanawialiby się czy nie potrzebuje jakiejś terapii.

Alec postanowił, że jeśli spotka Roberta, wtedy zastanowi się nad tym co powinien zrobić. W tym momencie chciał tylko znaleźć informacje na temat swojego biologicznego ojca.

Dotarł do instytutu i przez nikogo niezauważony wszedł do biblioteki. Rozejrzał się wkoło i oczami wyobraźni mógł dostrzec Hodge’a siedzącego przy biurku i czarnego kruka Hugina, który siedząc na oparciu jego krzesła, obserwował wszystko co się działo w koło by później donosić o tym do Valentine’a.

Mimo, że od zdrady Hodge’a minęło już kilka miesięcy, Alec wciąż odczuwał ból na wspomnienie byłego nauczyciela. Zginął z ręki Sebastiana w tym samym dniu co jego młodszy brat Max.

Alec pozwolił sobie by przez chwilę umysł przyćmił mu żal po stracie brata. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to by w pełni go opłakać. Dla Nocnych Łowców nie ma czasu na żałobę, a tym bardziej nie podczas wojny.

Chłopak odetchnął kilka razy i ruszył wzdłuż półek. Na samym środku regału stała przepięknie zdobiona złota księga. Alec wyciągnął ją powoli i spojrzał na okładkę. Zdobiły ją czarne litery układające się w słowo  _ ‘Kronika’ _ . Alec podszedł do biurka i usiadł otwierając księgę. 

Kronika była spisem wszystkich Nocnych Łowców i zawierała krótki opis każdego z nich. Co ciekawszym osobom poświęcono całą stronę, jak to było w przypadku Jonathan’a Nocnego Łowcy. Postanowił zacząć swoje poszukiwania w najbardziej oczywistym miejscu i poszukał części poświęconej Lightwoodom. Szybko odnalazł wpisy poświęcone jego dalekim krewnym.

_ Gabriel Lightwood, urodzony w 1860 roku, ceremonia pierwszej runy w 1870 roku, członek Conclave Londyńskiego, syn Benedykta Lightwooda i Barbary Pangborn, mąż Cecily Herondale, ojciec Anny, Alexandra oraz Christophera; _

Alec przewrócił kilka stron i znalazł wpis dotyczący jego bliskich.

_ Robert Lightwood, urodzony w 1965 roku, ceremonia pierwszej runy w 1977 roku, członek Conclave Nowojorskiego, syn Andrew Lightwooda i Phoebe Gladstone, mąż Maryse Trueblood, ojciec Isabelle oraz Maxwella; _

Serce chłopaka zabiło mocniej. Nigdy nie zaglądał do Kroniki, nie miał takiej potrzeby. Teraz uświadomił sobie jak wiele informacji skrywać mogła jedna księga. 

_ Maryse Lightwood (z domu Trueblood), urodzona w 1968 roku, ceremonia pierwszej runy w 1978 roku, członek Conclave Nowojorskiego, córka Adama Trueblood i Marisy Trueblood, żona Roberta Lightwooda, matka Aleksandra, Isabelle oraz Maxwella; _

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dostrzegł swoje imię. Nie miał pojęcia co by zrobił, gdyby okazało się, że Maryse nie jest jego matką. Spojrzał na swój wpis i zamarł. “Co do…”

_ Alexander Gideon Lightwood urodzony w 1989 roku, ceremonia pierwszej runy w 1989 roku, członek Conclave Nowojorskiego, Syn Maryse Lightwood; _

Nigdy nie słyszał by jakiś Nocny łowca otrzymał swoją pierwszą runę tuż po urodzeniu. Przewertował całą księgę i nigdzie nie znalazł podobnego wpisu. Dzieci Nocnych Łowców otrzymywały swoją pierwszą runę po ukończeniu dziesięciu lat.  _ Dlaczego ktoś ryzykował nakładanie run na noworodka? _ Alec domyślał się co może być powodem. Nie chciał jednak pytać Maryse. Bał się, że jej odpowiedź wcale mu się nie spodoba.

Zamknął księgę i odłożył ją na miejsce. Usłyszał jak drzwi do biblioteki otwierają się z hukiem. Alec stał za kolumną, która zasłaniała go przed nowo przybyłymi.

“Robercie!” usłyszał oburzony głos Maryse. “Nie możesz mu tego zrobić. To nasz syn, to my go wychowaliśmy…”

“Wystarczy!” Robert brzmiał na zirytowanego. “Zgodziłem się na to by udawać jego ojca bo mnie o to prosiłaś. Byłem głupi i żałuję tej decyzji.”

Serce chłopaka zabiło mocniej. Czuł, że zawartość żołądka podnosi mu się do gardła. Co innego gdy podejrzewał, że Robert nigdy go nie chciał, a co innego usłyszeć to z jego ust. Ręce zaczęły mu drżeć.

“Nie możesz go już dłużej bronić Maryse. Widziałaś jak Clave nas potraktowało po tym jak zajęliśmy się synem Valentina. Chcieli odebrać nam runy. Myśleli, że opiekowaliśmy się Jace’m dla niego.”

“To nie to samo!”

“Masz rację, to nie to samo. Jace jest dzieckiem Nocnych Łowców i ostatecznie okazało się, że nie jest synem Valentine’a. Dlatego Clave potraktowało nas łagodnie,” stwierdził zmęczony. “Co będzie jak dowiedzą się kim jest ojciec Alec’a? Ukrywamy to przed nimi od ponad osiemnastu lat. Takiej zdrady nigdy nam nie wybaczą,” syknął. “Kiedy nakładałem mu znak po urodzeniu liczyłem na to, że runa go zabije.” Maryse wydała z siebie okrzyk niedowierzania. “Nie patrz tak na mnie. Oszczędziłbym mu tylko cierpienia. Mimo, że nosi runy, nigdy nie będzie w pełni jednym z nas. Gdy Clave się dowie...”

“Nie możesz im nic powiedzieć!” Krzyknęła Maryse.

“Nie mam zamiaru. Jednak chłopak skończył osiemnaście lat. Zaklęcie ochronne, które rzucił na niego ojciec, powoli traci moc. Jak myślisz, ile czasu minie nim jego prawdziwa natura przejmie nad nim kontrolę?” Alec pobladł. Słowa Roberta przypominały mu to, co ciągle powtarzały mu głosy. Czym była jego prawdziwa natura? Jego biologiczny ojciec rzucił na niego czar? To znaczy, że był czarownikiem? Chłopak postanowił odłożyć analizę na później, gdy tylko dowie się czegoś więcej. Następne słowa Roberta przykuły jego uwagę. “Alec nigdzie nie będzie bezpieczny. Nawet Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu nie ochroni go przed jego przeznaczeniem, co najwyżej zginie próbując. Nic nie możemy zrobić. Przez przysięgę nie możesz nawet go ostrzec przed zagrożeniem.” Po pomieszczeniu roznosił się szloch kobiety. “Wybacz mi Maryse. Musiałem go odtrącić. To był jedyny sposób. Muszę chronić resztę naszych dzieci. Dla dobra Isabelle i Jace’a, dla dobra wszystkich, Alec powinien trzymać się zdala.” Po tych słowach przekroczył bramę udając się zapewne do Alicante.

Maryse opadła na krzesło i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, wciąż głośno płacząc. 

Serce Alec’a biło w donośnym stakato. Przyszedł tylko przejrzeć kronikę Nocnych Łowców, a otrzymał więcej niż pragnął. Jego biologiczny ojciec był podziemnym.  _ Nie. _ To jeszcze by przeżył, ale ze słów Roberta wywnioskował, że to bardzo optymistyczna wersja. Ojciec Alec’a musiał być demonem i to nie podrzędnym demonem. Możliwe, że nawet Wielkim Demonem. Tylko to mogło sprowadzić na Lightwoodów gniew Clave.

Na samą myśl, że miałby być synem Wielkiego Demona robiło mu się niedobrze. Całe życie walczył z demonami. Pierwszy, którego zabił był jednym z Wielkich Demonów. Abaddon. Co jeśli…  _ Nie, nie myśl o tym Alec! _

Chłopak przygryzł wargę chcąc w jakiś sposób odegnać nagłą panikę, która zaczęła go obezwładniać. Nie mógł sobie teraz na to pozwolić.

Wyjrzał zza kolumny. Jego matka wciąż siedziała skulona na krześle przy biurku. Wyciągnął stelle i aktywował kilka run. Podszedł do kobiety i objął ją sprawiając, że podskoczyła zaskoczona.

“Alec? Co Ty tu robisz?” zapytała przerażona wycierając wierzchem dłoni łzy z twarzy.

“Chciałem poszukać jakichś informacji w Kronice Nocnych Łowców,” powiedział cicho. Kobieta zamarła, gdy dotarło do niej, że chłopak słyszał całą ich rozmowę.

“Alec…”

“Nic nie mów. Wszystko rozumiem,” szepnął. “Dziękuję za wszystko. Chciałem się tylko pożegnać.” Po tych słowach uciekł. Usłyszał jak Maryse woła go po imieniu, błagając by poczekał. Nie posłuchał jej. 

Dzięki runie szybkości był w ciągu chwili w połowie drogi do mieszkania Magnus’a. Zatrzymał się gdy przypomniał sobie słowa Roberta.  _ ‘Nawet Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu nie ochroni go przed jego przeznaczeniem, co najwyżej zginie próbując.’  _ Nie mógł narażać swoich bliskich. Magnus również się do nich zaliczał. Alec nie miał dokąd pójść. 

Objął się ramionami. Zostawił swój płaszcz w instytucie. Był początek stycznia i na dworze panował mróz. Jeśli chciał uciec, będzie potrzebował swoich rzeczy, które w większości wciąż były w torbie w mieszkaniu czarownika. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie powinien po nią pójść. Nie mógł tego jednak zrobić. Magnus od razu domyśliłby się, że coś jest nie tak i nie pozwoliłby mu odejść. Alec nie mógł ryzykować.

Zadrżał i wyciągnął stellę. Narysował na ręce runę ciepła i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy przenikliwy chłód przestał mu przeszkadzać. 


	8. Parabatai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rozumiem, ale gdzie w tym wszystkim pojawia się Alec?” zapytał sfrustrowany Magnus.  
> Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno. “Alec jest rozwiązaniem problemów Clave. Gdyby wiedzieli kim jest, poświęciliby go bez mrugnięcia okiem twierdząc, że robią to dla większego dobra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótki ale konkretny rozdział :)  
> W następnym...  
> A nie, będę wam spoilerować :P  
> Będę wdzięczna jak mi przypomnicie czy w książce było napisane, w którym miejscu nasze chłopaki miały swoje runy parabatai. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że obaj mieli je na ramionach.

Mieszkanie Magnusa często robiło za bazę wypadową, gdy rodzeństwo Alec’a postanowiło zrobić coś głupiego. Tym razem również wszyscy zebrali się u niego w domu, jednak zamiast Alexandra -który często robił za głos rozsądku dla całej ekipy- tym razem na sofie w salonie Magnusa siedziała jego matka, Maryse Lightwood. Była roztrzęsiona i bardzo blada. Cały czas trzymała w dłoni srebrny wisiorek w kształcie pióra. Miała zamknięte oczy co sprawiało, że wyglądała jakby się modliła.

Myśli Magnusa cały czas wracały do momentu, gdy wrócił do domu i uświadomił sobie, że coś jest nie tak.

_ Było już późno gdy Magnus wrócił od klienta, Kiedy nie zastał Alec’a w mieszkaniu wystraszył się. Próbował do niego zadzwonić ale każde połączenie było od razu przekierowywane na pocztę głosową. _

_ Magnus mając na uwadze nawrót koszmarów Aleksandra nie mógł czekać 24 godziny tak jak każą policjanci w każdym serialu. _

_ Zanim mógł zastanowić się nad tym co powinien zrobić jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Magnus modlił się, żeby to był Alec jednak jedno spojrzenie na ekran telefonu wystarczyło by z twarzy odpłynęła mu cała krew. Odebrał i przyłożył telefon do ucha. _

_ “Jace?” _

_ “Alec jest z Tobą?!” Magnus przez chwilę nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Pytanie blondyna brzmiał nagląco. “Magnus! Czy Alec jest z Tobą?!” _

_ “Nie… Wróciłem jakieś dziesięć minut temu, nie wiem gdzie mógł pójść, nie mówił mi, że ma zamiar wychodzić,” odpowiedział czarownik zdziwiony brzmieniem własnego głosu.  _

_ “Był w instytucie jakieś pół godziny temu,” poinformował go Nocny Łowca. _

_ Magnus wciągnął głęboko powietrze zaskoczony. Nie przypuszczał, że Alec będzie chciał iść do Instytutu. “Co się stało?” zapytał domyślając się odpowiedzi. _

_ “Nie mam pojęcia,” oznajmił Jace. “Usłyszałem krzyk Maryse więc zbiegłem na dół. Zapytałem ją co się stało ale wydusiła z siebie tylko jego imię i że to wszystko jej wina. Po tym zaczęła płakać. Izzy próbuje ją od tamtego czasu uspokoić.” Jace brzmiał na zmartwionego. “Maryse to najsilniejsza kobieta jaką znam. Nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie.” _

_ “Otwieram wam portal w holu. Przygotuję jej jakiś eliksir na uspokojenie. _

Od tamtego momentu minęła jakaś godzina. Próbowali wyciągnąć Maryse z odrętwienia w jakim się znalazła ale nic nie pomagało.

Magnus próbował kilka razy namierzyć Alec’a, jednak za każdym razem uderzał o mur.  _ Dlaczego chłopak go blokował? Co się stało? _ Jego oczy znów powędrowały do skulonej sylwetki kobiety. Podszedł do niej i uklęknął tak by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

“Maryse,” zaczął cicho mimo, że tak naprawdę pragnął złapać ją za ramiona potrząsnąć mocno i krzyknąć żeby się opamiętała. Wiedział jednak, że to nic nie da. Dlatego kontynuował spokojnym głosem. “Czy znów się pokłóciliście?”

Maryse potrząsnęła głową a jej oczy znów wypełniły się łzami, jej głos był zachrypnięty kiedy przemówiła. “Kłóciłam się z Robertem w bibliotece. Został wezwany do Alicante. Chciałam się upewnić, że…” głos jej się załamał. Przełknęła łzy i kontynuowała. “Że nie zrobi nic głupiego.”

“Głupiego? Co masz na myśli?” przerwała jej Isabelle ale zamilkła gdy dostrzegła uniesioną rękę czarownika.

“Kłóciliście się o Aleksandra?” zapytał, na co Maryse przytaknęła.

“Wiem, że Robert powiedział mu podczas ostatniej kłótni, że to była nasza wspólna decyzja, ale ja… Nie miałam pojęcia, że ma zamiar to zrobić. Nic mi nie powiedział…” załkała głośno.

“O czym Ty mówisz?” Serce czarownika biło bardzo szybko. Po kręgu, Robert próbował zrobić wszystko by przypodobać się Clave. Magnus był przerażony wizją tego co mógł zrobić. “Czy Alec jest z Robertem? Zabrał go do Alicante?”

Maryse potrząsnęła głową. “Alec był w bibliotece, kiedy się kłóciliśmy. Słyszał całą naszą rozmowę.”

“Mogę się domyślić co usłyszał,” powiedział z goryczą czarownik. “Robert nigdy nie ukrywał tego co myśli na temat naszego związku.”

“O boże.” Maryse złapała rękę Magnusa. “Nie powiedział Ci? Po tym jak zareagowałeś, kiedy przyszłam tu ostatnio byłam pewna, że Ci powiedział.”

“O czym?” Magnus czuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.

“Robert postanowił, że to Isabelle zostanie następnym szefem Instytutu.”

Wszyscy zamarli przerażeni. Wiedzieli co ta pozycja znaczy dla Aleca.

“Nie…” szepnęła przerażona dziewczyna. “Nie może tego zrobić. Według prawa, władzę nad instytutem przejmuje najstarsze dziecko… Alec jest najstarszy… Tata nie może…”

“Może,” zauważył ponuro Jace. Wszystkie oczy przeniosły się na niego. Blondyn lubił być w centrum uwagi ale nie w tym momencie. Tak bardzo chciałby się mylić. “Gdyby Robert wydziedziczył Aleca, wtedy to Ty jesteś następna w kolejce.”

Izzy zbladła. “Nie, on nie mógłby... Mamo?” Spojrzała na matkę szukając w jej niebieskich oczach wsparcia. Maryse westchnęła ciężko.

“Nie wydziedziczył go.” Wszyscy momentalnie się rozluźnili. Maryse pragnęła, żeby na tym zakończyła się rozmowa, ale była im winna prawdę. “Nie zrobił tego, ponieważ nie musiał. Alec nie jest jego synem.” Przez chwilę wszyscy patrzyli na nią jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa. 

Kiedy pierwszy szok minął Izzy i Jace zaczęli mówić jednocześnie. Przekrzykiwali się chcąc wyciągnąć od Maryse jak najwięcej informacji. Magnus natomiast wstał z podłogi i usiadł na fotelu. 

Wszystko nagle zaczęło się mu układać. Atak paniki jaki Alec miał po powrocie z Instytutu. Słowa Maryse z dzisiejszego ranka. Reakcja chłopaka kiedy Maryse porównała go do jego ojca. Nie do Roberta! Jego prawdziwego ojca! Ale… To było rano. Magnus spojrzał w szafirowe oczy kobiety, ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

“O co pokłóciłaś się z Robertem w bibliotece?” Powiedział cicho, jednak przelał w swój głoś trochę magii by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Izzy i Jace natychmiast umilkli.

“Próbowałam przemówić mu do rozsądku. Przekonać do zmiany zdania... Może Robert nie jest biologicznym ojcem Alec’a, ale jest jedynym jakiego ma. Wychowywał go przez ostatnie osiemnaście lat. Nie mogłam zrozumieć jak mógł tak po prostu go porzucić.”

Magnus siedział wpatrując się w ścianę nad ramieniem Maryse z nieobecnym wzrokiem. Czarownik wiedział jak bardzo taka zdrada może boleć.

“Robert nic nie wie o biologicznym ojcu Alec’a, ma tylko swoje podejrzenia. I postanowił, że dzisiaj będzie najlepszy moment na to by mi je zdradzić.” Na twarzy kobiety pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia.

“Mówiłaś o przysiędze…” zaczął Magnus nie do końca pewny, czy powinien poruszać ten temat przy jej dzieciach. Kiedy kobieta kiwnęła głową kontynuował. “Jak bardzo wiążąca jest ta przysięga?”

Kobieta przez chwilę milczała, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. “Jest tak wiążąca jak przysięga, którą Ty złożyłbyś Alec’owi.” Magnus zamarł przypominając sobie obietnice daną chłopakowi. “Obiecałam mężczyźnie, którego kocham, że nigdy nikomu nie wyjawię prawdy. Moja lojalność wobec niego…”

“A co z Twoim synem?!” zapytał szorstko czarownik, zaskakując wszystkich. “ _ Waszym _ synem. Czy złamałabyś tą przysięgę by go ratować?”

Maryse wyprostowała się w fotelu. “Jeśli ktoś się dowie… Jeśli Clave się dowie kim jest Alec…” zadrżała na samą myśl. “Od powstania Kręgu, Clave się zmieniło. Nie powinnam Ci tego mówić, ale nasze runy słabną z każdym dniem. Rada Clave jest gotowa poświęcić wszystko by wzmocnić pozycję Nocnych Łowców. Eksperymenty Morgensterna na jego dzieciach i ten z Mrocznymi Nocnymi Łowcami były dla nich jak pobudka. Zrozumieli, że mogą być silniejsi jeśli uda im się dowiedzieć w jaki sposób działają zdolności Clary i Jace’a. Gdyby udało im się powielić ten eksperyment...”

“Oni zdają sobie sprawę, że musieliby użyć krwi anioła?” zapytał Jace. Maryse spojrzała na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. “Chyba, że znaleźli inny sposób…”

“Rada zażądała od nas wydania Ciebie i Clary. Odmówiłam.” Dodała szybko widząc wyraz paniki na twarzy blondyna. “Jesteś moim synem i nikomu nie pozwolę na Tobie eksperymentować.” Kobieta znów chwyciła w dłoń wisiorek. “Clave straciło z oczu prawdziwy cel istnienia Nocnych Łowców. Właśnie przez takie myślenie tracimy nasze anielskie zdolności. Nocni Łowcy od wieków wywyższali się ponad wszystkie inne rasy, Valentine i Jonathan są kroplą, która przepełniła czarę.”

Byli zaskoczeni jej słowami. Zawsze sądzili, że Maryse jest wielkim wrogiem podziemnych.

“Rozumiem, ale gdzie w tym wszystkim pojawia się Alec?” zapytał sfrustrowany Magnus.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno. “Alec jest rozwiązaniem problemów Clave. Gdyby wiedzieli kim jest, poświęciliby go bez mrugnięcia okiem twierdząc, że robią to  _ dla większego dobra _ .”

“Czekaj, co masz na myśli?!” zawołał Jace z kuchni sięgając po szklankę z szafki nad zlewem.

“Alec…” zaczęła ale przerwał jej dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i głośny jęk.

Spojrzenia wszystkich powędrowały w stronę kuchni. Izzy podeszła do brata, który stał w miejscu jak porażony. “Jace?” Chłopak zadrżał i przeniósł wzrok ze stłuczonej szklanki na pytające spojrzenie brunetki. Nie wiedział co się stało. W jednej chwili wszystko było w porządku, w drugiej przepełniła go fala paniki, która biła z jego runy parabatai. “Jace…” Otworzył usta by powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale zamiast słów usłyszał własny krzyk, gdy przeszyła go fala bólu. Złapał palącą runę parabatai i upadł na kolana starając się zachować przytomność. Jak z oddali słyszał głosy, ale nie był w stanie stwierdzić, kto do niego mówi ani co. Drżał czując ból swojego parabatai, swojego brata. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał jego cierpienia tak intensywnie. Kolejna fala bólu niemal go oślepiła. 

_ Strach... _

_ Cierpienie... _

_ Panika... _

_ I...  _

_ Nic… _

“Alec.” jęknął Jace zanim ogarnęła go ciemność.


	9. Piętno Midasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Co mały Nephilim robi sam w środku nocy w takiej dzielnicy.” Usłyszał za sobą głos, który zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Jakby mówiła do niego nie jedna osoba a cały chór głosów. Miał wrażenie, że na ulicy zgasły wszystkie latarnie, jednak gdy tylko zmrużył oczy dostrzegł, że dookoła niego latały czarne drobinki przypominające sadzę. Demon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy mi się wydaje, czy te rozdziały są coraz krótsze?  
> Jeśli tak to przepraszam bardzo :P   
> Staram się publikować jak tylko skończę pisać coś sensownego bo nigdy nie wiadomo gdzie poniesie mnie wyobraźnia jutro.  
> Zapraszam do czytania :)

Gdy Alec postanowił, że nie może wrócić do mieszkania Magnus’a, głowę wypełniły mu głosy, które nękały go od kiedy wypił krew Camille. Wykorzystywały przeciwko niemu słowa Roberta i jego własną decyzję, próbując namówić go do zakończenia swojego życia.

Nie mógł wrócić do Magnus’a, a jego rodzina go nie chciała. W końcu kto by chciał kogoś takiego jak on. Był zagrożeniem dla swoich bliskich. Mógł oszczędzić im cierpienia. Wystarczyło żeby zakończył swoje życie. Wtedy Robert mogłby odetchnąć z ulgą wiedząc, że już nic nie zagraża jemu i jego rodzinie.

Alec nie wiedział jak długo pozwolił głosom sobą kierować. Kiedy ucichły był na jakiejś ulicy, której nie rozpoznał. Słyszał głośną muzykę dobiegającą z jednego z barów i widział kilka osób stojących przy otwartych drzwiach. Dziewczyny miały na sobie krótkie spódniczki i Alec przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie jest im zimno. Ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami. I ruszył przed siebie.

Zastanawiał się co robi teraz Magnus. Czy wrócił już do domu i zauważył jego nieobecność. Czarownik opiekował się nim przez ostatni miesiąc, próbując podtrzymać go przy życiu, gdy wampirza krew robiła wszystko by je zakończyć.  _ Co ja wyprawiam? _ pomyślał Alec. Magnus nigdy by go nie odtrącił, nie ważne kim był i jakie wiązałoby się z tym zagrożenie. Magnus go kochał i zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Alec nie powinien uciekać, nie mógł porzucić Magnusa, nie w taki sposób. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia, czy pożegnania. Musiał wrócić. Musiał…

“Co mały Nephilim robi sam w środku nocy w takiej dzielnicy.” Usłyszał za sobą głos, który zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Jakby mówiła do niego nie jedna osoba a cały chór głosów. Miał wrażenie, że na ulicy zgasły wszystkie latarnie, jednak gdy tylko zmrużył oczy dostrzegł, że dookoła niego latały czarne drobinki przypominające sadzę.  _ Demon! _ “Zadałem Ci pytanie!” Alec miał ochotę zatkać uszy. Głosy rezonowały mu w głowie, czuł jakby otaczał go rój pszczół. Nie był wstanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Słyszał kroki armii, lub jednej osoby? Nie potrafił ocenić. Nagle przed jego oczami pojawił się mężczyzna o czarnych jak smoła włosach i tęczówkach, które wyglądały jakby były wypełnione płynnym złotem. Jego skóra wyglądała, jakby właśnie wrócił z ciepłych krajów, opalona, niemal połyskująca złotymi drobinkami. Alec nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Jak ktoś  _ taki _ mógł być demonem.

“Trafił nam się aniołek bez języka,” zauważył mężczyzna i tym razem przemówił głębokim barytonem, reszta głosów zniknęła. Alec odczuł ulgę ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na rozluźnienie przy demonie, nie ważne jak bardzo był przystojny. “Patrzysz na mnie jak jeleń złapany w reflektory samochodu. Gdzie podział się Twój instynkt Nocnego Łowcy?” zapytał zaczepnie i wychylił się delikatnie w przód wciągając nosem powietrze. “Hm, wampirza krew… Wszystko jasne. Przyszedłeś tu szukać śmierci Nocny Łowco?” zapytał a na jego pięknej twarzy pojawił się okrutny uśmiech sprawiając, że Alec wyrwał się z dziwnego otępienia, które go ogarnęło od kiedy mężczyzna pierwszy raz się odezwał. “Trafiłeś w odpowiednie miejsce, we właściwym czasie.”

Alec nie czekał na jego ruch, wyciągnął serafickie ostrze i szybko wymówił jego imię  _ Lotifar.  _ Wiedział, że nie mierzy się ze zwykłym demonem i miał niewielkie szanse na przeżycie, co nie znaczyło, że miał zamiar poddać się bez walki. 

_ Przedłużasz tylko swoje cierpienie.  _

_ Nie walcz.  _

_ Poddaj się.  _

_ Dzięki temu staniesz się kimś lepszym.  _

_ Pozwól by Twoja prawdziwa natura przejęła kontrolę.  _

Alec starał się ignorować głosy. Cały czas wpatrywał się w demona, który przyglądał się mu z fascynacją.

“Jesteś bardzo zabawny. Naprawdę wydaje Ci się, że jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać?” zaśmiał się pokazując dwa rzędy białych jak śnieg zębów. “Powiedz mi Nocny Łowco,” zaczął powoli okrążając chłopaka. “Słyszałeś legendę o Midasie?”

Alec odwracał się razem z mężczyzną starając się zwiększyć dystans tak by tego nie zauważył. 

“Był to król, bardzo chciwy król, a to czego dotknął zamieniało się w złoto,” kontynuował dalej demon kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. “Wyglądasz na mądrego chłopaka, pewnie już dawno zdałeś sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wyjdziesz z tego cało. Więc może chociaż zachowajmy pozory uprzejmości. Jak Cię zwą Nocny Łowco?”

“Alec,” odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem uznając, że nie pogorszy to jego sytuacji. “Mam na imię Alec.”

Demon zatrzymał się i… zniknął. Alec szybko się rozejrzał. Ulica była pusta. Czuł narastającą panikę/ Nienawidził gierek demonów. Wiedział, że jak tylko się ruszy mężczyzna zaatakuje, więc został w miejscu. Jego oczy rozglądały się na boki próbując dostrzec zagrożenie. Zobaczył ruch z prawej strony ale zanim zdążył się obejrzeć został mocno pchnięty na ścianę. Uderzenie sprawiło, że na chwilę stracił oddech. Serafickie ostrze upadło w miejscu w którym wcześniej stał.

Przystojna twarz znajdowała się kilka centymetrów od jego.

“Miło Cię poznać, Alec.” uśmiechnął się pokazując ponownie zęby i przyłożył dłoń do twarzy chłopaka, zakrywając niemal jej całą lewą stronę. “Ja, jestem Midas.”

Przerażone oczy Nocnego Łowcy spotkały złote tęczówki, które wyglądały jakby ożyły. Dłoń, która znajdowała się na jego twarzy zaczęła się nagrzewać i Alec już wiedział co to znaczy. Próbował się wyrwać, ale jedno spojrzenie mężczyzny wystarczyło by ponownie zamarł niezdolny do dalszej walki. Dłoń bardzo szybko z ciepłej stała się gorąca sprawiając, że Nocny Łowca nie był w stanie powstrzymać krzyku gdy poczuł palącą ciecz wtapiającą się w jego twarz.

“Nie martw się, nie jestem taki jak król Midas z legendy. Nie zamienię Cię w złoty posąg, choć nie ukrywam byłbyś przepięknym wystrojem mojej komnaty,” jego głos chociaż cichy przebił się przez krzyk tak jakby przemawiał bezpośrednio w głowie Alec’a. Chłopak drżał i czuł jak jego runa pulsowała próbując przekazać część bólu do jego parabatai, jego brata. Alec nie chciał, żeby to czuł...

_ Strach... _

_ Cierpienie... _

_ Panika... _

_ I...  _

_ Nic… _

Midas odsunął rękę od twarzy chłopaka i z zadowoleniem obserwował swoje dzieło. Ból sprawił, że Nocny Łowca stracił przytomność.

***

Ciemność… To pierwsze co Alec dostrzegł gdy odzyskał przytomność. Ból... Był jedyną rzeczą, którą był w stanie odczuwać w tym momencie. Spróbował odepchnąć go na drugi plan, aby skupić myśli na tyle by rozpoznać miejsce w którym się znalazł. Przede wszystkim starał się przypomnieć jak do tego doszło, że jego dłonie były zakute w łańcuchy i przypięte do sufitu podtrzymując go w niewygodnej pozycji. Stopy ledwo dotykały ziemi, a z nadgarstków spływała krew. 

Alec odetchnął kilka razy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Była to prawdopodobnie cela. Nie był pewny, gdyż pomieszczenie było dość duże. Mógł to ocenić po oknach, które były zasłonięte ciężkimi czarnymi kotarami z pod, których emitowała delikatna rubinowa poświata, co nie wystarczyło by mógł wyraźnie dostrzec całość pomieszczenia. Pod stopami Alec wyczuwał miękki dywan, który był zdobiony ohydną sceną przedstawiającą hordę demonów rozrywającą kawał mięsa, którym musiał być kiedyś człowiek, patrząc na kończyny porozrzucane u ich stóp. Ktokolwiek umieścił tutaj ten dywan musiał być chory psychicznie.

Zastanawiał się jak długo był nieprzytomny. Po tym co zrobił mu Midas, miał nadzieję, że Jace i jego przyjaciele domyślą się, że ma kłopoty i będą próbowali go znaleźć.

_ Po co mieliby to robić? _

_ Twoja obecność jest dla nich zagrożeniem. _

_ Na pewno im ulżyło gdy dowiedzieli się, że zniknąłeś. _

_ Demon obezwładnił Cię w sekundę. _

_ Jesteś słaby, ponieważ odrzucasz swoją prawdziwą naturę. _

_ Nie walcz. _

_ Poddaj się. _

_ Nie pożałujesz… _

Alec próbował skupić się na swojej więzi parabatai. Mógł przekazać Jace’owi swoje uczucia jeśli wystarczająco mocno się na nich skupił. Jednak głosy nie dawały mu spokoju, tak samo jak ból promieniujący na niemal całą jego twarz. Nie chciał myśleć o przyszłości. Bał się tego co może przynieść.

“Widzę, że mój aniołek odzyskał przytomność.” Ciszę przeszył znajomy głęboki baryton. Alec nie tęsknił za jego poprzednim głosem ale też nie cieszył się na ten. Wolałby obudzić się słysząc mruczenie Prezesa Miau, który spał na jego brzuchu, kiedy on sam leżał w łóżku koło Magnusa w mieszkaniu czarownika. Tak bardzo pragnął, żeby to wszystko okazało się kolejnym okrutnym snem, halucynacją wywołaną przez krew Camille.

Alec jęknął z bólu, gdy gorące palce złapały go mocno za brodę przechylając twarz tak by odsłonić złote znamię w kształcie dłoni.

“Nigdy wcześniej nie piętnowałem nikogo w takim miejscu, zwłaszcza kogoś o tak cudnym obliczu.” Złote tęczówki demona spoczęły na błękitnych Alec’a. “Nie spodziewałem się tak wyśmienitego efektu. Twoje oczy pięknie podkreślają mój znak. Szczególnie wtedy gdy płoną z wściekłości jak w tym momencie.” Midas uśmiechnął się, a Alec dostrzegł zmianę w twarzy demona, gdy fascynacja przerodziła się w okrutne oczekiwanie. “Już nie mogę się doczekać chwili, gdy zniszczę Twoją wolę walki i resztki nadziei, które wciąż tlą się w tych błękitnych tęczówkach. Chcę zobaczyć jak gaśniesz z każdym dniem uświadamiając sobie, że nikt po Ciebie nie przyjdzie. Nie tutaj,” zaśmiał się a wraz z nim cały chór. Nocny Łowca skulił się nie mogąc w żaden sposób zablokować głosu Midasa. Mężczyzna machnął niedbale ręką i wszystkie zasłony zniknęły ukazując mu nieskończoną czarną pustynię nad którą rozciągało się czerwone niebo.

“Witaj w Otchłani, królestwie Lucyfera!”


	10. Pożegnanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus opadł na krzesło przy łóżku Nocnego Łowcy ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Dwa tygodnie nieustających poszukiwań, dwa tygodnie ciągłego cierpienia. Czarownik poczuł na ramieniu drobną dłoń dziewczyny.  
> “Alec…” jęknął blondyn, wciąż nieprzytomny.  
> Magnus odsłonił twarz, jego żółto-zielone kocie oczy płonęły rozpaczą i wściekłością.  
> “Ktokolwiek jest odpowiedzialny za cierpienie Alexandra i Jace’a, drogo za to zapłaci, Isabelle,” dziewczyna zadrżała słysząc mrok czający się w głosie czarownika. “Sam tego dopilnuję, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz jaką w życiu zrobię, obiecuję.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie zabijajcie!

Magnus przeszedł przez portal w swoim salonie i tylko silne ramiona należące do Luke’a Garroway’a uratowały go przed upadkiem prosto na twarz.

“Odpocznij, Magnus,” powiedział cicho wilkołak pomagając mu usiąść w fotelu.

“Jak mam odpoczywać kiedy mój chłopak gdzieś tam cierpi i nikt nie może go znaleźć!” chciał krzyknąć ale nawet na to zabrakło mu siły. “Błagam Luke, powiedz mi, że coś macie. Cokolwiek.”

Mężczyzna nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy czarownika. “Przykro mi. Wataha przeszukała całe miasto. Nie ma go w Nowym Jorku.”

“WIĘC GDZIE JEST!” Po ciele Magnusa przebiegły czerwone iskry. Wilkołak odskoczył na bok, gdy stojące na stole szklanki rozprysły się na miliony drobnych kawałeczków.

“Spokojnie, Magnus!” do pomieszczenia wbiegła Isabelle. Podeszła do czarownika nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający go szklany pył i mocno go objęła. “Znajdziemy go, wszystko będzie dobrze, Magnus,” szeptała słowa otuchy mimo, że sama ich potrzebowała.

Minęły dwa tygodnie od zniknięcia Alec’a. Dwa najgorsze tygodnie życia Magnusa, który namówił dużą część podziemia do pomocy w poszukiwaniach. Clave, jak to Clave, odmówiło współpracy z podziemnymi i ostatecznie nie wysłali nikogo, mimo usilnych próśb Maryse Lightwood.

Izzy co jakiś czas próbowała namierzyć brata za pomocą run, jednak wciąż spotykała się z blokadą. Clary starała się wymyślić jakąś runę, która pomogłaby im znaleźć Alec’a, ale anioły były głuche na jej prośby. A Jace…

Magnus wyswobodził się z objęć brunetki, wstał z fotela i skierował ociężałe nogi w stronę pokoju gościnnego, gdzie na wielkim łóżku leżała skulona postać Jace’a Herondale’a. Chłopak miał podkrążone oczy, a jego twarzy nie opuszczał grymas bólu, który napędzał ich do intensywniejszych poszukiwań. Pogarszający się z dnia na dzień stan blondyna tylko pogłębiał ich poczucie bezradności. Najgorsza była świadomość tego, że cierpienie Jace’a było tylko niewielką częścią tego co odczuwał jego parabatai…

Magnus opadł na krzesło przy łóżku Nocnego Łowcy ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Dwa tygodnie nieustających poszukiwań, dwa tygodnie ciągłego cierpienia. 

Czarownik poczuł na ramieniu drobną dłoń dziewczyny.

“Alec…” jęknął blondyn, wciąż nieprzytomny.

Magnus odsłonił twarz, jego żółto-zielone kocie oczy płonęły rozpaczą i wściekłością.

“Ktokolwiek jest odpowiedzialny za cierpienie Alexandra i Jace’a, drogo za to zapłaci, Isabelle,” dziewczyna zadrżała słysząc mrok czający się w głosie czarownika. “Sam tego dopilnuję, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz jaką w życiu zrobię, obiecuję.”

***

Napięcie było ostatnio nieodłączną częścią mieszkania Magnusa. Wszyscy wykonywali polecenia czarownika, przygotowując to co było mu potrzebne do przywołania.

“Możecie mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego znowu wzywamy Wielkiego Demona?” zapytał Simon, którego po wezwaniu Azazela uratował tylko znak Kaina.

“Postaraj się tym razem nie wskakiwać do pentagramu a obejdzie się bez większych problemów,” zaproponowała zaczepnie Clary. “Poza tym robimy to dla Alec’a. Nie możemy pozwolić na to by dłużej cierpiał. Minęły trzy tygodnie i nikt nie znalazł żadnego śladu. Nie mamy wyjścia. Nikt nie zasłużył na szczęście tak jak on.”

Wszyscy przytaknęli głowami, jednak w duchu zastanawiali się jaką im przyjdzie zapłacić cenę i jak bardzo Alec będzie na nich wściekły kiedy się dowie co zrobili. Musieli myśleć, że wróci, ponieważ tylko cały i zdrowy Alec mógł się na nich wściekać za wezwanie Wielkiego Demona.

“Stańcie pod ścianą,” mruknął Magnus wystarczająco głośno by go usłyszeli.

Czarownik odesłał prawie wszystkich, zostali tylko Izzy, Clary, Simon, Maryse i Jace, który wciąż leżał półprzytomny w sypialni gościnnej.

 Magnus złożył ręce jak do modlitwy, wyczuwał na sobie spojrzenia obecnych osób. Tak długo ukrywał kim jest, czy po tym wszystkim wciąż będą traktować go jak przyjaciela? Potrząsnął głową chcąc odegnać czarny scenariusz, który go tylko rozpraszał.

_ “Ojcze mój,”  _ zaczął inkantować, usłyszał za sobą jak ktoś gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Magnus wiedział czego zażąda jego ojciec. Był gotów mu to oddać jeśli to zagwarantuje, że Alexander do niego wróci. Jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli to zrobi, chłopak mu tego nigdy nie wybaczy.

_ “Ojcze mój,  _

_ któryś jest w piekle,  _

_ niech się nie święci imię twoje.  _

_ Przyjdź królestwo twoje,  _

_ bądź wola twoja,  _

_ jako w piekle, tak i w Edomie.  _

_ Nie odpuszczaj mi grzechów,  _

_ bo w tym ogniu ogni nie będzie miłosierdzia,  _

_ ni współczucia, ni odkupienia.  _

_ Ojcze mój,  _

_ który toczysz wojnę na wyżynach i nizinach,  _

_ przybądź do mnie teraz.  _

_ Wzywam cię jako twój syn i biorę na siebie odpowiedzialność za to wezwanie.”  _

Na chwilę zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Magnus przymknął oczy i westchnął zmęczony. Chciał mieć to już za sobą. Chciał poczuć ciepło ciała Alexandra w swoich ramionach, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę. Usłyszał cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia rudowłosej i powoli otworzył oczy. Przed nim stał wysoki mężczyzna, blady jak śmierć, w białym garniturze. Na jego nadgarstkach lśniły srebrne spinki do mankietów, w kształcie much. Jego twarz była ludzka, skóra mocno naciągnięta na ostre kości policzkowe, oczy złoto-zielone o pionowych źrenicach takich jak Magnusa. Miał czarno-czerwone włosy, które wyglądały jakby zdobiła je korona z cierni.  

“Witaj ojcze,” powiedział cicho czarownik. Wzrok Asmodeusza przebiegł po twarzach zebranych i zamarł na sekundę, by po chwili zapłonąć uczuciem, którego Magnus nie potrafił rozpoznać. Szybko spojrzał za siebie podążając za wzrokiem ojca napotykając tuż za sobą niebieskie tęczówki, które promieniowały desperacją.

“Maryse Trueblood,” demon uśmiechnął się szeroko ukazując białe zęby. “Ile to lat minęło, dwadzieścia?”

“Osiemnaście,” poprawiła go automatycznie. 

Oczy Magnusa zrobiły się wielkie. Jego wzrok przemieszczał się z twarzy Maryse na Asmodeusza.  _ To niemożliwe.  _ Wiedział, że ojciec Alec’a był kimś wyjątkowym, ale to... __

“Rozumiem, że masz dobry powód by mnie wzywać, kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatnio nie pałałeś chęcią kolejnego spotkania,” mężczyzna zwrócił się do syna zatrzymując potok jego myśli, jednak to Maryse mu odpowiedziała.

“Aleksander, mój syn…” zaczęła znów skupiając na sobie całą uwagę demona. “Zniknął trzy tygodnie temu. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, żeby go znaleźć…”

“Wszystkiego mówisz?” Asmodeusz przez chwilę rozmyślał nad jej słowami. “Dlaczego nie wezwałaś ojca chłopaka?” Mówiąc to wskazał na wisiorek w kształcie piórka na jej szyi. “Mój  _ brat _ , na pewno by się ucieszył mogąc Cię znów zobaczyć.”

Kobieta wyglądała na nieszczęśliwą, wszyscy wpatrywali się w nią jakby widzieli ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Tylko Magnus odczuł ulgę. Przez chwilę był przerażony. Gdyby okazało się, że Alec jest synem jego ojca… Więzy krwi nic nie znaczyły dla demonów, ale dla niego… Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego to co przeraziło innych. Ojcem Alec’a był demon.

“No dobrze, to czego ode mnie chcecie?” zapytał Asmodeusz litując się nad kobietą, która skuliła się pod naporem spojrzeń. “Jeśli chcecie bym sprowadził chłopaka, to muszę odmówić.”

“Dlaczego?!” odezwali się niemal wszyscy na raz, momentalnie zapominając o tajemnicach Maryse. Mężczyzna zmierzył ich wzrokiem i wzruszył ramionami, jego twarz nic nie zdradzała, jakby nałożył maskę.

“Magnus…” usłyszeli dochodzący zza pleców znajomy zachrypnięty z bólu głos. 

Wszystkie oczy powędrowały w stronę drzwi do gościnnej sypialni, w których stał Jace. Był bardzo blady ale to co zwróciło ich uwagę, to jego puste spojrzenie.

“Jest już za późno,” powiedział jednocześnie z Asmodeuszem odsłaniając miejsce w którym wcześniej miał runę parabatai. Znak zniknął.

Izzy upadła na kolana zakrywając usta dłonią, Simon natychmiast do niej doskoczył chcąc ją pocieszyć. Jednocześnie wiedząc, że nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic co mogłoby w tej sytuacji pomóc.

Jace upadł ześlizgując się na ziemię po framudze. Czuł się jakby ktoś wydarł z jego ciała część duszy. Nie był w stanie obronić swojego parabatai, ostatnie tygodnie jego życia spędził leżąc w łóżku, niezdolny znieść odrobiny bólu.

“Sprowadź tu jego ciało,” zażądał pustym głosem Magnus. Asmodeusz zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Reszta wydawała się głucha na słowa czarownika zaślepiona własną rozpaczą. “Dam Ci co chcesz, tylko go tu sprowadź, proszę.” głos mu się załamał, po policzkach popłynęły łzy. “Błagam, ojcze,” załkał głośno chowając twarz w dłoniach.

“Niczego nie chcę...“ stwierdził beznamiętnie demon, jego oczy nawet na chwilę nie oderwały się od twarzy syna. “Wybacz mi mój synu, ale chłopak jest już poza moim zasięgiem. Nie mogę przyjąć tej umowy.” Po tych słowach zniknął rozpraszając się w ciemną mgłę.


	11. Nowy ślad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Za oknem rozbrzmiewał śpiew ptaków, który powoli wybudzał śpiącego głęboko blondyna. Chłopak powoli otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się widząc wpatrującą się w niego parę kocich tęczówek.  
> “Hej,” szepnął zachrypniętym głosem i wyciągnął dłoń by pogłaskać miejsce za jego uchem. Oczy natychmiast zniknęły pod przymrużonymi powiekami, a ciszę przerwało radosne mruczenie.  
> “Biszkopcik będzie zazdrosna jeśli się o tym dowie,” zauważył ze śmiechem czarownik.  
> “Nie musi o niczym wiedzieć,” odpowiedział zaczepnie chłopak. “Ale jeśli by się dowiedziała, na pewno by to zaakceptowała.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak długo nie bijcie :)

Niespełna dzień po śmierci Alec’a, Maryse otrzymała informacje o atakach Sebastiana na instytuty. Clave ogłosiło ewakuację wszystkich Konklawe i zarządziło przegrupowanie w Alicante. 

Magnus pomógł Lightwood’om otwierając im portal na terenie instytutu i udał się wraz z nimi do stolicy Nocnych Łowców, jako reprezentant czarowników.

Wojna znów nie dała im czasu na żałobę, tak samo jak po śmierci Maxa. Izzy i Jace dali się ponieść walce, w ten sposób odganiając ponure myśli. Clary i Simon starali się dopilnować, żeby z każdej walki wrócili cało. Natomiast Magnus… 

Czarownik rozesłał ogniste wiadomości wśród wszystkich znajomych, którzy mogli mu pomóc odnaleźć Aleksandra. Żywił się nadzieją, że chłopak przeżył. Kiedy zniknął w jego żyłach wciąż krążyła krew Camille. Magnus wiedział, że w ciągu trzech tygodni, które minęły od jego zaginięcia do prawdopodobnej śmierci wampirza krew mogła zaniknąć, ale dopóki istniał chociaż cień nadziei, nie zamierzał się poddawać. Rozesłał wiadomości na cały świat, prosząc swoich licznych znajomych o przesłanie ich dalej. Jeśli ktokolwiek widział Alec’a miał nadzieję, że wkrótce się odezwie.

W międzyczasie  _ drużyna dobra _ udała się do Edomu, chcąc uratować radę podziemnych, która została porwana przez Sebastiana. Wtedy to Sebastian Morgenstern zginął z ręki Clary, ugodzony serafickim ostrzem  _ Hesperosem _ wypełnionym niebiańskim ogniem. Niestety w tym samym czasie stracili jeszcze jedną bliską im osobę.

Sebastian zanim został pokonany, zapieczętował przejścia między Edomem, a innymi wymiarami, jednocześnie odbierając drużynie możliwość powrotu do domu. Wtedy to Magnus przywołał ponownie Asmodeusza i zaproponował mu swoją nieśmiertelność w zamian za odpieczętowanie granic.

Czarownik powoli tracił nadzieję na odnalezienie Aleksandra. Myśl o spędzeniu wieczności bez jego niebieskich oczu i cudownego uśmiechu była czymś co przerażało Magnusa. Oddając swoją nieśmiertelność mógł uratować przyjaciół i jednocześnie zakończyć własne cierpienie. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, demon ponownie mu odmówił. Zażądał nieśmiertelności oraz wspomnień Simona, w zamian za odesłanie wszystkich do domu i zamianę Simona z powrotem w przyziemnego.

Chłopak natychmiast się zgodził uniemożliwiając przyjaciołom dalszą kłótnię z demonem.

Od tamtych zdarzeń minął prawie rok. Nocni Łowcy, którzy ponieśli w wojnie ogromne straty, na stałe przenieśli się do swojej stolicy, porzucając zniszczone Instytuty i kompletnie odcinając się od reszty świata. Granice Alicante zostały zamknięte dla wszystkich z wyjątkiem Nephilim. Niewiele osób znało prawdziwy powód tych działań.

***

Magnus zamieszkał w wiejskim domku swojego przyjaciela, Ragnor’a Fell’a na obrzeżach Alicante. Przez okno w kuchni widział szklane iglice demonicznych wież, które rozjaśniały mrok lasu rozciągającego się wokół domu czarownika. Magnus nazywał to miejsce swoim domem ale nigdy nie czuł się tu bardziej obco. Bez Ragnora, Raphaella, Catariny oraz Aleksandra, to miejsce nigdy nie będzie jego prawdziwym domem… Z całej tej czwórki tylko Cat wciąż żyła, jednak Magnus nie chciał by dla niego porzucała swoją pracę w szpitalu. Świat potrzebował jej bardziej niż on. Poza tym to nie tak, że cały czas był sam. Miał powód dla którego zamieszkał właśnie w tym miejscu, porzucając swoje mieszkanie na brooklynie. Przede wszystkim ze starym mieszkaniem wiązało się zbyt wiele wciąż bolesnych wspomnień. Drugim powodem…

“Magnus! Jesteś w domu?!” znajomy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Czarownik potrząsnął głową i spojrzał ponownie przez okno uświadamiając sobie, że od dłuższego czasu stał wpatrując się w wieże i nawet nie zauważył kiedy zrobiło się ciemno.

Sapnął sfrustrowany i ruszył w stronę drzwi. “Co tu robisz Jace? Jest już po zmroku. Mieliśmy umowę. Żadnego nadmiernego ryzyka. Jeśli Alec się dowie…”

“Alec nie żyje, Magnus!” zawołał Nocny Łowca. “Nie możesz tego dłużej ciągnąć. Jak długo masz zamiar się jeszcze okłamywać.”

Zapadła między nimi długa niezręczna cisza. Ich więź z Alexandrem była inna. Magnus mógł mieć nadzieję, ale Jace… Brak runy parabatai był dla niego codziennym przypomnieniem o tym, że jego brat nie żyje. I o ile przez pierwsze tygodnie pozwalał czarownikowi podsycać nadzieję na to, że Alec jeszcze żyje, tak po niemal roku od jego zniknięcia nawet Magnus nie był w stanie go do tego przekonać. Nie ważne jak bardzo ich to bolało, musieli w końcu przyznać, że Alexander Lightwood odszedł na zawsze. Większość ich przyjaciół już dawno pogodziła się z tą myślą i powoli ruszyła do przodu, on też chciał.

“Spójrz na nas,” mruknął Jace. “Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, szukaliśmy go wszędzie, wezwałeś swojego ojca Wielkiego Demona i nawet on nie potrafił go znaleźć.” Na te słowa złoto-zielone kocie oczy Magnusa zabłysły. “Co jest?”

“Jace, jesteś geniuszem,” zawołał czarownik przyciągając skołowanego chłopaka w niezdarny uścisk i po chwili wbiegł na piętro do pracowni. Jace nic nie rozumiejąc pobiegł za nim. “Jak mogłem być taki głupi. Przecież sam nam to powiedział...” chłopak już od jakiegoś czasu martwił się o zdrowie psychiczne Magnus’a, teraz obawy wróciły.

“Co się stało, co takiego powiedziałem?” zapytał wchodząc za czarownikiem do pracowni. Ściany do samego sufitu były pokryte rzędami półek na których znajdowało się mnóstwo książek, od najstarszych ksiąg magicznych po głupie dziecięce historyjki. Magnus sięgnął po jedną z książek, która wyglądała na bardzo starą i bardzo mroczną.

“Kiedy chcesz zawrzeć umowę z demonem musisz precyzyjnie zadać pytanie, bo możesz zostać oszukany. Kiedy wezwaliśmy mojego ojca nie mieliśmy szansy go o nic poprosić, to on zapytał nas czy chcemy by sprowadził Alec’a i od razu odmówił,” tłumaczył wciąż nic nierozumiejącemu Jace’owi. “Kiedy poprosiłem, żeby sprowadził jego ciało odpowiedział…”

“...że Alec jest poza jego zasięgiem,” dokończył Nocny Łowca. Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko kiwając głową. “Nie rozumiem. Co to znaczy?”

“Mój ojciec nie jest zwykłym demonem, jest jednym z książąt piekieł. Niewiele jest rzeczy poza  _ jego _ zasięgiem,” stwierdził Magnus otwierając księgę, którą wcześniej zdjął z półki. Odwrócił się tak by chłopak mógł zobaczyć rysunek znajdujący się w środku.

“Demony mają swoją hierarchię. Asmodeusz jest jednym z siedmiu książąt, pod jego władzą jest krąg piekielny zwany Edomem,” powiedział wskazując jednocześnie piramidę w książce. “Im głębiej się znajdujesz tym większą masz władzę.”

Jace skupił się na rysunku i szybko zauważył, że Edom znajduje się w samym środku piekła.

“Czy to znaczy…”

“Alec znajdował się poza  _ jego _ zasięgiem, ponieważ musiał przebywać w miejscu nad którym mój ojciec nie ma władzy.” Spojrzeli sobie w oczy w których pojawił się ten sam wyraz przerażenia. Jeśli Alec znajdował się przez ten cały czas w piekle…

“Magnus, co jeśli…” zaczął chłopak, ale czarownik nie dał mu dokończyć.

“Znajdziemy go…”

“Ale jak się tam dostaniemy? To nie jak nasza wyprawa do Edomu, nawet ja wiem, że nie do każdego kręgu piekielnego można tak po prostu wejść.”

“Ragnor miał talent do podróżowania między wymiarami…”

“Jakbyś zapomniał…”

“Uwierz mi, nie zapomniałem,” odpowiedział z goryczą Magnus. “Znam jeszcze jedną osobę, która byłaby w stanie nam pomóc, ale…” zaczął niepewnie. “Próbowałem od kilku miesięcy się z nią skontaktować, niestety bezskutecznie.” Jace zrobił minę jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie. “Gdybym tylko wiedział gdzie ją znaleźć…”

“Gdzie ostatni raz ją widziałeś?” zapytał Jace, próbując pomóc.

“To nic nie da. Ona może być wszędzie,” sapnął i ruszył w stronę drzwi wciąż trzymając księgę w ręce. “Jest jedną z najstarszych czarownic, które znam. Namierzenie jej graniczy z cudem.”

“Musisz próbować,” stwierdził Nocny Łowca kładąc rękę na ramieniu mężczyzny. “Nic innego nam nie pozostaje.” Magnus kiwnął na zgodę głową, natychmiast wysyłając ognistą wiadomość. W końcu któraś musi do niej dojść.

“Jak w mieście?” zapytał czarownik przeglądając księgę zaklęć. Jace westchnął ciężko przyciągając uwagę kocich tęczówek. “Tak źle?”

“Clave twierdzi, że nadal postępują zgodnie z wolą Raziela. Nie widzą problemu w swoich poczynaniach…” Chłopak opadł na fotel, Magnus przysiadł na oparciu zagłębiając połyskujące błękitem palce w jego jasne włosy.

“Kiedy ostatnio coś jadłeś lub spałeś?” zapytał z troską pozwalając by jego magia chociaż odrobinę ukoiła zszargane nerwy blondyna.

“To nie ma znaczenia,” burknął niezadowolony ignorując pytania czarownika. “To Jia powinna zostać nowym Konsulem, dlaczego wybrali tego zacofanego starca? To przez takich ludzi jak on znaleźliśmy się na skraju upadku!” Głos chłopaka był przepełniony goryczą. 

Od pokonania Sebastiana rada Clave popadła w paranoję doszukując się we wszystkich zdrajców. W trakcie wojny Nocni Łowcy ponieśli duże straty i nie mieli wystarczająco ludzi by obstawić Instytuty, dlatego postanowili schronić się w swojej stolicy Alicante. Nie reagowali na zgłoszenia o atakach demonów, nie chcieli przyjmować reprezentantów podziemia. Po prostu całkowicie się odcięli od reszty świata. Jace kilkukrotnie podsłuchał jak Jia Penhallow wykłócała się z obecnym Konsulem odnośnie planu, który nazywali  _ Błogosławieństwem Archanioła _ . Nie usłyszał na czym ten plan polegał, ale skoro Jia była mu przeciwna, on również był. Cokolwiek planowało Clave, nie podobało mu się to.

***

Za oknem rozbrzmiewał śpiew ptaków, który powoli wybudzał śpiącego głęboko blondyna. Chłopak powoli otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się widząc wpatrującą się w niego parę kocich tęczówek.

“Hej,” szepnął zachrypniętym głosem i wyciągnął dłoń by pogłaskać miejsce za jego uchem. Oczy natychmiast zniknęły pod przymrużonymi powiekami, a ciszę przerwało radosne mruczenie.

“Biszkopcik będzie zazdrosna jeśli się o tym dowie,” zauważył ze śmiechem czarownik.

“Nie musi o niczym wiedzieć,” odpowiedział zaczepnie chłopak. “Ale jeśli by się dowiedziała, na pewno by to zaakceptowała.” 

Mężczyzna chwycił niezadowolonego kota na ręce i opadł na łóżko sadzając go sobie na kolanach. Prezes Miau natychmiast umościł się wygodniej i łapką zachęcił chłopaka by wrócił do przerwanej czynności wywołując tym salwę śmiechu. Wzrok kota wędrował z jednej twarzy na drugą jakby mówiąc: ‘Na co jeszcze czekacie ludzie? Głaszczcie mnie.’ Spojrzenie złotych oczu Nocnego Łowcy przeniosło się ze zwierzaka na twarz czarownika, która wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle.

“Coś się stało?” zapytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Magnus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się, jego oczy wydawały się migotać jakimś wewnętrznym blaskiem, którego Jace nie widział w nich od… “Nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że wyglądasz na zadowolonego, jak Prezes gdy przyniósł ostatnio do domu tę mysz.”

“Nawet mi tego nie przypominaj,” wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie, wywołując szeroki uśmiech na twarzy blondyna. “Chciałem Ci o tym powiedzieć przy śniadaniu, ale skoro zauważyłeś…”

“Jak mogłem nie zauważyć. Wręcz oślepiasz, tak bardzo promieniejesz. Co się stało?”

“Dostałem odpowiedź…” Magnus nie dokończył czekając na reakcję, która nadeszła niemal natychmiast. Głowa Jace’a poderwała się w oczach pojawiła się nadzieja. “Zgodziła się mi pomóc. Jestem z nią umówiony na jutro.”

“Czekaj…” sapnął Nocny Łowca podrywając się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej. Kot podskoczył wystraszony, syknął na niego i wybiegł z pokoju. “Jak to, Tobie pomóc? Raczej nam pomóc…”

“Jace…”

“Nie zaczynaj mi z tym!” Zawołał. “Ile razy mieliśmy tę rozmowę. Nie pójdziesz tam sam.” Czarownik pokręcił głową nie mogąc ukryć niezadowolenia. “Alec nigdy by mi nie wybaczył, gdyby coś Ci się stało!”

“Uważasz, że wybaczyłby mi, gdyby coś się stało Tobie?” mruknął cicho. “Jace, nie robię tego dla Alexandra. Zastanów się, jeśli zostaniesz ranny lub zginiesz... Już teraz mam straszne poczucie winy po tym co się stało z Twoim bratem i Simonem, jeśli jeszcze coś się stanie Tobie…” W głosie czarownika pojawiła się mroczna nuta, która zawsze przyprawiała blondyna o dreszcze. Wiedział, że Magnus ma mroczną stronę w końcu jego ojciec to jeden z książąt piekieł, ale dopiero w momentach takich jak ten uświadamiał sobie jak niewiele dzieliło go od przekroczenia granicy między dobrem, a złem.

“Magnus,” powiedział cicho starając się wyrwać mężczyznę z zamyślenia, złapał go za oba ramiona, gdy ten nie zareagował i lekko go potrząsnął znów wołając go po imieniu, gdy w końcu złoto-zielone kocie oczy skupiły się na nim, powiedział szybko, “Zabierz mnie na spotkanie z tą czarownicą, a obiecuję, że nie pójdę z Tobą do piekła.” Jace poczuł jak mężczyzna momentalnie się rozluźnił.

“Dobrze.”


	12. Ponowne spotkanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace poczuł jak włosy jeżą mu się na karku. Ktoś się zbliżał, jednak zanim zdążył się obrócić przez pomieszczenie przemknął cień porywając dziewczynkę.  
> Usłyszeli głośny okrzyk zaskoczenia, a następnie śmiech. Gdy cień w końcu się zatrzymał zobaczyli, że stoi przed nimi wysoki mężczyzna o bladej skórze i burzy czarnych włosów, otaczających jego przystojną twarz, którą zdobił ciemny zarost, jednak ich uwagę najbardziej przykuła para, niezwykłych niebieskich oczu wpatrująca się intensywnie w dziewczynkę wyrywającą się z jego ramion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A więc mam dziś urodziny, więc postanowiłam dać Wam prezent w postaci rozdziału.  
> Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)

“Magnus! Tak dobrze znów Cię widzieć!” Jace już z daleka usłyszał radosny okrzyk należący do dziewczyny, która mogła być mniej więcej wzrostu Clary. Bez zastanowienia rzuciła się czarownikowi na szyje. Jej długie czarne włosy dopiero po chwili opadły kaskadą na jej ramiona i plecy. Wyglądały jakby żyły własnym życiem, cały czas falując. Gdy Magnus niezdarnie wyplątał się z jej uścisku, chłopak dostrzegł jej przepiękne złoto-zielone oczy.

“Kim jest Twój przyjaciel, braciszku?” zapytała przyglądając się Nocnemu Łowcy z zaciekawieniem pięciolatki.

“B… braciszku?” zapytał zaskoczony Jace spoglądając niepewnie na Magnusa i tajemniczą dziewczynę. “Nigdy nie wspominałeś, że masz rodzeństwo,” stwierdził zaczepnie, obdarowując przyjaciela łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

“Cóż…” zaczął powoli Magnus “Minęło wiele lat, od kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatnio.”

“Poza tym, nie należę do najgrzeczniejszych,” zaśmiała się, a jej głos rozbrzmiał w pięknym holu jak małe dzwoneczki. “Mam na imię Megara, dla przyjaciół Megi,” dodała przypominając sobie o manierach i wyciągnęła prawą rękę w stronę blondyna.

“Jace, Jace Herondale,” jej oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej i przebiegły po jego ciele jakby czegoś szukając.

“Jesteś daleko od domu, mały Nocny Łowco,” zauważyła przekrzywiając zabawnie głowę. “Wasza obecność zapewniała równowagę między naszymi światami. Kiedy zniknęliście, wasz brak odczuliśmy aż tutaj.” Jej słowa były wypełnione smutkiem i żalem. “Jednak my, czarownicy, niejednokrotnie robiliśmy to samo. Gdy tylko pojawiało się jakieś zagrożenie wykorzystywaliśmy naszą moc by się ukryć, porzucając tych, którzy tej zdolności nie posiadali.” Jej oczy wydawały się widzieć coś bardzo odległego i smutnego. Jace widział podobne spojrzenie tylko u Magnus’a. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową wyrywając się z zamyślenia i obdarowała ich promiennym uśmiechem. “Gdzie moje maniery. Musicie być zmęczeni. Chodźcie za mną, wskażę wam pokoje.”

Megi odwróciła się z gracją i ruszyła w stronę przepięknie zdobionej złotej windy.

Czarownica opowiadała po drodze o Mhapral, miejscowości w której się znajdowali. Leżała ona nad samą rzeką Savitri w zachodnich Indiach. W wiosce nie mieszkali przyziemni ze względu na klan wampirów, który zamieszkiwał okolicę. Wysoki czarownik Pune otoczył zaklęciem duży obszar wokół wioski by w ten sposób odganiać ciekawskich ludzi.

Gdy drzwi windy otworzyły się po chwili na czwartym piętrze budynku, ukazał im się przepięknie zdobiony korytarz prowadzący do pokoi. Czarownica podeszła do ostatnich drzwi po lewej stronie i otworzyła je. Przed ich oczami pojawił się bardzo duży salon z wielkimi oknami za którymi rozciągał się zapierający dech w piersi widok na panoramę wioski i rzekę. Po obu stronach salonu znajdowało się jeszcze kilka innych drzwi.

“Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko towarzystwu?” zapytała uśmiechając się delikatnie. “Pokój po prawej należy do mnie i mojej wybranki, Laury. Ten,” wskazała drugie drzwi po tej samej stronie. “Zajmuje nasz przyjaciel, Claus. Na pewno go polubicie. Ten chłopak dużo przeszedł, ale mimo to nadal jest czuły i radosny, do tego ma serce na dłoni. Nie da się go nie kochać.” Gdy to powiedziała drzwi za ich plecami otworzyły się z hukiem i poczuli jakby przez pokój przeleciał silny podmuch wiatru.

“MegiMegiMegiMegiMegiMegiMegiMegi…” u stóp czarownicy podskakiwała mała dziewczynka o delikatnej oliwkowej karnacji i dużych brązowych oczach. Jej długie czarne loki podskakiwały wraz z nią, przypominając sprężynki. “Pomóż mi się schować!” powiedziała szybko, nerwowo oglądając się na drzwi, które wciąż były otwarte.

“Co tym razem przeskrobałaś, Kiara?” zapytała Megi kładąc ręce na biodra.

“Nic…” zawołała oburzona i znów się obejrzała, jakby coś usłyszała. “Proszę Megi, zaraz mnie znajdzie,” niemal pisnęła łapiąc się rękawa kobiety, spoglądając na nią błagająco.

“Niech no pomyślę…” Megi rozejrzała się po pokoju szukając dobrego miejsca na kryjówkę.

Jace poczuł jak włosy jeżą mu się na karku. Ktoś się zbliżał, jednak zanim zdążył się obrócić przez pomieszczenie przemknął cień porywając dziewczynkę.

Usłyszeli głośny okrzyk zaskoczenia, a następnie śmiech. Gdy cień w końcu się zatrzymał zobaczyli, że stoi przed nimi wysoki mężczyzna o bladej skórze i burzy czarnych włosów otaczających jego przystojną twarz, którą zdobił ciemny zarost, jednak ich uwagę najbardziej przykuła para, niezwykłych niebieskich oczu wpatrująca się intensywnie w dziewczynkę wyrywającą się z jego ramion. 

Mężczyzna nachylił się i potarł podbródkiem jej policzek sprawiając, że krzyknęła ze śmiechem łapiąc go za włosy, próbując odciągnąć go od siebie.

“Tylko nie brodą…” zawołała wciąż się śmiejąc.

Megi przyglądała się całej scenie z czułym uśmiechem, nie dostrzegając reakcji swoich gości.

Mężczyzna podniósł spojrzenie na czarownicę i zamarł. Ostrożnie odstawił dziewczynkę na ziemię nie zwracając uwagi na jej cichy protest.

Kiedy się wyprostował był niemal wzrostu Magnusa, który wpatrywał się w niego z lekko otwartymi ustami i wielkimi oczami.

Czarownik po dłuższej chwili wyrwał się z oszołomienia i natychmiast ruszył w przód obejmując go mocno. “Na Lilith, Aleksandrze…” załkał wtulony w jego szyję. Po tak długich poszukiwaniach pełnych cierpienia, poczucia winy i samotności, nareszcie znów trzymał go w ramionach. Całego i zdrowego. 

Magnus czuł, że wszystkie emocje, które przez ostatni rok tak dobrze ukrywał, nagle wybuchły ze zdwojoną siłą. Wiedział, że robi z siebie pośmiewisko na oczach starszej siostry i przyjaciela, jednak nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Cały strach, ból, a także ulga znalazły ujście z jego ciała w postaci łez, które spływały po jego policzkach. Poczuł jak silne ramiona zamykają się wokół niego w objęciu. Momentalnie poczuł się bezpieczniejszy, jakby nic nie mogło go zranić.

“Magnusie,” usłyszał zduszony szept. Za każdym razem, gdy Alec coś mówił wyczuwał jego oddech na swoim policzku. “Mój najdroższy, mój miły, tak długo Cię szukałem…”

Czarownik zamarł. Oderwał się od ukochanego z szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami. Potrzebował chwili by jego pijany ze szczęścia umysł zarejestrował to, co właśnie usłyszał. Z ulgą stwierdził, że proces myślowy Jace’a nie ucierpiał tak bardzo jak jego.

“Ty go szukałeś?” zapytał zaskoczony. “To my, szukaliśmy Ciebie!”

Alec zamrugał kilka razy zanim znów się odezwał. “Byłem w Instytucie i w mieszkaniu Magnus’a,” szepnął przyciągając czarownika bliżej. “To co tam zastałem…” Magnus poczuł jak przez ciało Alec’a przebiegł dreszcz. “Po instytucie został pusty plac, natomiast loft…” przełknął głośno ślinę. “Nie spotkałem nikogo, kogo mógłbym poprosić o pomoc. Byli tam tylko nieliczni przyziemni lub zmiennokształtne demony. Żadnych podziemnych, jakby rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.” Alec słyszał w uszach szum własnej krwi i szaleńcze bicie serca. “Dopiero niedawno otrzymaliśmy informację o tym, co się stało… O Sebastianie...”

“Sebastian nie żyje,” powiedział szybko Jace, chcąc uniknąć nieporozumień. Na twarzy jego brata pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia. “Nie wiedziałeś?”

Alec potrząsnął przecząco głową. 

“Ostatnia informacja na jego temat, która do nas dotarła, dotyczyła śmierci porwanych przez niego reprezentantów rady podziemnych.” Powiedziała Megi, kładąc brunetowi rękę na ramieniu. “Nasz informator powiedział, że grupa Nephilim, która wyruszyła ich uratować również przepadła.”

“Co za brednie!” zawołał oburzony Jace, sprawiając, że stojąca koło Alec’a dziewczynka pisnęła chowając się za nim, kurczowo zaciskając palce na nogawce jego spodni.

Alec podniósł ją bez zastanowienia na ręce.

“Nie miałaś mieć dzisiaj lekcji z Laurą,” zapytał ją sprawiając, że wydęła wargi niezadowolona.

“Chcę zostać z Tobą,” szepnęła chowając twarzyczkę w zagłębieniu jego szyi, chcąc ukryć się przed spojrzeniami tych obcych ludzi.

“Lekcje są ważne,” powiedział podrzucając ją lekko w ramionach, co natychmiast zaowocowało melodyjnym śmiechem. “Pomogę Ci znaleźć Laurę, jeśli będziesz grzeczna poczytam Ci coś przed snem, dobrze?” Oczy Kiary zabłysły z radości.

“Bajkę o nocnych piratach?” Kiwnął głową na zgodę i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

“Zaraz wracam.” rzucił przez ramię i wyszedł z pokoju.

“Claus, powiedz Laurze, że za nią tęsknie,” zawołała za nim Megi, usłyszała jeszcze jego śmiech zanim zniknął za drzwiami.

“Czekaj, Claus?” zapytali jednocześnie Jace i Magnus.


	13. Siła wspomnień

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jaśniej. “Claus,” szepnęła Megi łapiąc go za nadgarstek. W tym samym momencie wszystkie żarówki w pokoju zaczęły migotać, by po chwili wylecieć w powietrze. Na głowy posypały im się szklane odłamki.  
> Jace wyciągnął zza pasa serafickie ostrze i krzyknął jego imię. Miecz natychmiast rozjaśnił ciemny salon. Koło niego Magnus zaklęciem przywołał niebieską kulę światła, to samo zrobiła Megi, natychmiast oświetlając twarz Alec’a powodując, że Jace i Magnus wciągnęli głęboko powietrze.   
> Oczy bruneta były czarne. Kiedy Bane w nie spojrzał, miał wrażenie że spogląda zza nich coś bardzo mrocznego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spaaaaaać idę. Ta bo mi ktoś uwierzy xD  
> Niedługo wyjeżdżam na kilka dni więc nie spodziewajcie się już w tym tygodniu rozdziału.  
> Miłego czytania <3

Megi podała w salonie posiłek, do którego zasiedli czekając na powrót Alec’a. Wiedziała, że Magnus i Jace mieli wiele pytań, jednak to nie ona powinna na nie odpowiadać. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy Alec wrócił i zajął miejsce koło niej.

“Wiem, że macie sporo pytań…” zaczął Alec, nerwowo obracając w dłoni widelec, gdy poczuł na sobie ich wzrok.

“Jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy,” zauważył sarkastycznie Jace, sprawiając, że jego brat przewrócił oczami. “Od jak dawna tu jesteś?”

Brunet odwrócił wzrok nie mogąc patrzeć w oczy swojego byłego parabatai. “Megi przyprowadziła mnie tutaj niecały rok temu,” Jace sapnął zaskoczony, Magnus milczał, czuł jakby ktoś zawiązał mu w brzuchu supeł.

“Cały cholerny rok myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz…” głos Jace’a mógłby imitować pomruk burzy. “Nie przyszło Ci do głowy, żeby się z nami w jakiś sposób skontaktować?!” Oczy Nocnego Łowcy płonęły wściekłością.

“To nie takie proste…” szepnął Alec.

“Niby czemu? Istnieją przecież telefony.” Blondyn pozostawał nieugięty. Nie wiedział skąd brała się w nim ta wściekłość. “Myślałem, że nie żyjesz. Nie masz pojęcia przez co przeszedłem, kiedy nasza więź parabatai zniknęła!”

Lightwood skulił się pod naporem jego intensywnego spojrzenia. Przez chwilę zapadła cisza, którą przerwał gniewny głos czarownicy.

“Twierdzisz, że byliście parabatai, jednak jak dobrze go znasz, Nocny Łowco?” zapytała zimno, jej złoto zielone oczy płonęły, gdy na niego patrzyła. Zanim Jace zdążył się odezwać ciągnęła dalej. “Nie musisz odpowiadać. Gdybyś go znał wiedziałbyś, że musiał mieć dobry powód dla którego się z wami nie skontaktował.”

“Może nas oświecisz?” odpowiedział jej tym samym zimnym tonem.

Alec patrzył wielkimi oczami raz na jedno, raz na drugie nie wiedząc co zrobić lub powiedzieć. Megi była bardzo podobna do Jace’a, co nie wróżyło tej rozmowie nic dobrego.

“Megi, wystarczy.” powiedział chwytając ją za rękę.

“Nie, Claus. Nie wierzę, że ten palant był Twoim parabatai,” warknęła wciąż patrząc na Jace’a. “Jesteś strasznym egoistą. To prawda, że Twój  _ Alec _ nie miał pojęcia przez co przeszedłeś, ale Ty, jako jego parabatai powinieneś wiedzieć, przez co on przeszedł! W końcu tak działa ta więź, prawda?!”

Jace pobladł, gdy wróciły do niego wspomnienia tygodni wypełnionych nieustannym cierpieniem i bezsilnością. Nigdy by tego głośno nie powiedział, ale wiedział, że czarownica miała rację. Był strasznym egoistą. Jedyne co miał na swoje usprawiedliwienie, to irracjonalny strach, że spotkanie Alec’a okaże się tylko snem. Jego wewnętrzną krucjatę, przerwał głos Megi.

“Widziałam jak jego runy znikały, jedna po drugiej.” Jej oczy szkliły się od łez. Jace i Magnus wpatrywali się w nią przerażeni tym co słyszą. “Kiedy runa parabatai znikała, powtarzał w kółko jedno słowo. Teraz wiem, że to było Twoje imię.”

Alec westchnął ciężko, nie tak wyobrażał sobie tę rozmowę. 

“W jego ciele było więcej demonicznej krwi niż anielskiej, czy nawet ludzkiej. Tydzień walczyłam, by utrzymać go przy życiu. Gdzie Ty byłeś, co?!” Jace natychmiast spojrzał na brata, jakby szukając potwierdzenia w jego oczach. Twarz Alec’a przypominała mu maskę. Nie pokazywała żadnych uczuć. “Ocknął się po kilku dniach. Trzy miesiące minęły zanim zaczął znów mówić.” Megi zacisnęła dłonie w pięść starając się ukryć ich drżenie na wspomnienie tamtych dni. “Jego wspomnienia zaczęły wracać dopiero pół roku temu.” Głowa Magnusa nagle się podniosła, nie uszło to uwadze Alec’a, który cały czas mu się przyglądał. Niepokoiło go milczenie czarownika. “Trzy dni później zniknął bez słowa…” Na twarzy Alec’a pojawił się grymas. Wciąż dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia na samo wspomnienie tamtych tygodni. “Wrócił po miesiącu, bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Jednak nie byłam na niego zła… Gdy zobaczyłam wyraz jego twarzy… Po prostu nie potrafiłam…” Przełknęła głośno ślinę, zbierając siły by mówić dalej, gdy poczuła rękę na ramieniu, spojrzała w niebieskie oczy, które były pełne smutku.

“Już wystarczy,” usłyszała błagalny głos Alec’a. Kiwnęła głową osuwając się na krześle. Nagle poczuła się bardzo zmęczona. “Kiedy moje wspomnienia zaczęły wracać i z każdym dniem pamiętałem coraz więcej, nie byłem w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu. Musiałem Was znaleźć. Nie myślałem wtedy o niczym innym.” Spojrzał na kobietę przepraszająco. “Kiedy dowiedziałem się o tym co zrobił Sebastian…” Zamknął oczy i odetchnął kilka razy, próbując się uspokoić. 

Wiedział, że to co wtedy usłyszał było kłamstwem, ale cierpienie jakie odczuł mimo, że nie trwało długo, nie chciało go opuścić. Natychmiast udał się do mieszkania Magnus’a i szybko się przekonał, że plotki o śmierci czarownika były kłamstwem. 

Gdy tylko stanął pod drzwiami loftu, mógł wyczuć magię Magnus’a, która zasilała barierę. Chciał wejść do środka, jednak nie wiedział, czy zaklęcie go wpuści. Bał się, że Magnus usunął jego sygnaturę, po tym jak zniknął, prawie pół roku wcześniej. Alec wcale by się nie zdziwił. Uciekł bez słowa wyjaśnienia, pozostawiając czarownika w niewiedzy o tym dokąd się wybiera. 

Kiedy dotknął drzwi stało się jednak coś, czego nie przewidział. Przed jego oczami ukazały się czarne iskry, które odrzuciły go od drzwi z taką siłą, że przy uderzeniu w ścianę, pozbawiły go całego powietrza z płuc. Był w takim szoku, że dopiero po minucie zaczął walczyć o oddech.

Pamiętał jak Magnus dodawał jego sygnaturę do bariery przy okazji opowiadając jak działa. Domowników miała wpuszczać bez reakcji. Goście, którzy nie mieli złych zamiarów, przy odrobinie skupienia mogliby dostrzec delikatną niebieską poświatę. Ci z wrogimi zamiarami, zostaliby przywitani przez czerwoną magię, która miała ich odstraszyć. Natomiast ostatnia bariera… Była przeznaczona dla istot, które nie pochodziły z tego świata. Miała ona kolor czarny i potraktowała Alec’a jak wroga… Jak demona…

Zanim jego wspomnienia wróciły, nie miał problemów z tym, że był inny niż inni. W Mhapral spotykał wiele różnych istot, które wyróżniały się wśród swej rasy. Kiedy jednak przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś był Nocnym Łowcą i że jego zadaniem była walka z demonami… 

Bariera nie była pierwszym dowodem na to, że stał się tym, co wcześniej miał za zadanie zabijać. Czymś co jego rodzina, uważała za najgorszą istotę na świecie. Stał się demonem.

Kiedy oddalał się od domu Magnus’a, od Nowego Jorku, tak jak to zrobił pół roku wcześniej, wiedział, że jego najbliżsi, nigdy nie mogą się o tym dowiedzieć. Tym razem, żegnał się z tym miejscem na zawsze.

Po powrocie wzmocnił wszystkie zaklęcia blokujące namierzanie, jakie nałożyła na niego Megi. Jeśli, Magnus go szukał, nie miał zamiaru mu tego ułatwiać…

Wiedział, że w którymś momencie doszłoby do ich ponownego spotkania, nie spodziewał się tylko, że nastąpi to tak szybko.

Gdy opowiadał o tym co znalazł w Nowym Jorku, przemilczał oczywiście wizytę w lofcie i jej konsekwencje, cały czas wyczuwał na sobie intensywne spojrzenie złoto-zielonych kocich oczu czarownika. 

Kiedy spotkał Magnus’a po tak długiej rozłące, nie potrafił powstrzymać się od okazania radości. Teraz tego żałował, bo jak miałby wytłumaczyć nagłą zmianę zachowania. Nie mógł z nim wrócić. Tak jak i nie mógł powiedzieć mu prawdy. Jednocześnie nie potrafiłby tego przed nim ukryć. Magnus za dobrze go znał.

“Dlaczego Megi nazywa Cię Claus?” zapytał cicho Magnus.

“Po tym jak mnie uratowała, musiała mnie jakoś nazywać, a ja nie za bardzo byłem skory do rozmów, więc zaczęła na mnie mówić Claus,” uśmiechnął się do czarownicy, co natychmiast odwzajemniła. “Imię się przyjęło, a do dzisiaj nie wiedziałem jakie było moje prawdziwe…”

Magnus wyglądał na zaskoczonego. “W większości przypadków imię jest pierwszym co ludzie sobie przypominają,” zauważył.

“Najwyraźniej nie zaliczam się do większości,” powiedział czarnowłosy wzruszając ramionami. “Moje wspomnienia wciąż do mnie wracają. Byłem przekonany, że imię też w końcu by wróciło,” zakończył, starając się zachować twarz pokerzysty.

“Ale chyba pamiętasz kim ja jestem, co? I Izzy lub Clary?” wtrącił Jace z niepokojem.

Alec zaśmiał się, jednak wyraz jego oczu pozostawał niezmieniony. “Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Nie musisz się martwić, Jace,” 

Po krótkiej chwili, wypełnionej ciszą, brunet spojrzał na Magnusa, a później znów na Jace’a. “Skąd wiedzieliście, że tu jestem?” zapytał pozornie zaciekawiony.

“Nie wiedzieliśmy,” odpowiedział Magnus. Alec wyglądał na zaskoczonego. “Przybyłem do Mhapral, by spotkać się z Megi, chciałem by pomogła mi Ciebie znaleźć. Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś.” 

Alec i Megi spojrzeli na siebie, pozostała dwójka dostrzegła jak szybko zmieniają się emocje na ich twarzach. Jakby, porozumiewali się bez słów. Nagle Lightwood wstał, a jego krzesło zazgrzytało na kamiennej posadzce. Jego oczy płonęły gniewem. 

“Jesteście rodzeństwem,” bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Alec, kierując spojrzenie na zaskoczone złoto-zielone kocie oczy Magnus’a, który w odpowiedzi tylko kiwnął głową. “To znaczy, że Twoim ojcem jest Asmodeusz.”

Czarownik zamarł. Nie rozumiał co się działo. “Nie jestem z tego dumny, ale owszem, to prawda.” Wzruszył ramionami. Nie było sensu dłużej to przed nim ukrywać.

W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jaśniej. “Claus,” szepnęła Megi łapiąc go za nadgarstek. W tym samym momencie wszystkie żarówki w pokoju zaczęły migotać, by po chwili wylecieć w powietrze. Na głowy posypały im się szklane odłamki.

Jace wyciągnął zza pasa serafickie ostrze i krzyknął jego imię. Miecz natychmiast rozjaśnił ciemny salon. Koło niego Magnus zaklęciem przywołał niebieską kulę światła, to samo zrobiła Megi, natychmiast oświetlając twarz Alec’a powodując, że Jace i Magnus wciągnęli głęboko powietrze. 

Oczy bruneta były czarne. Kiedy Bane w nie spojrzał, miał wrażenie że spogląda zza nich coś bardzo mrocznego.

“Aleksander…”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rozumiem dokąd zmierzasz,” oświadczył Alec stanowczo. “Zawdzięczam Asmodeuszowi swoje życie, powinienem być mu wdzięczny...”  
> “Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że masz do tego jakieś ale?” zapytał Jace unosząc jedną brew.  
> “Ale…” powiedział jego brat pozwalając by kąciki jego ust lekko zadrżały zanim kontynuował, “kiedy Asmodeusz po mnie przyszedł, nie chciałem jego pomocy. Nie chciałem niczyjej pomocy.” Jace i Magnus wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Megi westchnęła ciężko. “Pamiętam, że pragnąłem wtedy tylko jednej rzeczy. Przez długi czas nienawidziłem Asmodeusza, że się pojawił i odebrał mi to, gdy byłem tak blisko celu.” Kiedy to mówił odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał widzieć ich reakcji, gdy uświadomią sobie co miał na myśli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowy chapter z którym się męczyłam dłuższy czas ze względu na wyjazdy i gości, wybaczcie <3  
> Szukajcie mnie na Twitterze <3 KiaraLive/@MomoharaH

Magnus z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w twarz swojego chłopaka. Czy nadal mógł go tak nazywać, po tym jak zostawił go bez słowa? Czarownik potrząsnął głową. Nie było na to czasu. Alec wyglądał jakby został opętany. Magnus w myślach poszukiwał zaklęcia, które pomogłoby mu zwalczyć demona, który zawładnął jego ciałem. 

W tym samym czasie Megi, ku zaskoczeniu pozostałej dwójki, złapała za przód koszuli Alec’a i pociągnęła go mocno w swoją stronę. “Weź głęboki oddech i postaraj się uspokoić,” mówiła cichym lecz stanowczym głosem, “Nie możesz pozwolić sobie na utratę kontroli w hotelu. Pamiętasz jak to się skończyło ostatnio?”

Czarnowłosy zamknął oczy i odetchnął tak jak poradziła mu Megi, gdy kilka sekund później jego powieki się podniosły, znów patrzyły na nią niebieskie tęczówki.

“Tak lepiej,” powiedziała puszczając go. Pstryknęła palcami i wszystkie żarówki wróciły do poprzedniego stanu. “Nie mam pojęcia co zrobił mój ojciec, ale nie jest wart tego, byś znów przez to przechodził. Jesteś ponad to, pamiętaj.”

Kiwnął głową na zgodę i spojrzał posępnie na Magnus’s. “Co mu dałeś?” zapytał go cicho. Magnus nie rozumiał pytania. Spojrzał na siostrę pytająco na co ona wzruszyła ramionami. “Twojemu ojcu. Co mu dałeś w zamian za wyciągnięcie mnie z piekła?” sprecyzował były Nocny Łowca lekko zirytowany.

Źrenice Magnusa zwęziły się w szparki. “Skąd…”

“Znam Cię,” prychnął Alec, “Nie powiesz mi, że nie próbowałeś mnie szukać,” wyraz twarzy czarownika powiedział mu wszystko, “Przywołałeś go, by mnie znaleźć,” bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. “Nie patrz na mnie z takim zdziwieniem, gdyby chodziło o Ciebie zrobiłbym wtedy wszystko, żeby Cię znaleźć, zwłaszcza mając takie powiązania. Więc, co mu dałeś w zamian za uratowanie mnie?” zapytał cicho. 

Serce Magnus’a zamarło, gdy Alec użył czasu przeszłego, kompletnie zapominając o jego pytaniu. Słowa bruneta sprawiły, że poczuł jakby ziemia osuwała mu się spod stóp. Wiedział, że nie mogli wrócić do tego co było przed zniknięciem Alexandra, ale miał nadzieję, że chociaż będą mogli znów być razem. Nie dopuszczał do siebie innej sytuacji. Po tym jak go wreszcie odnalazł, nie wyobrażał sobie znów go stracić. 

Jace miał ochotę walnąć swojego brata z całej siły w twarz, żeby uświadomić mu, jakim jest dupkiem. Nie mógł patrzeć na to jak swoimi bezmyślnymi słowami ranił jedyną osobę, która do samego końca wierzyła, że Alec żyje i cały czas starała się go znaleźć.

“To prawda, że Magnus przywołał swojego ojca by Cię znaleźć,” powiedział Jace, widząc, że czarownik chwilowo nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytanie Alec’a, “jednak Asmodeusz nie zażądał niczego w zamian,” brat spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, wtedy Jace opowiedział mu wszystko od momentu przywołania do chwili zniknięcia demona w tumanie pyłu.

Alec spojrzał na Megi. Oboje wyglądali na co najmniej zaskoczonych tym co usłyszeli.

“Więc, nic mu nie oddałeś?” zapytał Alec ponownie wpatrując się w czarownika, który obracał na palcu jeden ze swoich pierścieni, nie będąc w stanie patrzeć mu w oczy.

“Przecież powiedziałem Ci…” zaczął Nocny Łowca, ale Alec machnął na niego ręką jakby odganiał natrętną muchę, cały czas obserwując Bane’a.

“Magnusie…”

Czarownik zacisnął mocno powieki i potrząsnął głową na co Alec westchnął z ulgą. Magnus natychmiast otworzył oczy.

“Nie rób tego więcej, dobrze? Nie dla mnie,” szepnął brunet odwracając wzrok i opadając z powrotem na krzesło.

“Jeśli nie dla Ciebie, to dla kogo?” sapnął Bane. “Poza tym, skąd wiedziałeś, że go przywołałem?”

Megi wyglądała na zakłopotaną, natomiast Alec znów wyglądał jakby chciał kogoś zabić. Magnus miał nadzieję, że nie chodziło o niego.

“Asmodeusz wyciągnął mnie z piekła, uratował mnie i przywołał Megi, żeby mnie wyleczyła,” wzruszył ramionami i ciągnął dalej, “Domyśliłem się, że skoro jest twoim ojcem musiałeś mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Nie widzę innego powodu dla którego by po mnie przyszedł.” 

“Dlaczego w takim razie jesteś zły?” Magnus nie pierwszy raz przyłapał się na myśli, że nie ma pojęcia kim jest ten mężczyzna. Aleksandra potrafił odczytywać tak łatwo jak księgę zaklęć, Claus natomiast był dla niego zagadką. 

“Ponieważ, gdybyś przywołał go by mnie uratować, musiałbyś coś poświęcić, a na to nie mógłbym się zgodzić. Nie jestem tego wart.” Magnus chciał zaprotestować, ale niebieskooki nie dał mu dojść do słowa. “Nie uważasz, że to trochę dziwne, że uratował mnie w tym samym momencie w którym go o to poprosiłeś, nie żądając niczego w zamian?”

Usta Magnusa zamknęły się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Alec ma rację. Dlaczego Asmodeusz nie zażądał niczego w zamian za uratowanie Alexandra. Przede wszystkim dlaczego go okłamał. Magnus powiedział, że odda mu co tylko chce, ale mimo to niczego nie zażądał. Jaki miał w tym cel.

“Mam pewną hipotezę,” zaczął powoli Jace, wszystkie oczy natychmiast skupiły się na nim, co blondyn przyjął z zadowoleniem, “Asmodeusz był jedyną osobą, która po Ciebie przyszła, nie Magnus, nie ja, tylko on. Co wtedy czułeś?” zapytał, uważnie przyglądając się reakcji brata na pytanie. 

Alec momentalnie zrozumiał do czego dążył jego były parabatai. Kiedy Midas zaczął go torturować, Alec wiedział, że Jace natychmiast to wyczuje i zaalarmuje Magnusa i resztę. Demon bardzo długo próbował go złamać, ale myśl o tym, że jego rodzina przybędzie go uratować, wzmacniała jego ducha walki. Godziny zmieniały się w dni, dni w tygodnie, tygodnie w miesiące, a te zmieniły się w lata pełne cierpienia, których na szczęście wciąż nie pamiętał. Czas w piekle mijał dużo szybciej. Gdy spotkał Asmodeusza nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że jeden z dziewięciu książąt piekła przyszedł go uratować. Nie wiedział co wielki demon mógł od niego chcieć w zamian za taką przysługę. 

Minął rok od kiedy Asmodeusz go uwolnił i wciąż nic od niego nie zażądał w zamian. Alec był mu wdzięczny za wyciągnięcie go z otchłani i pewnie to było głównym powodem dla którego Asmodeusz go uratował. Brunet miał u niego dług, którego nie będzie w stanie spłacić zbyt szybko. Świadomość, że Wielki Demon zrobił to tylko po to by go w którymś momencie wykorzystać, nie zmieniła nic w jego nastawianiu. Jace miał rację. Alec czekał zbyt długo, aż ktoś go uratuje. Cały czas wierzył, że to Magnus będzie pierwszą osobą, która po niego przyjdzie, jednak tak się nie stało. Nie był na niego zły, ostatecznie w tym świecie szukał go tak długo.

“Rozumiem dokąd zmierzasz,” oświadczył Alec stanowczo. “Zawdzięczam Asmodeuszowi swoje życie, powinienem być mu wdzięczny...”

“Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że masz do tego jakieś ale?” zapytał Jace unosząc jedną brew.

“Ale…” powiedział jego brat pozwalając by kąciki jego ust lekko zadrżały zanim kontynuował, “kiedy Asmodeusz po mnie przyszedł, nie chciałem jego pomocy. Nie chciałem niczyjej pomocy.” Jace i Magnus wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Megi westchnęła ciężko. “Pamiętam, że pragnąłem wtedy tylko jednej rzeczy. Przez długi czas nienawidziłem Asmodeusza, że się pojawił i odebrał mi to, gdy byłem tak blisko celu.” Kiedy to mówił odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał widzieć ich reakcji, gdy uświadomią sobie co miał na myśli. 

Po krótkiej ciszy usłyszał zgrzyt odsuwanego się krzesła i szybko oddalające się kroki. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął, gdy usłyszał jak drzwi zamykają się z hukiem.

“Nie poznaję Cię,” sapnął Jace, przyciągając wzrok swojego byłego parabatai, “Alec, którego znałem nigdy by się nie poddał i zrobiłby wszystko by wrócić do domu. Do nas, do Magnus’a.”

“Alec, którego znałeś nigdy nie opuścił piekła,” stwierdził beznamiętnie wstając od stołu i kierując się w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając w salonie drżącego z wściekłości Nocnego Łowcę i czarownicę, która wyglądała jakby niosła na ramionach ogromny ciężar.

Claus kierował się w stronę holu głównego hotelu z którego przechodziło się do sal konferencyjnych. Jego mózg pracował na zwiększonych obrotach. Wiedział, że nie może wrócić do tego co łączyło go z Magnusem. Czas, który spędził w piekle nie pozostawił go bez skazy. Nie miał na myśli magii, którą zyskał wraz z demoniczną krwią. Claus stracił swoją anielską duszę. Nocni Łowcy robili wszystko by umrzeć jako ludzie, żeby po śmierci móc dołączyć do zastępów anielskich, tak jak opowiadają historyczne księgi. Jemu zostało to odebrane wraz z godnością Nocnego Łowcy. 

Po miesiącach walki, Claus pozwolił by Midas go złamał. To co tamtego dnia przeżył… Alec nie chciał tego pamiętać, ale wspomnienia zaczęły wracać, tamta noc również. Wtedy Claus po raz pierwszy stracił kontrolę nad swoją magią. Megi nie potrafiła go uspokoić co zmusiło ją do wezwania Asmodeusza, który wchłonął jego magię pozostawiając go wykończonego i ledwo żywego. Potrzebował kilku tygodni by znów móc używać podstawowych czarów, co okazało się pomocne ze względu na wciąż powracające wspomnienia. 

Ostatecznie Claus poprosił Megi by wymazała z jego wspomnień cały pobyt w piekle. Dzięki temu przestał myśleć o tym, jak bardzo chciał, aby tamtej nocy Asmodeusz pozwolił mu po prostu umrzeć i skupił się na tym by udoskonalić swoją magię.

Podszedł do wielkich drzwi, które prowadziły do pomieszczenia, które kiedyś służyło za salę balową, teraz było sercem hotelu. Nie musiał ich nawet dotykać by po chwili otworzyły się przed nim ukazując mu przepięknie zdobioną salę. Niewiele osób znało sekret tego pomieszczenia. Claus powoli kierował się w stronę złotej gwiazdy znajdującej się na samym środku sali. Otaczały ją trzy złote kręgi, które były zdobione wymyślnymi symbolami. Kiedy przekroczył pierwszy krąg, symbole zaczęły promieniować oświetlając komnatę niezwykłym blaskiem. Złota obręcz oderwała się od ziemi i zaczęła się obracać. Na początku powoli z czasem, gdy dołączyły do niej dwie następne, szybciej. Claus poczuł jak jego magia powoli przemieszcza się do wnętrza pentagramu. Na którego obrzeżu pojawiła się czwarta obręcz. Po chwili i ona oderwała się od marmurowej posadzki dołączając do pozostałych otaczając stojącego w środku mężczyznę barierą nie do przebicia. 

Claus był wdzięczny Asmodeuszowi za jedną rzecz. Władca Edomu, mógł go po prostu wydostać z piekła i pozwolić by krew demonów zamieniła go w potwora. Zamiast tego ofiarował mu nieśmiertelne życie i magię, dzięki której chronił hotel i wszystkich na których mu zależało. Zaklęcie, które z pedantyczną precyzją wplótł w posadzkę, było jego największym dziełem.


	15. Pocieszenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace podszedł do mężczyzny i westchnął ciężko, zjeżdżając plecami po ścianie by usiąść koło niego, jednocześnie zarzucając, pozornie nonszalancko, rękę na jego ramiona. Czarownik momentalnie stężał.  
> “Magnus,” zaczął cicho Jace, “to nie była Twoja wina.” Chłopak wyczuł dreszcz przebiegający przez ciało mężczyzny. “Zrobiłeś wszystko co mogłeś, a nawet więcej. Do samego końca wierzyłeś, że Alec żyje. Gdyby nie Ty, nigdy byśmy go nie znaleźli. Nawet byśmy nie szukali.” Chwilową ciszę przerwał szloch czarownika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowy rozdział!  
> Trochę wspomnień, trochę czasu na wzmacnianie więzi.  
> Dajcie mi nać co myślicie!  
> Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :)  
> Całuski :*

Jace nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się działo. Nocny Łowca nie miał pojęcia kim jest ten człowiek, który podawał się za jego brata. Może i wyglądał jak Alec, ale Jace miał wrażenie, że wcale nim nie jest. Jego parabatai nigdy nie potraktowałby go w taki sposób. Alec nigdy świadomie nie powiedziałby niczego co mogłoby zranić jego, a tym bardziej Magnus’a. Herondale postanowił, że za wszelką cenę dowie się co ten mężczyzna ukrywa.

Po tym jak Claus opuścił ich wspólny pokój, Jace postanowił poszukać Magnus’a. Czarownik przez cały czas obwiniał się za zniknięcie Alec’a. Drużyna dobra próbowała przekonać go, że to nie była jego wina, jednak nie pomagały nawet sensowne argumenty. Jace mógł się tylko domyślać jak słowa Claus’a wpłynęły na czarownika.

Przez ostatni rok Jace spędził z Magnus’em wystarczająco dużo czasu by wiedzieć gdzie go szukać. Winda bardzo powoli zabrał go na ostatnie piętro hotelu z którego schodami można się było dostać na dach. Jace odetchnął świeżym nocnym powietrzem i rozejrzał się od razu zauważając czarownika. Siedział oparty o ścianę, obejmując ramionami kolana ukrywając w nich twarz.

Jace podszedł do mężczyzny i westchnął ciężko, zjeżdżając plecami po ścianie by usiąść koło niego, jednocześnie zarzucając, pozornie nonszalancko, rękę na jego ramiona. Czarownik momentalnie stężał.

“Magnus,” zaczął cicho Jace, “to nie była Twoja wina.” Chłopak wyczuł dreszcz przebiegający przez ciało mężczyzny. “Zrobiłeś wszystko co mogłeś, a nawet więcej. Do samego końca wierzyłeś, że Alec żyje. Gdyby nie Ty, nigdy byśmy go nie znaleźli. Nawet byśmy nie szukali.” Chwilową ciszę przerwał szloch czarownika. 

Jace jeszcze rok temu postrzegał Magnus’a jako najsilniejszego człowieka na ziemi. Zawsze uśmiechnięty nigdy nie okazywał słabości, nawet po tym jak myśleli, że Alec zginął, tylko na początku pozwolił sobie na łzy. Później otworzyły się wszystkie wrota piekielne i żadne z nich nie miało czasu na okazywanie słabości. Najpierw ataki Sebastiana, później porwanie przedstawicieli rady podziemnych, ogłoszenie  _ Zimnego Pokoju _ . Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nikt nie miał czasu zwracać uwagi na jednego czarownika.

***

Jace ściągnął wodze Ognistej Burzy zatrzymując ją tuż przed domem Ragnor’a. Zeskoczył z jej grzbietu z gracją Nocnego Łowcy. Przywiązał wodze do poręczy ganku i poklepał kobyłę po nagrzanym karku. Kiedy upewnił się, że wszystko jest w porządku ruszył do drzwi. Wszedł do środka bez pukania.

“Magnus!” zawołał w głąb domu. Kiedy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi wszedł schodami na piętro. 

Ostatni raz widział czarownika na naradzie, podczas której Clave ogłosiło Zimny Pokój, czyli tydzień wcześniej.

Jace przeskakiwał po dwa stopnie, szybko znajdując Magnus’a w gabinecie. Nocny Łowca zamarł gdy objął spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie. Na podłodze leżały porozrzucane sterty książek, na biurku Jace dostrzegł kilka zdjęć i niebieski szalik, który wyglądał jakby ktoś zbyt często go dotykał. Po środku tego chaosu siedział Magnus. Miał potargane włosy i pozbawioną makijażu twarz. Nosił to samo ubranie co w dniu narady.

Jace z uwagą przyglądał się ciemnym sińcom pod zbolałymi oczami czarownika.

“Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?” zapytał tonem domagającym się odpowiedzi. Magnus podskoczył na krześle zaskoczony, zrzucając na podłogę kolejną stertę książek. Kiedy zobaczył kto wtargnął do domu jego przyjaciela, uspokoił się i przybrał minę, która w innych okolicznościach mogłaby uchodzić za zirytowaną w tym momencie dla Jace’a wydała się tylko brzydkim grymasem. Było to dla niego nowością, gdyż do tej pory nawet grymasy w wykonaniu Magnus’a wydawały się przystojne do czego nigdy by się nie przyznał.

“Czego tu szukasz?” burknął czarownik.

“Ciebie. Zniknąłeś zaraz po naradzie i od tamtego czasu nikt Cię nie widział,” oznajmił Jace krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

“Awwww, czyżby chłopak Herondale’ów martwił się o podziemnego?” Jace patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

“Rozumiem, że jest Ci ciężko, ale nie odtrącaj jedynej osoby na świecie, która rozumie co czujesz,” czarownik zaśmiał się gorzko, przyprawiając Nocnego Łowcę o dreszcz. Jace nigdy go takim nie widział.

“Nic nie rozumiesz…”

“Jesteś pewien?” przerwał mu stanowczo. “Ja mam wrażenie, jakby ktoś wyrwał mi z ciała połowę duszy, zaraz po tym jak torturował ją przez kilka tygodni, pozostawiając mnie z bólem i pustką, po moim bracie, moim parabatai! Czy to co czujesz jest inne?! Nie jesteś w tym sam Magnusie!” Jace dyszał ciężko starając się ukryć ból jaki cały czas odczuwał.

“Ty przynajmniej masz Clary i Izabelle.” szepnął mężczyzna.

“Ty też, ale nas odtrącasz,” Jace miał ochotę potrząsnąć czarownikiem, aby wreszcie zauważył, że siedzą w tym razem. “Izzy też jest ciężko, straciła dwóch braci w ciągu jednego miesiąca, a jednak przychodzi tu i próbuje Cię pocieszać... Dlaczego nie możemy pomóc sobie nawzajem.”

Magnus potrząsnął głową. Wstał od biurka chcąc wyprosić Nocnego Łowcę, by pozwolił mu pracować w spokoju, jednak gdy tylko się wyprostował pociemniało mu w oczach.

Jace z przerażeniem patrzył jak czarownik blednie, by po chwili osunąć się bezwładnie na ziemię.

“Magnus!” Chłopak doskoczył do mężczyzny sprawdzając jego tętno i odetchnął z ulgą wyczuwając typowe dla czarowników powolne bicie serca. Jace nie musiał być uzdrowicielem, żeby zrozumieć co się stało. Magnus był wykończony. Prawdopodobnie nie spał od kilku dni i nic nie jadł.

Nocny łowca sięgnął po stelę i aktywował runę siły, by po chwili unieść bezwładne ciało czarownika. Wszedł do sypialni, która wyglądała jakby była w ostatnim czasie okupowana przez jakiegoś gigantycznego ptaka. Pościel pozornie leżała w nieładzie, ale przy bliższych oględzinach wyglądała jak gniazdo, mające na celu otoczyć leżącą w środku osobę ochronnym kokonem. 

Jace delikatnie położył nieprzytomnego Magnus’a na pościeli, jednak gdy chciał go puścić, dłonie czarownika zacisnęły się na połach jego skórzanej kurtki. Z gardła mężczyzny wydobył się zbolały jęk i jedno słowo. “Aleksander…” Jace zacisnął mocno powieki. Doskonale rozumiał co Magnus czuł, jednocześnie nigdy nie będzie w stanie go w pełni zrozumieć. Jego relacja z Alec’iem była całkowicie inna.

Nocny Łowca położył się koło czarownika, który momentalnie odwrócił się by wtulić się w niego niemal całym ciałem. Jace leżał z ramionami podniesionymi w górę, nie do końca pewny co ma z nimi zrobić. Dopiero po chwili delikatnie objął mężczyznę, modląc się do Aniołów by po obudzeniu, Magnus nie zdecydował się zamienić go w żabę. Postanowił, że będzie się tym martwił dopiero kiedy ten moment nadejdzie. 

Przez jakiś czas obserwował twarz czarownika, zastanawiając się, czy obudzi go jakiś koszmar, gdy jednak przez dłuższy czas mężczyzna leżał bez ruchu, Jace postanowił się odprężyć. Nie minęła minuta i on również spał.

***

Kiedy Magnus obudził się następnego ranka, po pierwszej od wielu tygodni w pełni przespanej nocy, czuł się wypoczęty i nadzwyczaj zrelaksowany, otoczony silnymi ramionami i ciepłym ciałem. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i zamarł, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zapach nie jest dla niego znajomy. Obejmujące go ramiona natychmiast zniknęły. Magnus usiadł gwałtownie, przez jego dłonie przebiegły niebieskie iskry, gotowe by zaatakować intruza.

“Hej… To tylko ja.” burknął Jace, unosząc ręce w górę tak jak to robią ludzie w filmach akcji, gdy ktoś celuje do nich z broni. 

Czarownik odetchnął kilka razy próbując uspokoić swoje szalejące serce. “Co tu robisz?” sapnął przecierając dłońmi twarz.

“Nie pamiętasz?” chłopak wydawał się być trochę skrępowany całą sytuacją. Usiadł krzyżując nogi, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, jakby czegoś oczekiwał. Kiedy Magnus wzruszył ramionami, Jace ciągnął dalej zachowując pokerową twarz: “Straciłeś przytomność, więc zaniosłem Cię do łóżka. Kiedy chciałem odejść, złapałeś mnie za rękę i zacząłeś płakać błagając, żebym nie zostawiał Cię samego.” Czarownik patrzył na niego przerażony sprawiając, że stracił nad sobą panowanie i parsknął śmiechem. “Twoja mina. Żałuję, że nie zrobiłem zdjęcia.”

“Jonathan!” warknął oburzony Magnus.

“W nocy nazywałeś mnie inaczej,” śmiech Nocnego Łowcy rozniósł się po całym mieszkaniu. W innych okolicznościach czarownik roześmiał by się również, jednak rozczarowanie, które odczuł gdy uświadomił sobie, że to Jace go obejmuje, a nie Aleksander, było ostatnią kroplą, która przepełniła czarę.

Jace momentalnie przestał się śmiać, gdy zobaczył, że oczy mężczyzny wypełniły się łzami. “Na Anioła, Magnus! Przepraszam…” chłopak natychmiast go objął i zaczął gładzić plecy mężczyzny, chcąc ofiarować chociaż odrobinę pocieszenia. W tym momencie wszystkie tamy puściły i czarownik wtulił się w Nocnego Łowcę zanosząc się głośnym płaczem, jednocześnie modląc się w duchu o to, by po otwarciu oczu zobaczyć ukochane błękitne tęczówki. 

Przez dłuższy czas jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju był szloch Magnus’a. Usta Jace’a ułożyły się w cienką linię. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że zobaczy Magnus’a Bane’a, Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu w takim stanie. Nocny Łowca miał do siebie pretensje, że zabawił się jego kosztem, ale taki już był w ten sposób radził sobie z emocjami.

Jace zauważył, że Magnus się uspokoił, ale nie miał zamiaru go puścić. Czarownik zbyt długo dusił w sobie emocje. “Lepiej?” zapytał po jakimś czasie w odpowiedzi poczuł jak głowa Magnusa, która cały czas znajdowała się w zgięciu jego szyi, rusza się z jednej strony na drugą. Nocny Łowca westchnął obejmując mocniej drżące ciało. Jace wiedział, że nie może zrobić nic by mu ulżyć, wcale nie znaczyło, że nie miał zamiaru próbować. “Wiesz co mogłoby Ci pomóc? Kąpiel, miła, długa, gorąca kąpiel.”

“Jestem zmęczony,” Magnus szepnął zachrypniętym od płaczu głosem. 

 “Nic nie musisz robić. Wszystko przygotuję, nawet Cię zaniosę jeśli nie masz siły chodzić. Co Ty na to, by przez chwilę poczuć się jak księżniczka?” Jace uśmiechnął się, gdy w odpowiedzi Magnus parsknął śmiechem. Był to swojego rodzaju sukces. Czarownik kiwnął głową, sprawiając, że Nocny łowca wyskoczył z łóżka. “Świetnie! Daj mi chwilę, zaraz wrócę.”

Magnus pokręcił głową. Zawsze sobie powtarzał, że toleruje Lightwoodów i Jace’a ze względu na Aleksandra. W ten sposób było mu łatwiej, gdyż nie musiał się obawiać odrzucenia. Zawsze obawiał się tego, że jeśli coś się stanie Alec’owi, reszta jego rodziny po prostu przestanie się nim interesować. W końcu zabrakłoby jedynej osoby, która ich łączyła. Magnus nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia, gdy po porwaniu przez Sebastiana Morgensterna, zobaczył Isabelle i Simon’a w lochach twierdzy. Powiedzieli, że przyszli po niego, jednak Magnus nie mógł pozwolić sobie by w to uwierzyć, nie przeżyłby rozczarowania. Drużyna dobra szybko rozwiała jego wątpliwości, gdy po wezwaniu Asmodeusza, stanowczo zabronili mu handlować swoim życiem w zamian za odesłanie ich do domu. Stanęli w jego obronie, przeciwko Wielkiemu Demonowi, jednemu z książąt piekła. Doskonale pamiętał słowa, które jego ojciec wtedy wypowiedział:  _ ‘Jakie to rozkoszne! Spójrz na nich, Magnusie. Na te dzieciaki, które cię kochają i chcą chronić! Kto by pomyślał!’ _ Nie był dla nich tylko chłopakiem Alec’a, był dla nich również przyjacielem, rodziną. 

Rozmyślania czarownika przerwał głos blondyna “Kąpiel gotowa księżniczko,” szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Jace’a był zaraźliwy.

“Dziękuję,” odpowiedział Magnus, również się uśmiechając. Wstał by ruszyć w stronę łazienki, jednak chłopak zagrodził mu drogę. Przez chwilę nie rozumiał o co chodzi, ale kiedy wróciły do niego słowa Nocnego Łowcy, jego twarz pokryła się rumieńcem, “Jace, mogę sam iść do łazienki.”

“Nah, obiecałem Ci dzień z życia księżniczki, a księżniczki są noszone na rękach,” Magnus krzyknął zaskoczony, gdy Herondale bez problemu podniósł go z podłogi. Czarownik złapał się ramion chłopaka obawiając się, że ten go upuści, obawy te jednak szybko zniknęły. Jace odstawił go na ziemię dopiero w łazience. Pomieszczenie pachniało drewnem sandałowym i cynamonem. Magnus odetchnął głęboko i zaczął się rozbierać. Nocny Łowca przysiadł na wannie sprawdzając temperaturę wody i starając się nie patrzeć w stronę czarownika, który po chwili z westchnieniem zanurzył się w wodzie. Jace nabrał trochę szamponu i zaczął powoli wmasowywać go w skórę i włosy Magnus’a, który powoli się rozluźnił.

“Dziękuję,” szepnął ponownie.

“To żaden kłopot, tylko tyle jestem w stanie zrobić.” odpowiedział cicho Jace.

*** 

“Wszystko w porządku?” Jace wyrwał się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na kobietę, która stała przyglądając mu się z góry. Magnus leżał z głową na jego kolanach. Zajęło mu godzinę zanim uspokoił się na tyle by wreszcie zasnąć i wolałby, żeby przez najbliższe kilka godzin nic go nie obudziło. Czarownik potrzebował kilku godzin snu, on sam również nie pogardziłby choćby krótką drzemką.

“Megi, prawda?” zapytał szeptem, kobieta kiwnęła głową, “przepraszam, że na Ciebie naskoczyłem, ja…”

“Nie musisz się tłumaczyć,” odpowiedziała szybko, “Claus nadal jest tym chłopakiem z którym dzieliłeś więź parabatai, jednak łatwiej mu jest udawać bezdusznego drania, niż zmierzyć się z własnymi problemami.”

“Uważasz, że jesteśmy dla niego problemem?” 

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową, “jesteście wspomnieniem, jego dawnego życia, którego już nigdy nie odzyska. Jest to dla niego bolesne, ale w końcu mu przejdzie.”

“Magnus na to nie zasłużył, poświęcił cały ostatni rok, próbując go znaleźć, kiedy wszyscy inni już dawno się poddali.”

“Claus również nie zasłużył na to co go spotkało, jednak nie zawsze mamy na to wpływ. Każdy radzi sobie jak umie z własnym cierpieniem.”


	16. Razem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wyglądasz na zmęczoną,” zauważył zaczepnie.  
> “Wcale nieeeee,” ziewnęła pokazując śnieżnobiałe kły, “Claus, proszę.”  
> “Już dobrze,” poprawił kołdrę i sięgnął po książeczkę, która leżała na szafce nocnej, uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki i zaczął cicho czytać, “W dół, dół, dół, przybyli ciemną, ciemną ulicą. Cicho jak myszki, niewidoczni jak cienie. W górę, górę, górę, po ciemnym, ciemnym domu weszli, niewidoczni jak cienie, cicho jak myszki…”

Claus leżał na marmurowej posadzce wpatrując się w sufit zdobiony malowidłami przedstawiającymi Czterech Jeźdźców z Apokalipsy świętego Jana. 

Pierwszy jeździec przypominał bardziej szkielet niż żywego człowieka, dzierżył w dłoni włócznię zakończoną trójzębem i siedział na grzbiecie bladego niemal zielonkawego konia, u którego można było policzyć wszystkie żebra.  _ “ _ _ I widziałem, a oto koń płowy, a tego, który siedział na nim, imię było Śmierć.”  _ Głos Claus’a rozniósł się po pustym pomieszczeniu odbijając od ścian i kolumn. Drugi jeździec dosiadał czarnego wierzchowca,  _ “I widziałem, a oto koń wrony, a ten, co na nim siedział, miał szalę w ręce swojej. Imię jego Głód.”  _ Mężczyzna spojrzał na trzeciego jeźdźca i przemówił ponownie, “ _ I wyszedł koń rydzy; a temu, który na nim siedział, dano, aby odjął pokój z ziemi, a iżby jedni drugich zabijali, i dano mu miecz wielki. Nazywali go Wojna.”  _ Claus westchnął ciężko, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na ostatnim jeźdźcu, “ _ I widziałem, a oto koń biały, a ten, który na nim siedział, miał łuk, i dano mu koronę, i wyszedł jako Zwycięzca, ażeby zwyciężał.” _

Claus zawsze się zastanawiał jak naprawdę wyglądałby sąd ostateczny. Czy pojawiliby się jeźdźcy na swych rumakach, gotowi by wypełnić swoją powinność.

Malowidło zostało przesłonięte przez burzę czarnych loków. “Znowu tu jesteś?” usłyszał rozbawiony głosik należący do jego wampirzej podopiecznej.

“Owszem, za to Ciebie nie powinno tutaj być,” zauważył ze śmiechem Claus, podnosząc się z podłogi. Rozejrzał się wkoło i z satysfakcją zauważył, że liczba kręgów zwiększyła się dwukrotnie. Spojrzenie dziewczynki również podążyło ku złotym kręgom powodując, że sapnęła zaskoczona.

“Megi będzie zła,” szepnęła konspiracyjnie, “zawsze się denerwuje, gdy to robisz.”

“Niepotrzebnie,” odpowiedział krótko ucinając temat, “czego tu szukasz?”

“Obiecałeś mi poczytać,” odpowiedziała nadąsana.

“Racja,  _ Nocni Piraci _ ,” uśmiechnął się, gdy dostrzegł jak oczy dziewczynki zabłysły, “w takim razie chodźmy.” Chwycił ją za rękę i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Mała wampirzyca całą drogę do pokoju, nuciła pod nosem i szeroko się uśmiechała. Co jakiś czas spoglądała wielkimi oczami na towarzyszącego jej mężczyznę, jakby nie wierzyła, że naprawdę ma takiego wspaniałego opiekuna. Nigdy na nią nie krzyczał, zawsze się z nią bawił i czytał jej bajki, tak jak to robiła jej mama. Miała szczęście, że spotkała Claus’a na swojej drodze.

Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi do apartamentu i zamarł dostrzegając krążącą po pokoju czarownicę. Megi wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną.

Ręka dziewczynki zacisnęła się mocniej na jego dłoni, momentalnie przyciągając całą jego uwagę. Oczy wampirzycy zdawały się mówić,  _ ‘A nie mówiłam?’ _ na co Claus przewrócił oczami ze śmiechem.

“Jesteś tu,” mruknęła czarownica, którą z zamyślenia wyrwał jego śmiech.

“A gdzie indziej miałbym być?” zapytał rozbawiony kręcąc głową. “Idź się przebrać, zaraz do Ciebie przyjdę, dobrze?” zwrócił się do pięciolatki z uśmiechem.

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową i rzuciła Megi krótkie  _ ‘dobranoc’ _ zanim ruszyła tanecznym krokiem w stronę sypialni.

Czarownica odprowadziła małą wzrokiem, który natychmiast przeniósł się na Claus’a, gdy tylko drzwi od pokoju się za nią zamknęły, “Możesz mi wytłumaczyć co Ty wyprawiasz?” zapytała karcąco, jej oczy błyszczały od emocji, które w niej buzowały.

“Kładę Kiarę spać?” dobrze wiedział, że nie o to jej chodziło, ale nie zamierzał ułatwiać Megi całej sprawy. Jego życie już dwukrotnie zostało przewrócone do góry nogami i Claus nie miał pojęcia, czy da radę się pozbierać po kolejnym razie.

Czarownica jęknęła niezadowolona, “Magnus szukał Cię od ponad roku, nie mogłeś przemilczeć niektórych spraw, takich jak na przykład Twoje samobójcze zapędy?” Megi brzmiała na rozczarowaną.

“Magnus jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że jestem bezpośredni. Poza tym, nie potrafię kłamać. W końcu i tak by się dowiedział i myślę, że wtedy poczułby się jeszcze gorzej,” szepnął siadając na kanapie. Megi natychmiast usiadła koło niego.

“Mogłeś im to delikatniej przekazać,” zauważyła z westchnieniem, sprawiając, że mężczyzna spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę, “dobrze, już nie patrz tak na mnie.” Uderzyła go lekko w ramię.

“Wiesz co to oznacza?” zapytał cicho i szybko dodał widząc jej pytające spojrzenie, “ich przybycie. Będą chcieli, żebym z nimi wrócił do Nowego Jorku.”

Oczy kobiety zrobiły się niemożliwie wielkie. “Nie…”

“To nie tak, że mogę im odmówić,” westchnął cicho, “wiedziałem, że w końcu do tego dojdzie.”

“Nie możesz odejść” kłóciła się, “jesteś tu potrzebny.”

“Megara,” Claus patrzył na nią smutno. Czarownica kręciła głową, nie była gotowa na to by się z nim rozstać, “Hej, spójrz na mnie.” Jej oczy natychmiast skupiły się na jego twarzy. “Minie sporo czasu zanim będę gotowy by wrócić. Mam tu do załatwienia kilka spraw. Nie martw się, jutro nadal tu będę.” Uśmiechnął się, gładząc opuszkami palców jej policzek. Megi przechyliła głowę, by wtulić twarz w jego dłoń.

“Claus?” Oboje natychmiast spojrzeli na małą wampirzycę, która stała w drzwiach sypialni w różowej piżamie w misie. W prawej ręce trzymała za rączkę lalkę w stroju pirata, drugą przecierała oczy chcąc pozbyć się ciężaru z powiek. “Obiecałeś…” zaczęła.

Claus wstał i sekundę później trzymał ją w ramionach. Odwrócił się jeszcze w stronę kobiety i rzucił ciche  _ dobranoc _ , zanim zniknął z dzieckiem w sypialni. Podszedł do łóżka i posadził małą na materacu, przykrywając ją kołdrą. Pocałował delikatnie jej czoło i odgarnął zagubiony lok z twarzy.

“Wyglądasz na zmęczoną,” zauważył zaczepnie.

“Wcale nieeeee,” ziewnęła pokazując śnieżnobiałe kły, “Claus, proszę.”

“Już dobrze,” poprawił kołdrę i sięgnął po książeczkę, która leżała na szafce nocnej, uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki i zaczął cicho czytać, “W dół, dół, dół, przybyli ciemną, ciemną ulicą. Cicho jak myszki, niewidoczni jak cienie. W górę, górę, górę, po ciemnym, ciemnym domu weszli, niewidoczni jak cienie, cicho jak myszki…”

Kiedy Claus skończył czytać, mała wampirzyca smacznie spała. Jej oczy były zamknięte, blada twarz nieruchoma. Kiedy ją przygarnął, pierwsza noc była dla niego jak koszmar. 

Pamiętał jak po urodzeniu Maxa jego matka przychodziła sprawdzać co kilka minut, czy niemowlę oddycha, był to naturalny instynkt macierzyński. Claus szybko zrozumiał jej obawy, przygarnął nieumarłą dziewczynkę, powinien zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że gdy zaśnie, wraz z nią zostaną uśpione wszystkie inne ludzkie reakcje, takie jak na przykład oddychanie. Siłą woli powstrzymał się od obudzenia jej i upewnienia się, czy na pewno wszystko jest w porządku. Po trzech miesiącach zdążył się przyzwyczaić, mimo że nadal czuł się niepewnie za każdym razem, gdy Kiara leżała nieruchomo na łóżku jak przepiękna porcelanowa laleczka.

Mężczyzna położył książkę na szafkę nocną i pochylił się by ucałować czoło dziewczynki. Pogładził z czułością jej policzek i po cichu wyszedł z pokoju.

W salonie zastał Megi, rozmawiającą przyciszonym głosem z Magnus’em. Siedzieli razem na kanapie, ramiona czarownika były zgarbione jakby niósł na nich olbrzymi ciężar. Jace ulokował się w oknie podziwiając widok na las i rzekę. Tylko Megi zauważyła, że wszedł do pokoju. Rzuciła mu krótkie zachęcające spojrzenie zanim znów przeniosła całą uwagę na swojego brata.

Claus powoli podszedł do drugiej kanapy i opadł na nią z westchnieniem, przyciągając uwagę pozostałej dwójki. Czarownik momentalnie się spiął nie do końca pewny tego, czy jest gotów na kolejne rewelacje.

“Przepraszam,” zaczął niepewnie młodszy mężczyzna, “jestem naprawdę wdzięczny, że po tak długim czasie…”

“Jesteś naszą rodziną,” mruknął Nocny Łowca, “Naprawdę myślałeś, że moglibyśmy sobie tak po prostu odpuścić?” Jace wstał i podszedł do nich siadając na fotelu.

Na twarzy Claus’a pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, który niemal momentalnie zniknął, “Nie chcę żebyście mnie źle zrozumieli. Naprawdę się ucieszyłem kiedy was zobaczyłem, ale ja…” błękitne oczy opadły na jego drżące ręce zanim kontynuował cichym głosem, “zmieniłem się. Nie jestem już tą samą osobą, którą znaliście.”

Blondyn prychnął wstając, “ zgadzam się z Tobą, zmieniłeś się. Stałeś się strasznym dupkiem.”

“Jace…”

“Nie, Magnusie!” głos chłopaka stał się głośniejszy, “Zostawiłeś nas, Alec! Uciekłeś bez słowa! Wiem, że przeszedłeś przez coś strasznego, czułem to,” jego głos zadrżał na ostatnich słowach, przełknął ciężko i spojrzał na swojego byłego parabatai oczami pełnymi udręki, “Przez trzy tygodnie wszyscy biegali po Nowym Jorku próbując Cię znaleźć, kiedy ja leżałem półprzytomny, starając się poprzez naszą więź ulżyć Ci, choćby trochę. Wybacz, że nie byłem w stanie pomóc Ci w inny sposób.”

Claus kręcił głową. Nigdy nie obwiniał swoich bliskich za to co go spotkało. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że oni obwiniali siebie samych. “Jace, nie mam do Ciebie żalu. Zrobiłem coś głupiego i poniosłem tego konsekwencje.”

“To moja wina…” Wszystkie oczy przeniosły się w szoku na Magnus’a, który wpatrywał się pustym spojrzeniem w ścianę nad ramieniem Claus’a. “Wypiłeś krew Camille przeze mnie, wszystko co się później stało…”

“Magnusie, nie…” zaczął Jace, ale natychmiast umilkł, gdy zobaczył jak jego brat podnosi się i klęka przed czarownikiem chwytając go za ręce.

“Wypiłem krew Camille ponieważ byłem zazdrosny. Ona mogła dać Ci wieczność, a ja byłem tylko chwilą, pyłem w Twoim długim życiu,” Magnus otwierał usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale Claus nie dał mu dojść do słowa, “Powinienem był do Ciebie przyjść, porozmawiać o całym pomyśle zostania wampirem. Zamiast tego, dałem się zmanipulować do tego stopnia, że nic Ci nie powiedziałem dopóki nie było za późno by cokolwiek naprawić,” czarownik wpatrywał się w błękitne oczy, które nie zdradzały żadnych emocji, twarz Aleksandra była jak maska. “Wiem, że to co wtedy zrobiłem było nieodpowiedzialne i dziecinne. Nigdy nie zapytałem Cię, czy tego chcesz. Tak bardzo bałem się, że mi odmówisz…” Claus zamknął oczy, aby ukryć uczucia, które starały się wyrwać na powierzchnię, “dlatego nie zostawiłem Ci wyboru.”

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. W końcu Magnus podniósł obie ręce by objąć twarz Alec’a.

“Spójrz na mnie,” szepnął z czułością. Gdy oczy obu mężczyzn się spotkały, Megi i Jace poczuli się jak intruzi, nie chcieli jednak im przerywać, dlatego siedzieli cicho, starając się patrzeć na wszystko tylko nie na nich. “Miałeś dużo czasu, żeby przemyśleć, czym się wtedy kierowałeś i poukładać to sobie w głowie tak, by wyglądało, że zrobiłeś to z własnych egoistycznych pobudek. Jednak ja Cię znam, Aleksandrze. Wiem, że stawiasz swoich bliskich ponad siebie i nigdy nie zrobiłbyś niczego by mnie zranić.” 

“Zostawiłem Cię…” szepnął spuszczając oczy.

Magnus uśmiechnął się smutno, “to prawda, ale nie zrobiłeś tego by mnie zranić, tylko, żeby chronić mnie i swoje rodzeństwo,” błękitne tęczówki znów się podniosły, ”Wiem co próbujesz zrobić, ale to nie ma sensu,” Magnus pochylił się by pocałować czoło młodszego mężczyzny, “nie pozwolę Ci się poświęcić dla większego dobra. Więc nie ważne co powiesz lub zrobisz, nie jestem w stanie Cię znienawidzić,” Claus przykrył dłońmi ręce czarownika i jeszcze mocniej wtulił w nie twarz, “Wiem, że się boisz, Alec. Ja też się boję, ale tylko razem możemy z tym strachem walczyć. Więc proszę, nie odpychaj mnie,” przy ostatnim słowie głos Magnusa zadrżał, a po policzkach spłynęły łzy, “Nie mogę znów Cię stracić.”

Czarownik zamarł, gdy Alec zamknął oczy i wstał ciągnąc go za sobą, jednak kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzał, oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle. Maska opadła ukazując mu twarz cierpiącego chłopca. Na ten widok coś w Magnusie pękło. W moment zmniejszył dzielącą ich ciała odległość i złączył ich usta w pocałunku pełnym skrywanych do tej pory uczuć. Tęsknota, strach, cierpienie, radość, miłość. Wszystkie te emocje przytłaczały ich od dłuższego czasu, teraz nareszcie znalazły ujście. 

Magnus wplątał palce we włosy Alec’a przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, patrzyli sobie długo w oczy ciężko oddychając. Zanim zdążyli zrobić coś jeszcze, przez ich bańkę szczęścia przebił się głos Nocnego Łowcy.

“Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam, ale dla dobra mojego zdrowia psychicznego, mógłbym was prosić o przeniesienie tego radosnego pojednania w mniej publiczne miejsce? Na przykład... do sypialni?” powiedział błagalnie Jace, sprawiając, że Magnus zachichotał, ponownie przyciągając całą uwagę Lightwood’a, “Ale nie tej tutaj, proszę!? Idźcie gdzieś indziej. Gdzieś dalej! Nie chcę mieć później koszmarów.”

Alec przewrócił oczami i pociągnął czarownika za sobą. Nagły ruch zaskoczył Magnus’a, jednak gdy zrozumiał co były Nocny Łowca planuje na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Gdy drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły, Alec bez trudu podniósł Magnus’a z ziemi by po chwili przycisnąć go do ich drewnianej powierzchni. Usta młodszego mężczyzny szybko znalazły się na szyi czarownika, który jęknął delektując się słodką torturą. Nogi Magnus’a objęły Alec’a w pasie. Czarownik sapnął, gdy ręce chłopaka zniknęły z jego ud by po chwili pojawić się pod jego szyją odpinając powoli kolejne guziki jego koszuli.

Magnus wpatrywał się w skupioną twarz Aleksandra, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że znów są razem. Przeniósł swoje ręce z ramion Alec’a na jego twarz unosząc ją w górę by spojrzeć w jego oczy, które pociemniały z podniecenia i desperacji. Dłonie chłopaka zatrzymały się na trzecim guziku, kiedy obaj zatopili się w swoim spojrzeniu.

“Jesteś tu…” młodszy mężczyzna zamarł słysząc zduszony szept Magnus’a, “naprawdę tu jesteś,” Alec dostrzegł, że złoto-zielone kocie oczy czarownika zaszkliły się od łez.

“Jestem,” potwierdził z mocą. Magnus potrzebował tylko tyle by wszystkie tamy puściły. Alec był zaskoczony słysząc głośny szloch, który wydobył się z gardła mężczyzny. Szybko porzucił swoje wcześniejsze zajęcie, doskonale rozumiejąc, że Magnus nie tego teraz potrzebował.

Magnus ukrył twarz na ramieniu chłopaka. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął, gdy silne ramiona ponownie objęły go pod nogami, by po chwili oderwać ich od drzwi i przenieść na łóżko. “Proszę Cię, nie zostawiaj mnie nigdy więcej…” 

Alec poczuł ukłucie w sercu słysząc rozpacz w głosie ukochanego, “Wybacz mi, już nigdy, nigdy Cię nie zostawię,” Chłopak wyciągnął rękę i musnął palcami policzek mężczyzny. Czarownik wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi czerwonymi od płaczu oczami, które były pełne udręki, “Och, Magnusie…” powiedział cicho, “byłeś taki smutny. Nie wiedziałem.”


	17. Blizny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aleksander?” przez jego zamyślenie przebił się zachrypnięty głos czarownika. Alec spojrzał na niego pytająco, jednocześnie poczuł jak ściska mu się serce widząc zdziwienie na twarzy mężczyzny. “Wciąż tu jesteś…”  
> “Tak jak obiecałem,” uśmiechnął się smutno w odpowiedzi, nachylił się by pocałować jego czoło i szepnął zachęcająco, “wracaj do spania, jest jeszcze ciemno.”  
> “Ty?” zapytał cicho Magnus zamykając oczy.  
> “Nie jestem zmęczony,” odpowiedział gładząc opuszkami palców jego policzek.  
> “Hm,” mruknął zadowolony Magnus wtulając twarz w brzuch młodszego mężczyzny, obejmując go ramionami w pasie, jednocześnie gładząc dłońmi jego plecy. Alec mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, w tym samym czasie przeklinając się za to w myślach, gdy poczuł jak ciało czarownika sztywnieje zaalarmowane. Złoto-zielone kocie oczy spojrzały zaniepokojone na twarz byłego Nocnego Łowcy, “Aleksandrze…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter tam możecie mnie wyzywać, zapraszam <3  
> Suzuno/@MomoharaH

Alec siedział oparty o zagłówek łóżka wpatrując się w śpiącego czarownika. Dopiero po godzinie udało mu się uspokoić Magnus’a na tyle by mógł zasnąć. Najpierw kilkukrotnie musiał obiecać, że kiedy mężczyzna wstanie, Alec wciąż z nim będzie.

Magnus leżał skulony na boku z twarzą odwróconą w jego stronę. Ich ciała się nie dotykały, ale Alec mógł wyczuć bijące od czarownika ciepło, które dawało mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa jakiego już od dawna nie odczuwał.

Były Nocny Łowca przejechał dłonią po włosach mężczyzny, który westchnął zadowolony uśmiechając się przez sen. Magnus nic się nie zmienił, wciąż nosił drogie ubrania, jego twarz w tym momencie wolna od kosmetyków, dzięki odrobinie magii, jednak wcześniej starannie umalowana, jednak jednocześnie, był całkowicie inny. Alec nigdzie nie dostrzegł brokatu, który był nieodłączną częścią Magnus’a, jego ubrania i makijaż były stonowane, jakby pozbawione koloru. Wiedział, że to on ponosi odpowiedzialność za te zmiany. Gdyby wrócił po tych trzech tygodniach, może wtedy…

“Aleksander?” przez jego zamyślenie przebił się zachrypnięty głos czarownika. Alec spojrzał na niego pytająco, jednocześnie poczuł jak ściska mu się serce widząc zdziwienie na twarzy mężczyzny. “Wciąż tu jesteś…”

“Tak jak obiecałem,” uśmiechnął się smutno w odpowiedzi, nachylił się by pocałować jego czoło i szepnął zachęcająco, “wracaj do spania, jest jeszcze ciemno.”

“Ty?” zapytał cicho Magnus zamykając oczy.

“Nie jestem zmęczony,” odpowiedział gładząc opuszkami palców jego policzek.

“Hm,” mruknął zadowolony Magnus wtulając twarz w brzuch młodszego mężczyzny, obejmując go ramionami w pasie, jednocześnie gładząc dłońmi jego plecy. Alec mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, w tym samym czasie przeklinając się za to w myślach, gdy poczuł jak ciało czarownika sztywnieje zaalarmowane. Złoto-zielone kocie oczy spojrzały zaniepokojone na twarz byłego Nocnego Łowcy, “Aleksandrze…”

Alec zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę sprawiając, że jabłko adama na jego szyi podskoczyło gwałtownie w górę. Wiedział, że są rzeczy, których nie będzie w stanie długo ukrywać jeśli miał zamiar być z Magnus’em, ale nie wiedział czy był gotowy, żeby mu o tym mówić właśnie w tym momencie. Z drugiej strony, czy miał inne wyjście?

“Hej, już dobrze, Aleksandrze. Nic Ci nie grozi, jesteś bezpieczny,” Alec nawet nie zauważył kiedy jego oddech przyspieszył, natomiast dłonie, które wcześniej dotykały jego plecy, zniknęły, “Kochanie, spójrz na mnie.”

“Przepraszam, ja…”

“Nie chcę tego słyszeć,” przerwał mu stanowczo czarownik, “Spójrz na mnie.” Alec powoli otworzył oczy od razu napotykając parę złoto-zielonych zmartwionych tęczówek, “wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, prawda?” Lightwood spuścił wzrok, doskonale wiedząc, że są rzeczy, których wolałby nikomu nie mówić, “Alec…”

“Nie… Nie nazywaj mnie tak, proszę,” powiedział błagalnie. Skoro Magnus chciał wiedzieć, najlepiej będzie zacząć od małych rzeczy, zanim zrzuci na niego całą resztę, tak jak radziła mu Megi, “Ja nadal…”

“Rozumiem, że nie pamiętasz swojego imienia, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego…” zaczął Magnus niepewnie, cały czas wpatrując się w twarz ukochanego. 

Chłopak przyciągnął go do siebie wtulając twarz w zgięcie jego ramienia zanim zaczął cicho mówić, “w Padwe, mieszka jeden z największych indyjskich klanów wampirów,” spojrzenie Alec’a stało się odległe, jakby powędrowało wraz z opowieścią do małej miejscowości położonej nad rzeką Savitri, “to oni odpowiadają za rzeź Nocnych Łowców z 1723 roku. Ich przywódca, Faust, odkrył jak krew wampirów wpływa na Nephilim. Podawał ją swoim jeńcom w ten sposób powiększając swój klan.”

“To okropne,” sapnął czarownik, nie do końca pewien co ta historia ma wspólnego z ich wcześniejszą rozmową.

“Przemienieni Nocni Łowcy posiadają zdolności, których nie mają inne wampiry, każda jest inna, jednak niektóre…” potrząsnął głową chcąc odgonić nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, “w klanie jest pewien chłopak, który ma niezwykłą moc, fascynuje ona Faust’a, a jednocześnie przeraża. Wszyscy nazywają go Alec. Kiedy spojrzysz mu w oczy, potrafi zamienić twoje najgorsze koszmary w rzeczywistość. To on przemienił Kiarę. Zanim udało mi się ją opanować zabiła połowę mieszkańców Islampur.”

“Na Lilith,” szepnął czarownik obejmując mocniej drżące ciało chłopaka, “Biedne dziecko.”

“Po utracie Nocnych Łowców, władzę w tej części Indii przejął Klan Faust’a.”

“Co na to wszystko Wysoki Czarownik Pune lub Bombaju?”

“Już od wielu lat omijają tą okolicę szerokim łukiem.”

“Rozumiem,” odpowiedział zamyślony czarownik. 

Magnus wiedział, że Alec tą historią chciał odwrócić jego uwagę od siebie i swojej wcześniejszej dziwnej reakcji, ale jeśli chcieli być razem, Magnus musiał wiedzieć co było powodem, “Claus...”

Chłopak wyglądał na zaskoczonego słysząc to imię z ust czarownika. Myślał, że będzie musiał przekonywać mężczyznę zanim zgodzi się go tak nazywać. Był mile zaskoczony.

“Wybacz jeśli się pomylę, może mi trochę zająć zanim się przyzwyczaję,” powiedział Magnus przepraszająco, “W takim razie, czego jeszcze mam nie robić? Zdążyłem zauważyć, że nie lubisz kiedy dotykam twoich pleców.”

“Magnus,” mruknął, a jego ciało spięło się bez udziału jego woli.

“Hej, to nic złego,” powiedział szybko widząc reakcję chłopaka, “Nie mam pojęcia co Cię spotkało kiedy byłeś w piekle, ale zdaję sobię sprawę z tego, że muszę uważać by nie przekroczyć pewnych granic, których wcześniej nie mieliśmy w naszych relacjach. Rozumiem to, jednak muszę wiedzieć.”

Claus spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami. Słowa Magnus’a przypomniały mu dlaczego się w nim zakochał. Obawiał się, że jeśli czarownik pozna prawdę, już zawsze będzie traktować go jak jajko, które może się stłuc, gdy je trochę mocniej ściśnie.

“Jeśli mój dotyk Cię odpycha…” zaczął niepewnie Magnus, jednak chłopak spojrzał na niego przerażony i sapnął niedowierzając temu co słyszy.

“Nie, to nie tak, Magnusie,” Claus zacisnął dłonie na przodzie koszuli czarownika, “Ja… nie pamiętam, tego co się stało w piekle…” Magnus wyglądał na zaskoczonego, “wspomnienia z tamtego okresu były pierwszymi, które do mnie wróciły i ja…” przełknął ślinę, “nie mogłem…”

Magnus widział z jakim trudem przychodziła mu rozmowa na ten temat, “hej, wszystko w porządku, jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić…”

“Nie ma o czym,” zauważył sucho, “kiedy te wspomnienia wróciły straciłem nad sobą panowanie, byłem wtedy nad rzeką… Był środek nocy więc nikt nie ucierpiał, ale Megi musiała przywołać Asmodeusza, żeby pomógł mnie opanować,” Claus poczuł jak ciało Magnus’a tężeje na wzmiankę o jego ojcu, “minęło kilka dni zanim odzyskałem wystarczająco magii by z jej pomocą zapalić świeczkę, ale przez cały ten czas przypominałem sobie coraz więcej i więcej. Wiedziałem, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobię zwariuję lub kogoś skrzywdzę, dlatego poprosiłem Megi by wymazała te wspomnienia.” 

Magnus słuchał z zamkniętymi oczami, starając się ukryć szalejące w nich uczucia. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić przez co ten chłopak musiał przejść, żeby zdecydować się na coś takiego. “Więc dlaczego… Kiedy dotknąłem Twoich…”

“Może nie pamiętam co się wtedy stało, ale wiem, nie jestem głupi, poza tym mam blizny,” powiedział cicho, “ukrywam je zaklęciem, ale wiem, że tam są.”

Przez chwilę leżeli w ciszy, obaj rozmyślali o tym co było i co przyniesie im przyszłość. To Magnus pierwszy przerwał ciszę, jego cichy niepewny głos ledwo przebijał się przez szalejące bicie serca chłopaka.

“Czy ja mógłbym…”

“Magnusie…”

“Proszę, Al… Claus…” poprawił się szybko widząc wyraz twarzy młodszego mężczyzny.

“Dlaczego?” zapytał nie rozumiejąc powodu dla którego czarownik mógłby chcieć zobaczyć jego zniszczone torturami ciało.

“Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz,” stwierdził w końcu Magnus, “Możesz ukrywać swoje blizny zaklęciem, ale są sytuacje w których nie zdołasz go utrzymać. Czar może przestać działać, gdy jesteś osłabiony, zdenerwowany lub… podniecony.”

Policzki Claus’a pokryły się rumieńcem. Doskonale wiedział do czego ta rozmowa zmierzała. Magnus chciał uniknąć sytuacji, która na pewno będzie miała miejsce. Lightwood wiedział, że nie jest w stanie oszczędzić czarownikowi cierpienia, mógł je jedynie odwlekać w czasie.

Claus usiadł na łóżku obserwowany przez zmieszanego czarownika, który nie wiedział co się dzieje. Kiedy chłopak wstał, złapał go za rękę obawiając się, że jego prośba go wystraszyła.

“Claus, przepraszam…”

“Ciii…” niebieskie oczy natychmiast spojrzały na niego uspokajająco, “muszę zdjąć bluzkę, jeśli nadal chcesz je zobaczyć…”

Magnus zamarł wpatrując się w niego wielkimi oczami, które obserwowały każdy ruch jego dłoni. Claus chwycił drżącymi palcami brzeg koszulki, jednak zatrzymał się, gdy poczuł ciepły dotyk na swojej ręce.

“Ja… Pozwól mi, proszę…” szepnął czarownik, jego kocie oczy świeciły w ciemności złotym blaskiem, źrenice były rozszerzone, niemal przypominając ludzkie. Claus kiwnął głową, jego powieki natychmiast przesłoniły mu twarz ukochanego. Zadrżał czując jak chłodne nocne powietrze muska nagą skórę na jego brzuchu. Podniósł ramiona i chwilę później stał półnagi przed najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. “Oddychaj,” usłyszał ciche żądanie i poczuł jednocześnie jak wydychane z ust czarownika powietrze uderza jego policzek, “możesz to zrobić, Claus. Jesteś bezpieczny, nie pozwolę nikomu Cię skrzywdzić.”

Całe jego ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką. Czuł jak zaklęcie powoli spływa po nim jak woda, pozostawiając go bardziej nagiego niż po tym jak Magnus zdjął z niego bluzkę.

“Claus, spójrz na mnie,” kolejny powiew wiatru, tym razem na jego ustach. Jego powieki powoli się uniosły pozwalając by czarownik dostrzegł jak bardzo wrażliwy stał się w tym momencie, “Jeśli nie chcesz, nie muszę patrzeć,” powiedział niepewnie. Widząc jak chłopak się wyprostował, przełykając ślinę i kręcąc przecząco głową, pozwolił by jego spojrzenie powędrowało powoli w dół. 

Jego oczy doskonale widziały w ciemnościach, dlatego nawet nie pomyślał o tym by zapalić światło. W ten sposób mógł zaoferować Lightwood’owi chociaż odrobinę komfortu. 

Magnus skupił się najpierw na szyi Claus’a, którą kiedyś zdobiła runa blokująca, teraz była gładka. Na klatce piersiowej, ramionach i brzuchu chłopaka było kilka drobnych blizn, które Magnus pamiętał jeszcze z czasów przed jego zniknięciem. Nazywali je bliznami bitewnymi. Doszło do nich kilka nowych, które mogły być zadane, przez ostrze lub pazury demona.

“W porządku?” zapytał Magnus szeptem, widząc jak bardzo napięte było ciało Claus’a, jakby przygotowywał się na cios, “nie chcę Cię skrzywdzić,” powiedział starając się go trochę uspokoić.

“Wiem,” odpowiedział Claus, zachrypniętym z emocji głosem.

“Mogę Cię dotknąć?” zapytał niepewnie, napotykając niebieskie oczy. Głowa młodszego mężczyzny poruszyła się w górę i w dół, jednak Magnusowi to nie wystarczyło, “Wiem, że to dla Ciebie trudne, ale musisz to powiedzieć. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdybym Cię zranił.”

Claus przełknął ślinę, chcąc zmusić swój głos do współpracy, “m… możesz mnie dotknąć,” wyjąkał cicho, cały czas patrząc Magnusowi w oczy, które wypełniły się dumą, jak tylko słowa opuściły jego usta.

Dłoń czarownika powoli przesunęła się po zarumienionym policzku, by po chwili zjechać na bladą szyję i ramię ściskając je delikatnie, chcąc w ten sposób okazać odrobinę wsparcia. Magnus powoli okrążył stojącego przed nim Claus’a, którego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, gdy usłyszał jak czarownik złapał gwałtownie powietrze. Ręka spoczywająca na ramieniu chłopaka zadrżała, jednak pozostała na miejscu.

Magnus widział już takie blizny, głębokie bruzdy, które mogły powstać tylko w jeden sposób. 

Był kiedyś świadkiem, jak karano nieposłuszeństwo w wojsku. Przywiązywano żołnierza do pręgierza i na oczach tłumu okładano batem, aż z pleców delikwenta zostawała jedna, wielka rana, która goiła się długo i boleśnie. Uznał to wtedy za niepotrzebne okrucieństwo, którego nie życzył nawet najgorszemu wrogowi i starał się omijać tego typu kaźnie. Sama myśl, że Aleksander, osoba najdroższa mu na świecie, przeżyła coś tak strasznego, sprawiała, że miał ochotę dopaść drania, który go zranił i sprawić by cierpiał.

“P… powiedziałeś, że nie pamiętasz…” Claus pierwszy raz słyszał, żeby Magnus mówił takim głosem, dlatego odwrócił się chcąc widzieć jego twarz i zamarł. Oczy czarownika płonęły gniewem, Claus wiedział, że to nie on jest jego powodem tylko osoba, która go naznaczyła.

“Nie pamiętam,” odpowiedział cicho obserwując jak szybko zmieniają się emocje na twarzy Magnus’a.

“Jest… pewne zaklęcie, które może usunąć te blizny” powiedział czarownik przez zaciśnięte zęby, “wymyśliłem je, gdy moja przyjaciółka została porwana, przez demona, który lubił naznaczać swoje ofiary,” dłonie Magnus’a zacisnęły się w pięści, “nigdy go nie spotkałem, ale słyszałem, że był wkurzony, gdy dowiedział się, że ktoś zdołał usunąć jego piętno.”

Oczy Claus’a zrobiły się niemożliwie wielkie, jego głos drżał, gdy zadawał czarownikowi dręczące go pytanie, ”ten demon? Jak się nazywał?”

Magnus był zaskoczony nagłym pytaniem chłopaka. Otworzył usta chcąc odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle zrozumiał, “Nie…”

“Magnusie…”

“Powiedz mi, że to nieprawda…” Claus wpatrywał się w niego oczami pełnymi udręki z których zaczęły spływać łzy, “Claus, proszę…”

Chłopak przygryzł dolną wargę i pozwolił by opadło z niego ostatnie zaklęcie, które ukrywało złotą bliznę w kształcie dłoni, pokrywającą jego twarz. Z ust Magnusa wyrwał się zbolały szloch.

“Midas,” to Claus odpowiedział na swoje wcześniejsze pytanie, głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji. 


	18. Ból

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przez natłok myśli w głowie Magnus’a przebił się chichot, który nie pasował do obecnej sytuacji. Czarownik spojrzał zaciekawiony na swojego chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi niebieskimi oczami, na jego ustach błąkał się nieśmiały uśmiech.  
> “Masz minę jakbyś planował coś okropnego,” zauważył radośnie.  
> “Och, dziękuję,” odpowiedział mu Magnus w tym samym lekkim tonie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ktoś chciał scenę erotyczną?  
> Hehehe :P  
> Nie zabijajcie proszę :)  
> Pisanie takich rzeczy po polsku jest straszne, heh

Pokój Claus’a znajdował się po zachodniej stronie budynku, przez co jedynie delikatna poświata słońca pokrywała las rozciągający się za wielkim oknem, dzięki czemu leżąca w łóżku para, mogła jeszcze przez chwilę nacieszyć się półmrokiem.

Magnus pomógł Clausowi założyć bluzkę po czym wciągnął go z powrotem do łóżka. Chłopak opowiedział mu wszystko co pamiętał od momentu opuszczenia instytutu do spotkania Midas’a. Nie było tego wiele, gdyż większość jego wspomnień sprzed piekła, była niewyraźna, co zawdzięczał krwi Camille.

Magnus cały czas milczał i jedynie jego ramiona obejmujące mocniej Claus’a, gdy opowiadał jak demon go naznaczył, świadczyły o tym, że cały czas uważnie słuchał.

“Midas powiedział mi, że jestem w Otchłani i na tym momencie moje wspomnienia się kończą,” Claus zakończył cicho swoją opowieść. Jego głowa spoczywała na ramieniu czarownika, który siedział oparty o zagłówek łóżka obejmując go mocno, jakby bał się, że chłopak nagle zniknie. “Przepraszam,” szepnął Claus, gdy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać.

Magnus spojrzał na niego pytająco, jednak Claus nie mógł tego dostrzec, gdyż uparcie wpatrywał się w swoją dłoń, którą czarownik trzymał przyciśniętą do swojego serca.

“Nie masz powodu…” zaczął Magnus, jednak przerwał mu stanowczy protest młodszego mężczyzny.

“Zostawiłem Cię, bez słowa wyjaśnienia…”

“Byłeś przerażony, nie dziwię się, po tym co się dowiedziałeś w instytucie, do tego wampirza krew mieszała Ci w głowie. Sam powiedziałeś, że jak tylko odzyskałeś świadomość chciałeś natychmiast wrócić.”

Magnus nie mógł pozwolić, by Claus obwiniał się za to co go spotkało. Chłopak był tylko ofiarą. To Magnus swoimi sekretami wepchnął go w szpony Camille, która chętnie podzieliła się z nim tym, czego nie mógł dowiedzieć się u niego, Maryse swoimi kłamstwami sprawiła, że bał się komuś zaufać, zwłaszcza, że Robert całkowicie zniszczył jego pewność siebie, natomiast Midas… Magnus obiecał Isabelle, że osoba odpowiedzialna za cierpienie Alexandra i Jace’a drogo za to zapłaci. Mężczyzna potrzebował trochę czasu by ułożyć jakiś plan zanim zdecyduje się zaatakować syna samego Lucyfera, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że jak tylko nadarzy się okazja zrobi wszystko by dopaść Midas’a.

Przez natłok myśli w głowie Magnus’a przebił się chichot, który nie pasował do obecnej sytuacji. Czarownik spojrzał zaciekawiony na swojego chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi niebieskimi oczami, na jego ustach błąkał się nieśmiały uśmiech.

“Masz minę jakbyś planował coś okropnego,” zauważył radośnie.

“Och, dziękuję,” odpowiedział mu Magnus w tym samym lekkim tonie. Doskonale rozumiał chęć rozluźnienia atmosfery. Claus nie pamiętał co go spotkało i tylko dzięki temu mógł w miarę normalnie funkcjonować. Magnus odepchnął rozmyślania o zemście na drugi plan z postanowieniem, że zajmie się tym w późniejszym czasie. Pochylił się by pocałować czoło chłopaka, który mruknął zadowolony.

“Powinieneś się jeszcze przespać,” stwierdził Claus, “wczorajszy dzień był pełen wrażeń, a Ty prawie nie zmrużyłeś oka.”

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, usta czarownika otworzyły się, gdy bez powodzenia, próbował zwalczyć ziewnięcie.

“Zostaniesz?” pytanie było tak ciche, że Claus przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy sobie go nie wyobraził, jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz Magnus’a, która cały czas skrywała pewną obawę, żeby zrozumiał, że nie miał omamów.

“Zostanę.”

Dopiero po tym zatwierdzeniu powieki czarownika powoli opadły, zakrywając jego kocie oczy. Claus przyglądał się temu z fascynacją, uświadamiając sobie jak bardzo mu tego brakowało.

Kiedy miał pewność, że Magnus zasnął, powoli wyswobodził się z jego objęć i usiadł opierając się o zagłówek. Pstryknięciem palcy przywołał księgę zaklęć, którą niedawno odszukał w olbrzymim księgozbiorze hotelu i przy delikatnym świetle poranka pogrążył się w lekturze.

***

Promienie słońca oświetlały śpiącą sylwetkę czarownika, który przekręcił się na drugą stronę zirytowany tym, że światło ma czelność przeszkadzać mu w odpoczynku. Zadowolony chciał już wrócić do swojego snu, gdy jego zaspany mózg zarejestrował, że miejsce, które wcześniej zajmował Claus, było puste i zimne. Magnus usiadł gwałtownie momentalnie rozbudzony. Zanim całkowicie pochłonęła go panika, usłyszał spokojny głos.

“Dzień dobry,” oczy czarownika natychmiast powędrowały do fotela, znajdującego się w narożniku pokoju, w którym z książką w ręce siedział Claus. Panika natychmiast została zastąpiona ulgą co nie uszło uwadze drugiego mężczyzny, “Przepraszam, nie chciałem Cię wystraszyć,” jego głos był przepełniony poczuciem winy.

“Nie Twoja wina,” stwierdził przeczesując palcami włosy, “nie możesz ze mną cały czas siedzieć,” powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

“Kto mi zabroni?” odpowiedział zaczepnie i zaśmiał się widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Magnus’a.

“Nie mów mi, że siedziałeś tu całą noc?” czarownik wstał i podszedł do fotela.

“Oczywiście. Przecież obiecałem,” uśmiechnął się odkładając książkę na stolik i przyciągając Magnus’a do siebie, zmuszając by usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach. Mężczyzna pochylił się by go pocałować wplątując dłonie w jego włosy, “poza tym, jest już siedemnasta,” szepnął Claus w usta Magnus’a.

“Co?! Przespaliśmy cały dzień?” sapnął odsuwając się od chłopaka, który jęknął niezadowolony ściskając mocniej jego biodra by nie pozwolić mu się odsunąć, “Jace…”

“Rozmawiałem z Jace’em,” uspokoił go szybko Claus, “zajrzał tutaj koło jedenastej by upewnić się, czy wszystko w porządku. Powiedziałem mu, że mieliśmy ciężką noc, ale z jakiejś przyczyny nie chciał znać szczegółów,” zaśmiał się głośno, doskonale wiedząc co przeszło przez myśl jego brata.

Magnus uśmiechnął się łobuzersko gładząc kciukami szyję chłopaka. “I pomyśleć, że nie zrobiliśmy nic z tego o co nas podejrzewa,” oczy Claus’a uniosły się by spojrzeć w jego kocie tęczówki.

“Nie możemy go rozczarować, prawda?” zapytał chłopak nieśmiało się uśmiechając. 

Magnus w sekundę pokonał dzielący ich usta dystans, całując go z desperacją. Dłonie Claus’a powoli przeniosły się na pośladki czarownika, próbując przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Obydwoje jęknęli w swoje usta, gdy ich krocza otarły się o siebie. Magnus poczuł dłonie Claus’a szybko odpinające guziki jego koszuli, jednak dla niego, było to stanowczo za wolno. Wyplątał prawą rękę z włosów chłopaka chcąc przyspieszyć cały proces, gdy usłyszał sfrustrowany jęk i pstryknięcie palcami. Podniosły mu się wszystkie włoski na karku, gdy poczuł, jak otacza go nieznajoma magia, która sprawiła, że wszystkie ich ubrania zniknęły w sekundę. Zachichotał przypominając sobie, jak Alec się denerwował, gdy to on w taki sposób pozbawiał ich ubrań. Claus poczerwieniał doskonale wiedząc, co tak rozbawiło Magnus’a, dlatego szybko wsunął język w jego usta, chcąc uniemożliwić czarownikowi zawstydzenie go, jakimś komentarzem, a następnie objął go ramionami w pasie przyciągając do siebie, tak że ich ciała całkowicie do siebie przylegały, co sprawiło, że Magnus zamknął oczy i westchnął szczęśliwy odrywając się na chwilę od ust Claus’a. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy pierwszy raz od ponad roku znów poczuł na swojej skórze ciepło drugiego ciała. 

Dłonie Magnus’a gładziły w górę i w dół umięśnione ramiona Claus’a, wzdychając w jego usta, gdy na nowo uczył się jego ciała. Zadrżał, gdy dłonie chłopaka zagłębiły się między jego pośladki delikatnie masując skórę wokół jego odbytu.

“Claus, proszę. Nie drażnij się ze mną. Nie mogę...” sapnął opierając czoło o ramię bruneta, “Potrzebuję…” załkał, gdy obie dłonie zniknęły z jego ciała.

“Ciii,” szepnął uspokajająco Claus by po chwili wsunąć w jego dziurkę jeden, pokryty lubrykantem palec na co Magnus jęknął cicho, a jego biodra szarpnęły się w tył, chcąc poczuć go jak najgłębiej.

“Proszę, proszę, proszę…” błagał czarownik, potrząsając głową na prawo i lewo.

“Jeszcze chwila, muszę Cię przygotować,” powiedział Claus głosem przepełnionym pożądaniem. 

W ich związku to Magnus był zawsze tym na górze i Claus pamiętał jak czarownik za każdym razem, ostrożnie i delikatnie go przygotowywał nie chcąc sprawić mu bólu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Magnus był bardziej od niego doświadczony, ale nadal chciał by to doświadczenie było dla niego tak przyjemne jak tylko się da. 

Palce Magnus’a zacisnęły się na ramionach chłopaka z taką siłą, że na pewno pozostaną po nich ślady. Czarownik cały drżał w oczekiwaniu. W końcu po boleśnie długim czasie, poczuł jak rozciągają go dwa palce. To trwało zbyt długo. Magnus sapnął zniecierpliwiony odciągając od siebie dłoń Claus’a i nie zważając na głośny protest chłopaka z westchnieniem ulgi nabił się na jego pulsujący członek, nie zwracając uwagi na ból, który przeszył jego ciało, jakby w ogóle go nie czuł, zaślepiony pożądaniem.

“Magnus? Czekaj!” krzyknął Claus i złapał mocno biodra czarownika nie pozwalając mu opaść niżej, jednocześnie samemu walcząc z pokusą by całkowicie nie zagłębić się w to rozkoszne ciepło. “o boże,” jęknął, opierając czoło o pierś Magnus’a. Oboje ciężko oddychali, a ich ciała połyskiwały, pokryte cienką warstwą potu. 

Magnus ruszył lekko biodrami sprawiając, że chłopak zachłysnął się powietrzem. Zadowolony z siebie napiął mięśnie by to powtórzyć, jednak zamarł, gdy przez jego zamglony pożądaniem mózg, przebił się gniewny głos Claus’a, “ani mi się waż!” warknął chłopak, a jego palce jeszcze mocniej zacisnęły się na ciele mężczyzny. 

Magnus wpatrywał się w Claus’a jak jeleń w światła reflektoru. Chłopak odetchnął kilka razy zanim spojrzał w złoto-zielone oczy czarownika. “Doskonale wiem co czujesz,” powiedział delikatnie, chcąc załagodzić swój wcześniejszy wybuch, “jednak jeśli myślisz, że zaślepiony pożądaniem pozwolę, żebyś zrobił sobie krzywdę, to się grubo mylisz.”

Słowa chłopaka wyrwały go z zamroczenia, uświadamiając mu, że Claus miał rację. Wcześniejszy ostry ton bruneta sprawił, że pożądanie opadło na tyle, by mógł wyczuć ból z którego do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Jednocześnie uświadomił sobie, że właśnie tego potrzebował. Spróbował znów się ruszyć, ale silne ręce byłego Nocnego Łowcy mu to uniemożliwiły. Magnus jęknął chwytając się ramion Claus’a, “Nie rozumiesz,” powiedział drżącym głosem, “Potrzebuję... byś mnie wziął, tu i teraz, mocno i szybko. A gdy skończysz, chcę to czuć, kiedy usiądziemy do wspólnej kolacji, gdy będziemy spacerować po mieście oświetleni blaskiem księżyca, kiedy zasnę w Twoich ramionach, a kiedy się obudzę, chcę by ten ból przypomniał mi, że to nie kolejny sen, który zmieni się w koszmar, gdy uświadomię sobie, że straciłem Cię na zawsze. Więc proszę…” 

Claus nie potrzebował nic więcej. Magnus krzyknął, gdy chłopak jednym szybkim ruchem wypełnił go całego. Ciało czarownika przeszył rozkoszny ból, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, które natychmiast spłynęły po jego policzkach.

Magnus uniósł się powoli na drżących kolanach by po chwili ponownie opaść w dół. Chciał powtórzyć cały proces, jednak znów zatrzymały go silne ręce Claus’a.

“Nie proszę, potrzebuję tego…” załkał zakrywając dłońmi twarz. 

Claus pstryknął palcami sprawiając, że okno przesłoniła ciężka czarna zasłona, a następnie objął czarownika i wstał. Nogi Magnus’a od razu owinęły się wokół jego bioder, jednak zanim ręce zdążyły objąć jego szyję, Claus powoli położył go na łóżku. 

“Już dobrze,” szeptał całując twarz czarownika, “jestem tutaj. Zajmę się Tobą.”

Po chwili, która dla Magnus’a trwała wieczność, Claus wysunął się z niego niemal cały, by szybkim ruchem znów się w niego wbić, wydobywając z niego kolejny okrzyk zagłuszony przez usta chłopaka. Brunet poruszał się w nim mocno i szybko, dokładnie tak jak tego chciał. Magnus krzyczał za każdym razem, gdy Claus z całej siły uderzał w jego prostatę. Ból bardzo szybko zmieszał się z przyjemnością sprawiając, że po kilku kolejnych pchnięciach czarownik doszedł nietknięty z imieniem ukochanego na ustach, zanim pochłonęła go ciemność. 

Claus z wysiłkiem zwalczył potrzebę podążenia za własną przyjemnością i delikatnie wysunął się z ciała swojego nieprzytomnego kochanka nie chcąc sprawiać mu więcej bólu. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, gdy zobaczył jak, mimo utraty przytomności, twarz Magnus’a wykrzywia się z bólu.

_ ‘Magnus tego chciał. Chciał tego, błagał go,’ _ powtarzał Claus w myślach, próbując się uspokoić,  _ ‘Zrobił to dla niego, ponieważ tego potrzebował.’ _ Zadrżał, zaciskając powieki. Jednak to nie znaczyło, że czuł się z tym dobrze. Nigdy nie chciał skrzywdzić Magnus’a.

 

“Przepraszam... Wybacz mi… Tak bardzo Cię kocham,” załkał. Nawet nie zauważył, że zaklęcie maskujące jego blizny opadło, gdy schylił się by ukryć twarz na ramieniu Magnus’a.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Świetnie,” zaśmiał się widząc jego sceptyczną minę, “Aleksandrze, naprawdę… Wszystko w porządku. Nic mi nie jest.”  
> Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i pochylił się by cmoknąć mężczyznę w usta.  
> Musiał przyznać, że podobało mu się w jaki sposób czarownik wymawiał jego pełne imię. Nie pamiętał, żeby Magnus nazywał go tak przed ich ponownym spotkaniem w Mhapral, co było strasznie dziwne.  
> “Wszystko w porządku?” usłyszał zmartwiony głos czarownika na co zamrugał kilka razy, zanim spojrzał w jego oczy.  
> “Oczywiście, to nie ja będę miał problem z chodzeniem i siedzeniem cały dzień,” zażartował.  
> Magnus ściągnął brwi uważnie mu się przyglądając, “Aleksandrze…” powiedział cicho sprawiając, że młodszy mężczyzna wciągnął głośno powietrze, “Na Lilith, przepraszam Claus. Uprzedzałem, że może mi się…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i nareszcie skończyłam ten rozdział, nie bijcie mnie :)

Alec zacisnął mocniej zęby starając się stłumić okrzyk bólu, gdy poczuł jak bat uderza kolejny raz w jego nagie plecy. Koszulka, którą miał wcześniej na sobie leżała poszarpana na ziemi, nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, jak w takim razie wyglądało jego ciało. 

“Muszę przyznać, że mi zaimponowałeś, chłopcze,” Alec zadrżał, gdy usłyszał głos Midas’a tuż przy swoim uchu, “większość moich  _ gości _ poddaje się po pięciu uderzeniach,” mężczyzna przyłożył rękojeść bata do podbródka Nocnego Łowcy w ten sposób zmuszając go do podniesienia głowy i spojrzenia mu w oczy, “dostałeś ich cztery razy więcej i nie usłyszałem z Twoich ust ani jednego krzyku, nawet jęku bólu.”

Alec wpatrywał się w złote oczy demona, starając się przelać w swoje niebieskie tęczówki całą nienawiść, którą do niego odczuwał.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo to trwało, już dawno stracił poczucie czasu, a ręce mu zdrętwiały od podtrzymywania ciężaru jego ciała. Nogi miał jak z waty, niezdolne utrzymać go w pionie. Nie musiał patrzeć w górę, żeby wiedzieć, że z otartych przez sznur nadgarstków, spływa krew, tak samo jak z dolnej wargi, którą cały czas przygryzał, chcąc powstrzymać się od krzyków. Nie da temu draniowi satysfakcji. Jeśli Midas sądził, że Alec będzie błagał by przestał, to miał nadzieję, że się bardzo rozczarował.

“Masz ducha walki, jak na Nocnego Łowcę przystało,” zamruczał demon, Alec dostrzegł w jego oczach rozbawienie. Miał ochotę zmazać mu z twarzy ten głupi uśmiech, “z przyjemnością będę obserwował jak pękasz. Mamy dużo czasu,” Midas zaśmiał się puszczając go, “odpocznij, niedługo wrócę,” powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

***

Claus siedział w fotelu wpatrując się w twarz śpiącego czarownika. Książka leżała porzucona na komodzie. Nie potrafił się skupić. Minęła godzina od kiedy Magnus stracił przytomność. Claus nie martwił się dopóki wyczuwał jego oddech i bicie serca. 

Przez cały dzień nic nie jedli, ani nie pili, nawet nie wyszli z pokoju, co uświadomił sobie dopiero niedawno, gdy Jace ponownie przyszedł sprawdzić jak się mają i przyniósł tacę z jedzeniem. Zamienili ze sobą kilka słów, zanim Nocny Łowca wyszedł z pokoju, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na wciąż śpiącego Magnus’a. Claus zauważył troskę na twarzy Jace’a, co go zdziwiło, gdyż jego były parabatai nie przepadał za Magnus’em. Przynajmniej tak było, do czasu jego zniknięcia. 

Jego rozmyślania przerwał szelest pościeli. Claus z uwagą przyglądał się poruszającej się pod kołdrą sylwetce, dzięki czemu od razu zauważył jak Magnus zamarł i syknął z bólu, po to tylko by po chwili rozluźnić się i westchnąć z zadowoleniem. Młodszy mężczyzna pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i zaśmiał się momentalnie ściągając na siebie złoto-zielone kocie oczy.

“Tu jesteś,” uśmiechnął się czarownik ostrożnie siadając.

“Jestem,” potwierdził Claus i podszedł do łóżka, “jak się czujesz?” zapytał z troską gładząc jego policzek. Magnus wtulił twarz w dłoń Claus’a mrucząc cicho z zadowoleniem.

“Świetnie,” zaśmiał się widząc jego sceptyczną minę, “Aleksandrze, naprawdę… Wszystko w porządku. Nic mi nie jest.”

Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i pochylił się by cmoknąć mężczyznę w usta.

Musiał przyznać, że podobało mu się w jaki sposób czarownik wymawiał jego pełne imię. Nie pamiętał, żeby Magnus nazywał go tak przed ich ponownym spotkaniem w  Mhapral, co było strasznie dziwne.

“Wszystko w porządku?” usłyszał zmartwiony głos czarownika na co zamrugał kilka razy, zanim spojrzał w jego oczy.

“Oczywiście, to nie ja będę miał problem z chodzeniem i siedzeniem cały dzień,” zażartował.

Magnus ściągnął brwi uważnie mu się przyglądając, “Aleksandrze…” powiedział cicho sprawiając, że młodszy mężczyzna wciągnął głośno powietrze, “Na Lilith, przepraszam Claus. Uprzedzałem, że może mi się…”

Claus przerwał jego nerwowe bełkotanie zatykając mu usta pocałunkiem, co kompletnie zbiło Magnus’a z tropu.

“Wiem, że zaledwie wczoraj poprosiłem, żebyś nie nazywał mnie Alec, jednak nie przeszkadza mi jak nazywasz mnie Aleksander,” stwierdził nieśmiało, jego policzki pokryły się delikatnym rumieńcem.

“Doprawdy?” mruknął czarownik wtulając twarz w jego szyję.

“Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jednym słowem można wyrazić tyle uczuć. Może dlatego lubię jak mnie tak nazywasz,” uśmiechnął się odgarniając włosy z czoła Magnus’a, “Kiedy mówisz do mnie Claus, nie czuję tego.”

“Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem,” odpowiedział szczerze czarownik, “Kiedy się kogoś kocha, naturalnym jest, że okazuje się to we wszystkim. Nawet w momencie gdy wymawia się imię ukochanej osoby,” zauważył, “Nie jest to coś nad czym jestem w stanie zapanować, nazywanie Cię Claus…” Magnus przełknął nerwowo ślinę zanim kontynuował, “Nazywanie Cię w ten sposób jest dla mnie trudne… Dobrze wiem, że to Ty, nie ważne jak Cię nazywam, ale podświadomie…”

“To tak jakbym nigdy nie wrócił,” zakończył cicho młodszy mężczyzna. Magnus spojrzał na niego przepraszająco na co Claus pokręcił tylko głową, “Doskonale to rozumiem, nie przejmuj się. Tak jak mówiłem, podoba mi się to jak moje pełne imię brzmi, kiedy je wypowiadasz.”

Oczy czarownika zabłysły ze szczęścia, przyciągnął głowę Aleksandra bliżej chcąc znów go pocałować, gdy ciszę przerwało głośne burczenie.

“Ktoś jest chyba głodny,” zauważył rozbawiony chłopak.

Magnus jęknął niezadowolony, gdy Alec odsunął się od niego, “Nie jestem, aż tak głodny,” na te słowa znów usłyszeli burczenie. Magnus spojrzał w dół z ponurą miną. “zdrajca,” syknął w kierunku nieświadomej części ciała, sprawiając, że chłopak roześmiał się głośno.

“Na szczęście Jace to przewidział i przyniósł nam kolację,” Alec pstryknął palcami materializując na kolanach starszego mężczyzny tacę z jedzeniem. 

Magnus otworzył oniemiały usta na widok wszystkiego co musiała przygotować jego siostra. Na główne danie mieli Goa, potrawę z wieprzowiny z bardzo aromatyczną pastą Vindaloo, na osobnym talerzyku leżały placki pappadum, jako przystawkę dostali Sambal przygotowany z mango, tajskiej papryczki chilli, cytryny i mięty, natomiast na deser mogli nacieszyć się jednym z najpyszniejszych smakołyków w tej części indii. Burfi, małe karmelowe kuleczki skrywające prażony orzech laskowy, otoczone ciemną czekoladą, wiórkami kokosowymi lub pokruszonymi prażonymi orzeszkami. Same jego ulubione dania.

Aleksander usiadł naprzeciwko Magnus’a obserwując, jak czarownika kosztował każdej potrawy wydając z siebie różne odgłosy zadowolenia.

“Megi siedziała cały dzień w kuchni, przygotowując to wszystko,” powiedział z uśmiechem niebieskooki.

“Od razu się domyśliłem, że to jej sprawka,” odpowiedział Magnus podnosząc pełną łyżkę w stronę ust zaskoczonego Alec’a, “spróbuj,” zachęcił go umieszczając drugą rękę pod łyżką, tak by sos nie spadł na pościel. Były Nocny Łowca wpatrywał się przez chwilę w oczy Magnus’a, zanim pochylił się by skosztować oferowaną potrawę, “To Vindaloo Goa, bardzo popularna potrawa w tej części Indii, która z czasem rozprzestrzeniła się po całym kraju w formie curry,” tłumaczył uśmiechając się czule, “Miałem to szczęście, że spotkałem Megi, gdy byłem jeszcze dość młody. Ja i Megi jesteśmy przypadkiem jednym na milion.”

“Co masz na myśli?” zapytał cicho chłopak.

“Jest niewielu czarowników, ze względu na to, że naszymi ojcami są demony. Szansa na to, że dany demon dwa razy spłodzi dziecko jest niewielka,” odpowiedział wpatrując się uparcie w miskę, “Jeśli chodzi o dzieci wielkich demonów…” zaczął i przełknął głośno ślinę, “w tym przypadku jest zupełnie inaczej.” Magnus zaczął nerwowo grzebać łyżką w potrawce, cały czas unikając wzroku młodszego mężczyzny. “Wielkie Demony istnieją tylko dzięki swoim potomkom. Przedłużają własne życie zabierając je swoim dzieciom.” 

“Miałeś jeszcze jakieś rodzeństwo?” Zapytał niebieskooki, ściskając lewą dłoń czarownika, która spoczywała na pościeli koło tacy z jedzeniem.

Magnus wzruszył ramionami, “spotkałem tylko Megi.”

“Wasz ojciec…” zaczął niepewnie Alec.

“Jest demonem!” powiedział Magnus ostro, podnosząc w końcu złote tęczówki na twarz młodszego mężczyzny, “Jako upadły anioł nie musi przedłużać swojego życia, tak często jak inne Wielkie Demony, ale w końcu przyjdzie czas, gdy zgłosi się po mnie i Megi.”

Na moment zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał zduszony głos Lightwood’a.

“Czy to samo spotka mnie?” Magnus zamarł na to pytanie, “zawsze się zastanawiałem… W końcu mój ojciec…”

Czarownik wpatrywał się z przerażeniem w twarz ukochanego, nie do końca pewny jak odpowiedzieć. Marys powiedziała im, że ojciec Aleksandra nie jest Nocnym Łowcą, jednak myśl o tym, że mógłby to być któryś z Wielkich Demonów...

“Aleksandrze…”

Młodszy mężczyzna wyrwał się z zamyślenia i sapnął uświadamiając sobie, że wypowiedział swoją obawę na głos, “proszę, zapomnij o tym,” jęknął zrywając się z łóżka. Unikając wzroku czarownika, ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Oddech Magnus’a przyspieszył, “Dokąd idziesz?” zapytał cicho, starając się ukryć panikę, która momentalnie zawładnęła całym jego ciałem.

“Muszę się przewietrzyć,” odpowiedział Alec beznamiętnym tonem zamykając za sobą drzwi, zanim mężczyzna zdążył zaprotestować.

***

Jace odwrócił się na drugi bok. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł zasnąć. Magnus i Alec zamknęli się w pokoju i nie wychodzili z niego już od ponad doby.

Alec…

Dziwnie było wiedzieć, że jego brat żyje i wciąż nie wyczuwać więzi, która ich wcześniej łączyła. Miał wrażenie, że pustka, która pojawiła się wraz ze zniknięciem runy parabatai przygniata go z każdym dniem coraz bardziej i bardziej. Odnalazł swojego parabatai, jednak mimo to, nie zaznał spokoju.

Nocny Łowca przykrył twarz poduszką i jęknął sfrustrowany.

Przynajmniej Magnus wyglądał na szczęśliwego. On sam również w końcu się przyzwyczai. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Jace zamarł. Wydawało mu się, że usłyszał jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Podniósł poduszkę z twarzy uważnie nasłuchując. Dźwięk się powtórzył, był jak trzepot skrzydeł lub powiew wiatru. Co to mogło być? Na dworze panowała cisza, a jednak coś wzbudziło jego niepokój. Usiadł powoli rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu starając się dostrzec cokolwiek w tych przenikliwych ciemnościach.

Instynkt Nocnego Łowcy podpowiadał mu, że coś jest nie tak. Już kiedyś to czuł, tylko kiedy?

“Magnus!” zawołał i zerwał się szybko z łóżka. Kiedy otworzył drzwi do sąsiedniego pokoju znieruchomiał w progu, “Na anioła, Magnus!” Czarownik siedział obejmując się ramionami, a wokół jego ciała wirowały czarne ostrzegawcze iskry. Jego kocie oczy wpatrywały się pusto w Jace’a, a raczej w drzwi, którymi właśnie wszedł.

Chłopak rozejrzał się starając się dostrzec Alec’a, którego nigdzie nie było. Zaklął cicho i bez chwili zwątpienia podszedł do łóżka, całkowicie ignorując ból, który poczuł, gdy przekroczył barierę iskier. Mocno objął drżące ciało czarownika.

“Magnus, już dobrze. Nie jesteś sam, wszystko jest w porządku,” powtarzał łagodnie Nocny Łowca.

“Aleks…der…” wydusił z siebie Magnus zaciskając powieki i ukrywając twarz na ramieniu blondyna. Jace również zamknął oczy i nabrał kilka głębokich oddechów starając się uspokoić. Niech tylko dorwie tego durnia, swojego brata.

“Alec jest bezpieczny. Znaleźliśmy go. Ty go znalazłeś. To nie był sen,” Jace starał się brzmieć na pewnego siebie, ale kiedy ostatnio znalazł Magnusa w takim stanie, nie było łatwo go uspokoić.

“Co do…” Jace usłyszał głośne sapnięcie dobiegające od strony drzwi. Odwrócił się i jego oczy zatrzymały się na twarzy mężczyzny stojącego w drzwiach pokoju. Niebieskie tęczówki jego brata wpatrywały się w nich w szoku.

“Magnus, już dobrze, spójrz na mnie,” szepnął Jace i złapał twarz czarownika w obie dłonie, starając się zmusić go do spojrzenia w tym samym kierunku, “Alec jest bezpieczny. Spójrz, nic mu nie jest!” Pościel i zasłony zajęły się ogniem, “Na Anioła, Magnus! Otwórz oczy!” krzyknął, jednak powieki czarownika uniosły się dopiero w momencie, gdy usłyszał wydobywający się z gardła Nocnego Łowcy jęk bólu.

“Jace…”

“Jace, nic Ci nie jest?” zapytał Alec, podchodząc do nich.

“Nie dotykaj mnie!” syknął Nocny Łowca sprawiając, że mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

“Jace…”

“Przestań…” warknął piorunując Lightwood’a gniewnym spojrzeniem, “Myślałem, że teraz wszystko się zmieni…” sapnął Jace, mimo bólu zaciskając mocniej ramiona wokół ciała czarownika, “Miałeś być rozwiązaniem tego wszystkiego…”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nie proszę byś przestał go nienawidzić, po prostu nie chcę byś go szukał,” Alec zjechał dłonią od ramienia czarownika do nadgarstka, by znów chwycić go za rękę, “gdyby coś Ci się stało przez pogoń za zemstą…” drugą ręką przyciągnął do siebie twarz Magnus’a tak, by ich czoła się zetknęły. ”Nie mogę Cię stracić. Midas nie jest tego wart.”  
> Magnus zacisnął mocno powieki, kiedy je otworzył Alec dostrzegł w nich łzy.  
> “Obiecuję,” szepnął zduszonym głosem, “ale jeśli kiedyś…”  
> “Jeśli go spotkamy, zmierzymy się z nim, razem.” przerwał mu pewnym siebie głosem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że zajęło mi to tyle czasu, i że ten rozdział jest taki krótki.  
> Nie obiecuję poprawy, gdyż nie wiem jak to się dalej potoczy :)  
> Miłej lektury!

“Rozwiązaniem? Nie rozumiem,” szepnął młodszy czarownik wpatrując się w twarz swojego byłego parabatai.

“Po tym jak zniknąłeś…” Jace przełknął ślinę zanim był w stanie kontynuować, “Byliśmy gotowi zrobić wszystko... Magnus, był gotowy zrobić wszystko, żeby Cię odnaleźć!”

“Jace…” jęknął cicho czarownik.

Dookoła nich zapadła ciemność, gdy tylko zniknęły płomienie, które wcześniej ich otaczały.

“Jesteś teraz czarownikiem, powinieneś to rozumieć,” mówił dalej blondyn starając się ignorować palce Magnus’a, które wbijały się boleśnie w jego ramiona, jak i rosnącą plamę łez na rękawie swojej bluzki.

“Co rozumieć?” sapnął Alec.

“Mrok, który cały czas czai się w najdalszych zakamarkach twojej duszy. Czekając tylko na to, aż stracisz nad sobą panowanie.”

Lightwood zamarł. Doskonale rozumiał co Jace miał na myśli. Jednak nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Magnus’a -najwspanialszego i najmilszego mężczyznę jakiego kiedykolwiek znał, wyrozumiałego i pomocnego przyjaciołom, a nawet tym do których żywił urazę- jako potwora, którym on sam się stał.

“Nie,” szepnął Alec, potrząsając głową, “Magnus nigdy…”

“Powiedziałeś, że się zmieniłeś. My również zmieniliśmy się przez ten rok. Może jeszcze teraz tego nie widzisz, ale to prawda.”

Oczywiście, że zauważył. Magnus był zawsze pewny siebie, silny i odważny. Od kiedy spotkali się w Maphral zaczął zauważać każdą drobną zmianę. Przyblakłą osobowość oraz przerażenie w oczach Magnus’a, gdy budził się w pustym łóżku zanim spojrzeniem natrafiał na jego twarz. Jednak nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie by kiedykolwiek dostrzegł mrok w jego przepięknych kocich oczach.

“Przestań, Jace…” przez natłok jego myśli przedarł się niesamowicie smutny głos Magnus’a, “Jest mu wystarczająco ciężko i bez naszych problemów.”

Wzrok Alec’a przenosił się ze zmęczonej twarzy czarownika na zrezygnowaną Jace’a. Nie do końca pojmował o co w tym wszystkim chodziło.

“Nie mamy czasu! Wiesz przecież, że…”

“Wiem, ale...” jęknął Magnus, odsuwając się od blondyna, “to nie jest dobry moment.”

“Więc kiedy będzie?!” warknął Jace wstając gwałtownie z łóżka, zataczając się na ścianę, gdy przez jego ciało przeszła gwałtowna fala bólu. “Cholera,” sapnął, machając na nich ręką, gdy obaj rzucili się w jego stronę, “nic mi nie jest.”

“Nie kłam,” powiedział Magnus głosem przepełnionym poczuciem winy.

“Mówię prawdę, już się przyzwyczaiłem, zaraz mi przejdzie,” mruknął otrzepując koszulkę z popiołu.

“Przyzwyczaiłeś?” wymamrotał Alec przyciągając uwagę obu mężczyzn. “Często zdarza Ci się tracić kontrolę w ten sposób?” zapytał, patrząc Magnusowi prosto w oczy.

“Ja…” Czarownik wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

“To moja wina, prawda?” szepnął Alec spuszczając wzrok.

“Nie…”

“O tym mówiłem!” sapnął Jace zirytowany, “obaj macie w sobie ten mrok. Może przestaniecie go w sobie podsycać i zaczniecie razem pracować nad tym by go zwalczyć?” w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało co powiedzieć, Jace natomiast stwierdził, że powiedział wystarczająco, prychnął pod nosem ‘normalnie jak dzieci’ po czym wyszedł z pokoju na drżących nogach.

Alec spojrzał ponuro na twarz Magnus’a. Czarownik miał zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy w których dostrzegł coś, co niepokoiło go od dnia ich ponownego spotkania. Zazwyczaj rozbawione, pełne miłości kocie tęczówki, teraz nie wyrażały niczego. Były puste niczym te namalowane na porcelanowej laleczce, którą Magnus mu przypominał. Wszystko w nim było perfekcyjne, dopracowane z niezwykłą starannością. Po prostu idealne. Teraz jednak przypominał mu porcelanową lalkę bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Pod wspaniałym makijażem, starannie ułożonymi włosami i idealnie dobranym ubraniem, Alec pierwszy raz dostrzegł kruchość.

“Za każdym razem gdy na mnie patrzysz, wyglądasz jakbyś nie wierzył własnym oczom. No i to co powiedziałeś mi wcześniej, zanim my…” powiedział cicho wiedząc, że w innych okolicznościach jego twarz pokryłaby się szkarłatnym rumieńcem na wspomnienie tamtego zdarzenia. Teraz jednak na samą myśl o tym co zrobił, robiło mu się słabo. W jego głowie wciąż pobrzmiewało jedno zdanie. ‘Skrzywdziłeś osobę, którą kochasz najmocniej na świecie.’

“Aleksandrze, nie zrobiłeś nic złego.” Oczy chłopaka natychmiast uniosły się na jego twarz. “Wiedziałem, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie. Myślałem, że jestem gotowy na to, że kiedyś przyjdzie mi Cię stracić. Byłem jednak w błędzie.” Głos Magnus’a był przepełniony cierpieniem, “żyłem przez tak długi czas, wiem co to znaczy stracić kogoś bliskiego, jednak…” Czarownik zacisnął mocno powieki starając się powstrzymać łzy cisnące się do jego oczu, “to co wtedy czułem, było niczym w porównaniu do tego co czułem po utracie Ciebie…” Magnus otworzył oczy w których kłębiło się tak wiele uczuć. “Na początku, żyłem w wyparciu. Z czasem jednak zrozumiałem, że już nigdy Cię nie zobaczę. Gdy tylko dopuściłem do siebie tę myśl, całkowicie straciłem nad sobą panowanie. Obchodziło mnie tylko to, by dopaść drania, który mi Cię odebrał.”

“Magnusie,” Alec podszedł do czarownika i położył mu dłonie na ramionach, “przepraszam, że musiałeś przez to przejść,” szepnął przełykając ślinę, ”proszę, nie przerywaj mi,” powiedział błagalnie, gdy Magnus zaczął otwierać usta, “Wierzę w to, że jesteś jednym z najsilniejszych czarowników i że dałbyś radę zmieść z powierzchni ziemi cały Nowy Jork, gdyby to zagwarantowało, że mnie odzyskasz, jednak…” wziął dłonie Magnus’a w swoje i ścisnął je lekko, “wolałbym, żebyś nigdy nie musiał spotykać Midas’a. Obiecaj mi, że nigdy nie będziesz go szukał.”

Magnus wstał odsuwając się od niego ze wzrokiem, którego Alec nie znał.

“Nie możesz…” sapnął czarownik z trudem łapiąc powietrze, “nie mogę Ci tego obiecać. Nie po tym co Midas Ci zrobił, co zrobił mi, Twojej rodzinie i Jace’owi.”

Alec potrząsnął głową. “Zemsta nigdzie nas nie zaprowadzi, jest błędnym kołem.”

“Łatwo Ci mówić! Nie pamiętasz tego co Ci zrobił, bo było to dla Ciebie tak traumatyczne, że wolałeś zapomnieć! Ale ja pamiętam Jace’a przykutego do łóżka z powodu bólu jaki odczuwał przez łączącą was więź parabatai! Zważywszy na to, że jest to tylko kropla tego co sam odczuwałeś, wiem wystarczająco by nienawidzić Midas’a,” przez dłonie Magnusa przebiegły czarne iskry.

“Nie proszę byś przestał go nienawidzić, po prostu nie chcę byś go szukał,” Alec zjechał dłonią od ramienia czarownika do nadgarstka, by znów chwycić go za rękę, “gdyby coś Ci się stało przez pogoń za zemstą…” drugą ręką przyciągnął do siebie twarz Magnus’a tak, by ich czoła się zetknęły. ”Nie mogę Cię stracić. Midas nie jest tego wart.”

Magnus zacisnął mocno powieki, kiedy je otworzył Alec dostrzegł w nich łzy.

“Obiecuję,” szepnął zduszonym głosem, “ale jeśli kiedyś…”

“Jeśli go spotkamy, zmierzymy się z nim, razem.” przerwał mu pewnym siebie głosem.

Magnus ukrył twarz na ramieniu Alec’a, obejmując go mocno, jakby się bał, że za chwile zniknie.

“Tak bardzo Cię kocham,” wyszeptał.

“Wiem,” odpowiedział cicho Alec odwzajemniając uścisk.

***

Magnus był przyzwyczajony do tego, że budziło go słońce wpadające przez zasłony w jego lofcie, jednak tym razem obudziło go coś innego. Cichy śmiech i rozbawione szepty.

“Cicho,” usłyszał karcący głos Alec’a, po którym nastąpił chichot, “obudzisz go.”

“Jest prawie południe,” usłyszał w odpowiedzi cichy szept, “czy on żyje? W ogóle się nie rusza.”

“Kiara,” sapnął Alec oburzony.

“Co?” zapytała niewinnie, “pachnie zupełnie jak Ty,” powiedziała radośnie, jakby odkryła coś niesamowicie ciekawego, “wczoraj pachniał inaczej, dlaczego?”

Magnus nie mógł się powstrzymać i spojrzał spod przymkniętych powiek na Alec’a, który siedział oparty o zagłówek łóżka, obejmując małą wampirzycę, która patrzyła na niego pytająco. Blade policzki chłopaka pokryły się rumieńcem, który wywołał uśmiech na twarzy Magnus’a.

“Dobry,” przywitał się otwierając oczy, na co dziewczynka pisnęła i natychmiast zniknęła z normalną dla wampirów prędkością.

“Dzień dobry,” odpowiedział mu wciąż zarumieniony Alec, “przepraszam, nie chcieliśmy Cię obudzić.”

“W porządku,” odpowiedział zachrypniętym głosem uśmiechając się, gdy Alec pochylił się by go pocałować, “hej kwiatuszku, przepraszam jeśli Cię wystraszyłem,” uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki, która wyjrzała ostrożnie zza kolana byłego Nocnego Łowcy. Jej wielkie brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z zaciekawieniem.

“Jesteś aniołem?” zapytała cichutko, starając się ukryć, tak by wciąż go widzieć.

Magnus był zaskoczony jej pytaniem. Spojrzał zdziwiony na rozbawioną twarz Alec’a, który z czułością wpatrywał się w pięciolatkę.

“Nie, nie jestem,” odpowiedział szczerze.

Przez twarz Kiary przebiegł wyraz rozczarowania. “Szkoda,” powiedziała, opierając brodę na ugiętym kolanie Alec’a, “Wyglądasz jak anioł,” gdy się uśmiechnęła w jej policzkach pojawiły się urocze dołeczki.

Magnus zaśmiał się głośno, momentalnie ściągając na siebie uwagę młodszego mężczyzny. Alec pierwszy raz od ich ponownego spotkania słyszał śmiech czarownika. Sam również nie potrafił powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wykwitł na jego twarzy.

“Ile aniołów widziałaś, kwiatuszku?” zapytał Magnus uśmiechając się do dziewczynki.

“Jednego,” odpowiedziała prostując się, cały czas zachowując kontakt ze swoim opiekunem kładąc dłoń na jego kolano, “uratował mnie,” wydęła usta widząc na twarzy czarownika sceptyczny uśmiech, “mówię prawdę!” Krzyknęła rozgniewana w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

“Kiara,” w głosie Alec’a pojawiła się ostrzegawcza nuta, “Magnus Ci wierzy.”

“Nieprawda!” odsunęła się od nich, “patrzy na mnie tak jak ‘ _ oni’ _ .”

Magnus patrzył na nią zaniepokojony. Alec chwycił ją pod ramiona ignorując gniewny protest i posadził między sobą i Magnus’em, mocno ją przytulając.

Magnus obserwował jak Alec kołysze dziewczynkę cały czas ją obejmując, jednocześnie starając się załagodzić jej gniew. Jeśli coś tak małego potrafiło wytrącić małą wampirzycę z równowagi, co będzie jeśli stanie się coś naprawdę złego. Magnus miał ochotę spotkać potwora, który ją przemienił. W świecie cieni, przemiana dziecka w wampira, była karana śmiercią. Clave karało również tych, którzy ukrywali takie dzieci dlatego, że nie potrafiły nad sobą panować, często tracąc kontrolę zabijając przy tym setki, zanim komuś udało się je powstrzymać.

Rozmyślania czarownika przerwała melodia, którą Alec zaczął nucić chcąc w ten sposób uspokoić Kiarę. Magnus nie był w stanie oderwać oczu od ukochanego, całkowicie skupionego na jednym zadaniu. Normalnie bardzo nieśmiały, teraz nawet się nie zarumienił, gdy zaczął cicho śpiewać:

“There is a house built out of stone   
Wooden floors, walls and window sills   
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust   
This is a place where I don’t feel alone   
This is the place where I feel at home

‘Cause, I built a home   
For you…”

“For me…” zakończyła cichutko wtulając się w Alec’a.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec zaobserwował coś bardzo ciekawego. Od kiedy Magnus i Jace pojawili się w Maphral cały czas uważnie się obserwowali. Tak jakby się bali, że w każdej chwili coś może ich zaatakować, zranić. Nie miał pojęcia, czym owy strach był powodowany, a żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru nic powiedzieć, co niezmiernie go frustrowało. Jednak nie mógł narzekać, gdyż sam nie potrafił przyznać się nawet przed samym sobą do swoich niektórych dość przesadzonych lęków. To co tak naprawdę go irytowało, to fakt, że żaden z nich nawet słowem nie wspomniał co się stało z Nocnymi Łowcami, dlaczego ze wszystkich stron docierały do nich informacje, że instytuty upadają, że Clave odcięło się od całego świata i ukryło w Idrysie. Co się działo? Dlaczego Magnus i Jace przybyli do Maphral w dwójkę, gdzie była Clary, Izzy oraz Simon. Do tej pory ich drużyna była nierozłączna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po tak długiej przerwie jestem w szoku, że udało mi się wrzucić kolejny rozdział tak szybko xD  
> Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!

Alec zaobserwował coś bardzo ciekawego. Od kiedy Magnus i Jace pojawili się w Maphral cały czas uważnie się obserwowali. Tak jakby się bali, że w każdej chwili coś może ich zaatakować, zranić. Nie miał pojęcia, czym owy strach był powodowany, a żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru nic powiedzieć, co niezmiernie go frustrowało. Jednak nie mógł narzekać, gdyż sam nie potrafił przyznać się nawet przed samym sobą do swoich niektórych dość przesadzonych lęków. To co tak naprawdę go irytowało, to fakt, że żaden z nich nawet słowem nie wspomniał co się stało z Nocnymi Łowcami, dlaczego ze wszystkich stron docierały do nich informacje, że instytuty upadają, że Clave odcięło się od całego świata i ukryło w Idrysie. Co się działo? Dlaczego Magnus i Jace przybyli do Maphral w dwójkę, gdzie była Clary, Izzy oraz Simon. Do tej pory ich drużyna była nierozłączna.

Miał tak wiele pytań, lecz nie wiedział, czy po jego zniknięciu miał prawo je zadać.

Pół leżał na kanapie w salonie oparty plecami o bok Magnus’a, który obejmował go ręką w pasie. Oboje spoglądali na Kiarę, która siedziała na środku pomieszczenia rysując kredkami, które wyczarował dla niej Alec.

Po wcześniejszym wybuchu gniewu nie został nawet ślad. Na twarzy dziewczynki znów gościł beztroski uśmiech dziecka. Alec wiedział, że zrobiłby wszystko by tak już zostało.

Magnus poczuł jak ciało Alec’a tężeje w jego ramionach, “Aleksa…”

W tym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła jego siostra, tuż za nią prześlizgnął się Jace. Nie wyglądali radośnie, co zaburzało sielankę, która przez chwilę ich otaczała.

“Coś się stało?” zapytał Magnus spoglądając na Megi i Jace’a.

“Dostałem wiadomość od Izzy…” zaczął niepewnie Nocny Łowca. Alec usiadł momentalnie skupiając całą uwagę na bracie.

“Nic jej nie jest? Coś się stało?” zapytał starając się ukryć strach, który go ogarnął.

“Jest cała i zdrowa,” odpowiedział szybko Jace, doskonale pamiętając, że Alec potrafił w ciągu chwili wyobrazić sobie każdy nawet najgorszy scenariusz, jeśli tylko ktoś dał mu na to szansę. Do salonu weszła Laura zabierając Kiarę do drugiego pokoju.

“Kiedy tutaj wyruszaliśmy uprzedziliśmy Izzy, że nie wiemy jak długo nas nie będzie. Podaliśmy jej adres, gdyby chciała wysłać nam wiadomość i zapewniliśmy, że jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba jedno z nas niezwłocznie wróci.” oznajmił szybko Jace, jak tylko Laura wyszła.

“Coś się stało w Alicante?” domyślił się od razu Magnus.

“To nic wielkiego, ale muszę wrócić,” odpowiedział wymijająco Nocny Łowca.

Megi od razu zwróciła uwagę na to jak bardzo napięte było ciało Alec’a. Dlaczego Jace mu to robił? Nie potrafiła tego pojąć. 

Lightwood wyczuł na sobie spojrzenie dziewczyny i przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę starając się ją zignorować najlepiej jak umiał.

“Skoro to nic pilnego będziesz musiał poczekać do zachodu słońca,” oznajmiła czarownica wstając.

“Nie powiedziałem, że to nie jest pilne,” odpowiedział zirytowany Jace.

“Ktoś jest chory? Umierający?” zapytała oschle, piorunując blondyna wzrokiem.

“Co? To nie powinno Cię obchodzić!” warknął w jej kierunku.

“Nie obchodzi,” wzruszyła ramionami, Jace wyglądał na zdziwionego, “Nie pytam ze względu na ciekawość, a jedynie dlatego by oszczędzić twojemu bratu stresu.”

Wszystkie spojrzenia momentalnie powędrowały w stronę Alec’a, który zamarł kompletnie się tego nie spodziewając, “Megi, nie...” powiedział potrząsając głową.

“Claus nigdy was nie zapyta o to, co się działo przez ostatni rok, ponieważ jest przekonany, że nie ma do tego prawa,” rzuciła gniewnie, patrząc blondynowi prosto w oczy, “Twoje zachowanie tylko go w tym utwierdza.”

Jace zaniemówił, spojrzał na Alec’a szukając w jego twarzy potwierdzenia. Starszy chłopak spuścił wzrok. To mu wystarczyło.

“Alec, masz prawo pytać o co tylko chcesz,” Jace usiadł koło niego kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, “żadne z nas nie wini Cię za to, co się stało. Zostałeś porwany, nie chciałeś by Cię to spotkało, dlatego proszę, przestań się obwiniać.”

“Staram się,” mruknął w odpowiedzi, wciąż nie podnosząc głowy.

Magnus delikatnie chwycił go za podbródek, chcąc spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy chłopaka, “będziemy Ci o tym przypominać,” powiedział uśmiechając się czule.

“Dziękuję,” szepnął w odpowiedzi. “W takim razie, co się stało w Alicante?” Zapytał przenosząc wzrok na Jace’a.

“Hm, Clave przechodzi małą rewolucję,” odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

“Co takiego?”

“To dłuższa historia, najlepiej jeśli zacznę od początku. Po tym jak zniknąłeś, Maryse prosiła Clave o pomoc w odnalezieniu Cię,” zaczął tłumaczyć blondyn, “oczywiście odmówili, twierdząc, że to nasz problem. Wtedy Magnus zorganizował pomoc wśród swoich przyjaciół. Chyba w całym Nowym Jorku nie było istoty, która by Cię nie szukała. Nimfy, rusałki, faerie, wilkołaki, a nawet wampiry.”

“Przesadzasz,” mruknął Magnus.

“Masz wielu przyjaciół, wspaniałych przyjaciół, którzy byli gotowi pozbyć się uprzedzeń, by pomóc szukać Nocnego Łowcę tylko dlatego, że ich o to poprosiłeś. Nawet nie musiałeś im wiele tłumaczyć. Clave natomiast odmówiło, gdy tylko się dowiedziało, że pomagają nam podziemni,” sapnął Jace.

Alec słuchał uważnie z szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami. Nie spodziewał się tego. Domyślał się, że Magnus i jego rodzeństwo będą go szukać, ale że namówią do tego niemal wszystkich podziemnych z Nowego Jorku? W głowie mu się to nie mieściło.

“Moja runa parabatai zniknęła, więc przestaliśmy Cię szukać, zwłaszcza, że Asmodeusz oznajmił, że nie może nam pomóc,” powiedział cicho, przepraszającym tonem. “Później Sebastian zaczął atakować instytuty, pokonanych przemieniał w mrocznych Nocnych Łowców. On rósł w siłę, my odwrotnie, dlatego Clave zwołało wszystkich Łowców do Idrisu. Myśleli, że jeśli porzucą instytuty, Sebastian zajmie się niszczeniem podziemnych, a nas zostawi w spokoju.”

Alec sapnął, “pozwoliliście im na to?” zapytał oburzony.

“Nie mieliśmy wyjścia, o ich zamiarach dowiedzieliśmy się, gdy było już za późno. Do Alicante przybyła rada podziemnych. Wraz z przedstawicielem Nocnych Łowców obradowali na Jasnym Dworze, mieli zastanowić się jak wspólnie pokonać Sebastiana,” tłumaczył dalej Jace.

“Słyszeliśmy o tym,” zawołała Megi, “dotarły do nas plotki o tym, że Sebastian porwał całą radę do Edomu.”

“Zapewniam Cię moja droga, że to nie były plotki,” powiedział Magnus, “Jasny Dwór był dla nas neutralnym gruntem, nie spodziewaliśmy się, że królowa zdradzi. Dosypali nam czegoś do drinków. Kiedy się ocknęliśmy byliśmy w Edomie. Ja, Luke, Raphael i Jocelyn.” Twarz czarownika pociemniała gdy powróciły do niego wspomnienia. Śmierć Raphael’a. Jego własne osłabienie spowodowane przebywaniem w wymiarze w którym rządził jego ojciec. Świadomość tego, że jeśli zostanie tam dłużej, umrze. 

Wzdrygnął się gdy poczuł jak ktoś chwyta go za rękę. Otworzył oczy -nie pamiętał, kiedy je zamknął- cała trójka wpatrywała się w niego z mieszaniną niepokoju i zmartwienia. Alec ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń, chcąc w ten sposób zapewnić go, że jest bezpieczny i nic mu nie grozi.

“Kiedy Clave odmówiło pomocy w uwolnieniu przedstawicieli, podziemie zawrzało. Wraz z Clary, Izzy i Simon’em udałem się na Jasny Dwór, żeby zbadać sprawę. Wtedy dowiedzieliśmy się o tym, że faerie dołączyły do Sebastiana. Do Edomu dostaliśmy się przez jedno z przejść między wymiarami, które znajdowało się na dworze faerie.”

“Do dziś zastanawiam się jakim cudem udało wam się nas uwolnić,” zaśmiał się Magnus.

“Jestem po prostu niesamowity,” odpowiedział zaczepnie Jace. Streścił resztę wydarzeń z Edomu opowiadając o tym, jak Sebastian zapieczętował granice między Edomem, a innymi wymiarami w ten sposób stając się niemal nieśmiertelny. Kiedy zaczął opowiadać, jak Magnus wezwał Asmodeusza, żeby prosić go o pomoc w wydostaniu ich z piekła, Alec zacisnął mocniej dłoń na ręce Magnus’a.

“Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia,” powiedział cicho czarownik, przerywając Jace’owi, “po zamknięciu granic między Edomem, a innymi wymiarami może podróżować tylko Asmodeusz.”

“I my,” dodała Megi.

“Co?” Jace wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

“Jesteśmy jego dziećmi, mamy w sobie jego krew, dlatego my też możemy przemieszczać się do i z Edomu, kiedy tylko chcemy,” powiedziała zdziwiona reakcją blondyna.

Jace spojrzał na Magnus’a, “Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?”

“Co by to zmieniło? Nigdy bym was tam nie zostawił i tylko ja mogłem przywołać Asmodeusza,” czarownik wzruszył ramionami.

“Handlowałeś swoim życiem mimo, że mogłeś w każdej chwili uciec. Dla nas.”

“Nigdy nie postrzegałem was jak rodziny, myślałem, że tolerujecie mnie tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na Alec’a, dlatego kiedy go zabrakło…” Magnus odetchnął głęboko.

“Byłeś i zawsze będziesz częścią naszej rodziny, nigdy w to nie wątp,” ze złotych oczu Nocnego Łowcy biła szczerość.

“Uświadomiłem to sobie, gdy przyszliście nas uwolnić,” Magnus uśmiechnął się delikatnie, cały czas wpatrując się w swoją rękę splecioną z Alec’a, “byłem osłabiony, ledwo mogłem ustać na nogach. Mogliście mnie po prostu zostawić w końcu byłem dla was ciężarem. Jednak zgodnie powiedzieliście, że albo wyjdziemy z tego razem, albo wcale. Dlaczego ja miałem postąpić inaczej?”

“Jesteś niemożliwy,” Jace zaśmiał się głośno, przyciągając rozbawione spojrzenie czarownika.

“Najważniejsze, że udało nam się z tego wyjść z minimalnymi stratami,” zakończył Magnus.

“Ktoś zginął?” zapytał szybko Alec, zaniepokojony ostatnim stwierdzeniem.

“Raphael, ale to rozmowa na inny dzień,” ramiona Magnus’a przygarbiły się nieznacznie, co nie uszło uwadze siedzącego obok niego Alec’a. Lightwood wiedział, że wampir był niemal jak syn dla Magnus’a. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić przez co przechodził.

“Czego zażądał Asmodeusz w zamian za swoją pomoc?” To było kolejne pytanie, które go nurtowało. Po tym co dzień wcześniej dowiedział się od Magnus’a na temat Wielkich Demonów i ich potomków, nie potrafił się uspokoić i po prostu zapomnieć.

“Magnus zaoferował mu swoją nieśmiertelność,” burknął Jace, poirytowany samym wspomnieniem. Widząc minę Alec’a dodał pospiesznie, “oczywiście stanowczo mu tego zakazaliśmy. Ostatecznie i tak musieliśmy mu coś oddać, jeśli chcieliśmy się stamtąd wydostać, jednak nie dostaliśmy zbyt dużego wyboru. Simon zaoferował swoją nieśmiertelność i zanim zdążyliśmy coś powiedzieć, Asmodeusz przyjął jego propozycję.”

“Simon oddał swoje życie? Żeby was uratować?” zapytał Alec, nie poznawał swojego głosu. Nigdy nie był z Simon’em blisko, ale wiadomość o jego śmierci dziwnie go zasmuciła. Ostatecznie uratował jego ukochanego i rodzinę.

“Nie życie, a nieśmiertelność. To duża różnica,” zauważył Jace.

Alec wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

“Przestań mieszać mu w głowie,” sapnął Magnus, “Po oddaniu swojej nieśmiertelności Simon zmieniłby się po prostu w trupa, ale mój ojciec lubi gierki, dlatego i tym razem dorzucił od siebie coś ekstra,” westchnął czarownik ciężko zanim kontynuował, “Sprawił, że Simon znów stał się przyziemnym, jednak zabrał mu wszystkie wspomnienia związane ze światem cieni. Nie pamiętał nawet Clary i tego, że praktycznie razem się wychowywali.”

Alec milczał przez chwilę. Po wyrazie jego twarzy, można się było domyślić, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie jest pewny, czy kogoś tym nie urazi.

“O co chodzi?” Zapytał Magnus uśmiechając się do niego zachęcająco.

“Nie zrozumcie mnie źle… Wiem, że Simon był ważny dla Clary i nawet my przywiązaliśmy się do niego przez ten czas,” zaczął powoli, “jednak musicie przyznać, że to było jedyne dobre rozwiązanie.” Magnus i Jace patrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem. Alec pospiesznie rozwinął swoją myśl, “Simon nigdy nie chciał być wampirem. Czy ten układ nie był dla niego wybawieniem?”

“Stracił wspomnienia!” zawołał oburzony Jace.

“Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nawet nie próbowaliście mu ich przywrócić? I proszę Cię nie mów mi, że prawo zabrania ujawniania świata cieni przyziemnym. Nigdy nie trzymaliście się zasad, dlaczego w tym przypadku mielibyście zrobić wyjątek,” Alec patrzył na nich doskonale wiedząc, że ma rację.

Jace i Magnus spojrzeli na siebie wymownie.

“Masz rację, znaleźliśmy sposób. Gdyby został Nocnym Łowcą, jego wspomnienia by wróciły,” Magnus mówił z ociąganiem, nie chcąc powiedzieć za dużo.

“Co was powstrzymywało?” zapytał niebieskooki, obserwując uważnie Nocnego Łowcę i Czarownika, “nie odzyskaliście kielicha, po pokonaniu Jonathana?”

“Odzyskaliśmy,” mruknął Jace.

“Więc o co chodzi?”

Alec widział z jakim trudem przychodzi im rozmowa na ten temat. Coś musiało się stać. Coś dużego o czym woleli mu nie mówić. Dlaczego?

Jace musiał dostrzec coś w wyrazie jego twarzy, gdyż przerwał ciszę, która zaległa w pomieszczeniu.

“Po pokonaniu Jonathana, Clave zwołało ponownie radę podziemnych na której ogłosili Zimny Pokój.” Alec wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. “Faerie podzielono na Jasny i Ciemny dwór, jednak wszystkie elfy dostały zakaz tworzenia wojsk i noszenia broni. W taki sposób Clave ukarało Dwory za zdradę.”

Alec potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.

“Nie ma możliwości, żeby Faerie dobrowolnie poddały się takiemu wyrokowi. To tak jakby podziemie karało nas za zbrodnie Kręgu! Dlaczego nikt nie zaprotestował?!” Pod skórą Alec’a wrzała gniewnie magia, gotowa roznieść każdego, kto dopuścił się takiej niesprawiedliwości.

“Tylko Magnus…” powiedział cicho Jace, “ale co znaczy słowo jednego czarownika, przeciwko całemu Clave.”

Lightwood spojrzał z dumą w oczy czarownika zaciskając mocniej palce na jego dłoni, kiedy to zrobił momentalnie poczuł spokój, “Clave zawsze obawiało się suwerenności Jasnego Dworu. Nic dziwnego, że chcieli go sobie podporządkować, gdy tylko nadarzył się ku temu powód,” stwierdził Alec.

“Tydzień po zamknięciu obrad, najwyższa rada Clave zdecydowała, że po stratach jakie Nocni Łowcy odnieśli w wojnie z Valentine’m i Jonathan’em nie mamy wystarczająco ludzi by chronić świat przyziemnych,” powiedział oschle Jace “Clave zamknęło granice i zakazało wstępu podziemnych do Alicante. My natomiast dostaliśmy rozkaz na pozostanie w obrębie stolicy.”

Alec opadł na oparcie kanapy spoglądając nieobecnym wzrokiem w sufit. W całej historii zdarzało się kilka sytuacji w których Nocni Łowcy znajdowali się na granicy upadku, mimo to nigdy nie podejmowali tak drastycznych środków. Mieli Kielich Anioła, więc w każdym momencie mogli wyszkolić i stworzyć następnych Nephilim. Co mogło doprowadzić Clave do porzucenia swoich obowiązków? Czego tak bardzo się obawiali, że zdecydowali się odseparować od reszty świata w swojej stolicy?

Alec spojrzał na Jace’a uważnie. “Czegoś mi nie mówicie,” zauważył ponuro. “O co chodzi?”

Herondale spuścił wzrok na podłogę najwyraźniej zakłopotany, spojrzał w niebieskie oczy swojego byłego parabatai dopiero, gdy przemówił zmęczonym głosem, “Nocni Łowcy już nie istnieją.”


End file.
